A Broken Up Mind
by Maddylovesyou
Summary: Piercing blue eyes. Dark shadows. A soft smile and A broken up mind.
1. The start

**Had to do it. Hi, i'm new to the south park fandom. I've written fanfictions for Soul Eater..but after reading some of the awesome fanfiction for south park and falling in love with some of the parings, I decided to give it a shot.**

* * *

Sometimes I wonder what my life would be like if I didn't have a messed up head. Sometimes I wonder what my life would be like if I wasn't addicted to coffee and twitched every five seconds. Sometimes I wonder what my life would be like if I could actually sleep and the gnomes left me alone. Sometimes I wonder what my life would be like if I had parents that actually paid attention, that listened instead of giving him stories that never go anywhere..they never go anywhere. Sometimes I wonder what my life would be like if I didn't freak out about everything, if I didn't have a mental break down because I spilled my coffee..

But why should I wonder about stupid things?

I do have a messed up head. I am addicted to coffee and twitch every fucking five seconds. I don't sleep. I never sleep. The gnomes always steal my underpants, they always out smart me. My parents are in their own little world, and are full of stories that don't make any sense. I do freak out about every thing and I would have a mental break down if I dropped my thermos and spilled my coffee..

So why wonder? I'll always be like this. My life will always be like this. I'm Tweek Tweak. The freak who spasms, or that guy on coke as some people call me. I'm the guy who you either pity or laugh at. Nothing more. I'm the guy in the corner that shouts out random shit because I can't help it!..I'm the guy that drinks more coffee then an alcoholic drinks...

Nothing's going to change for me. I'll never get better but I've excepted that. I can deal with it. Why stress about something? then it becomes too much pressure and i'll freak out..I don't need to do that anymore then I already do..

"Next!"

"Gah!" I twitch and whip my head quickly at the voice that just broke my thoughts. A man behind the counter is looking at him annoyed, with his hair net and the apron he's wearing..I realize he's the cafeteria guy..I also realize I'm in line for my food, no one is in front of me yet I haven't moved up. "S-Sorry." I stammer before gripping my tray and walking up to where I should have been in the first place..the tray trembling in my shaking hands. I really hate my hands.

"What do you want kid?" The man doesn't hid his irritation..and that's alright. At least this isn't a person who pities me. I hate being pitied more than people being mean to me..being pitied makes me feel frail and weak..my mind's messed up but I'm not weak! I can handle myself..if I can deal with my messed up head, I can deal with anything.

"-erk- pizza!" I shout out nervously..having the urge to tug at my hair when the person behind me gives me a painful jab in the back, telling me to hurry up. The middle aged man nods before placing a slice of pizza on his tray and a cup of fruit..oh yay it's peaches-

"Move along twitchy." That person behind me growls..a feel a ting of anger at the nick name and turn around..only for my face to fall. Cartman looks at me with his eye brow raised..he's massive. The boy has always been over weight..but as the years gone by he's gotten taller. Don't get me wrong, he's still a fat tub of lard but now he has muscle with it. His size is intimating..especially to some one my size..and the fact this boy hates my guts. "What? You going to do something twitchy?"

I jerk at the name but shake my head quickly. I turn on my heel and walk quickly out of the line..a panic starting to tighten in my chest. What if he's following me? what if he's going to throw me in the thrash can like he did when we were kids? What if he's going to eat me!-

At that I shutter and let out a loud shriek..no one in the cafeteria even looks my way. They know the drill. They know how much I freak out. I look behind me to make sure Cartman isn't there, with his lips curled in that evil smile of his that screams 'i'm going to eat you.'..but no one is behind me. I sigh in relief, the panic dying down as I turn back around and make my way through the cafeteria. I scan this place out for my friend..I useally always sit with him..He's an out cast like me. No one likes him, and unlike me none of the kids pity him. They just hate him for some reason. I could never understand why. The boy is polite, he would give you the shirt off his back if you asked..he doesn't shake, and he is always so postive..his chirpy voice can be a bit much at times but that's it!

My eyes fall on the table we always sit at..only for my body to jerk to the stop..I take in the empty table..the empty table in the corner away from everyone else. From here it looks like it hasn't been used for years..it gives him chills like it's haunted..

And it mind as well be.

Of course. I forgot again. Pip died a long time ago. I don't know how..he just died..I can't remember what happened..I just remember being at his funeral..the cops asked me questions..because apparently I was with him the day he died..but I couldn't remember. I still can't remember. I think they suspected me of murdering him or something and that was way too much pressure!..but..the cop here at South park doesn't do anything..He kinda just brushed it off, everyone did. I remember..I was the only one to show up at his funeral..along with his parents. It filled me with a sadness..will my funeral be as lonely as his? The funeral was sad..it turned me hollow for awhile..yet I forgot about it. I keep forgetting about it..I guess my memory is fucked up like my head. I stare at the empty seats..remembering I use to sit there, with the blond brit boy. We use to talk. He use to be my friend.

But he's dead now.

"Tweek." A motor tone voice breaks my thoughts. I whip around in a panic, almost dropping my tray of food but I grip it tightly just in time. Craig stares at me with those piercing blue eyes..those eyes that seem to bore into me and make me twitch more. I couldn't tell you his expression..it's always the same. Blank. Unreadable. Emotionless. I realize that I just stopped in front of his table..I probably looked like a retard just staring off into space like that. Clyde and Token are looking at me now too. The brunette looks confused and Token has a frown on his face. I appreciate his concern, but at the same time I wish he wouldn't look at me like I could break at any moment. I'm crazy yes, but i'm not frail. Craig just stares at me a moment longer..and I can feel my body twitching in response..the tray shaking in my hands. He opens his mouth..and speaks one word. "Sit."

"Erk!" I can't help to shriek slightly at the command. It wasn't a question or a statement. It was a command. Those piercing blue eyes are narrowing at me..he must be angry that i'm taking so long to listen to him. I take a shaky breath before I make my way around the table..taking my seat next to the raven who is still staring at me.

There was a time that if Craig tucker had told me to sit, I would have run for my life, screaming and knocking people of my way. There was a time I probably would have run to Stan's gang for protection..I use to be in their group. It was before I started hanging out with Pip.. I took the place of Kenny, the boy that seemed to disappear for a while.

I won't say my time with them was unpleasant..actually I like their group. Minus Cartman they're really not bad. I wasn't with them for that long..my mind isn't letting me remember how long I was in their group..but I do know me and Kyle got close. He would call me over when Stan was busy with Wendy and me and him would hang out..Kyle's cool. it's not too much pressure being around him. He always had a soft, caring smile for me..he would help me with my home work and I would listen to him go off on his frustrated rants about Cartman or Stan. I liked being around him..and just maybe he liked being around me...after Kenny came back..they immediately kicked me out of their gang.

I was old news. I was only a replacement for the other blonde. I was surprised that I actually felt hurt..that I still wanted to be a part of their group even though cartman is such an ass. They kinda just stopped talking to me. That was that. For a while I was alone. Keeping to myself like I did before I was friends with them..I would catch Kyle looking at me..but I couldn't dare look at him back..afraid I would freak out or cry right there. crying's weak. I'll freak out but I don't cry...

That's when Kyle called me. He told me he wanted to hang out..and I was more than happy to come. He said he missed talking to me..and my heart skipped a beat..just because no one misses me..let alone misses talking to me with my random outbursts and such..That night we stayed up all night talking..he apologized for his friends, and asked if I wanted to sit with them even though cartman kicked me out. I didn't want to. I didn't want to deal with the fat tub of lard..but that day with Kyle..was when I realized I had a friend..

He told me his secret. That he was gay and liked Stan. He told me he trust me..but I could see in his eyes how nervous he was..it was a relief in my ears..because I quickly reassured him..

I'm gay too.

With the secret out..it was such a relief to the both of us..we talked about some cute guys and Kyle told me about his fear of telling his parents..I'm not really afraid to tell my parents, I just know how they will react..they won't react.

After that night, Kyle would call me but we would never hang out..I started hanging around Pip and you know the story there..it's just..

I couldn't tell you how I became apart of Craig's gang..it happened after Pip's death I think..all I remember is that I was sitting at his table..Clyde and Token were talking to me like this was normal..and Craig just stared at me...then he started talking..like we knew each other all our lives..well I have known Craig all my life but..we never really talked..after that fight we had in the 3rd grade..I kinda figured he hated me. That I should stay as far away as possible from him.

Back in 3rd grade I was a match for him..but as the years went by, Craig grew taller, his arms a bit muscular..his shoulders broad..his raven hair longer and in his face..those piercing blue eyes got colder..harder..as time went by..I just got taller. Nothing else. I'm as thin as a stick..I have no muscle..the only thing that really grew on me is my hair. It's just more wild and out of place..like a loin's mane. No matter what I do I can't spike my hair down..

Now I'm no match for Craig. I know it. Everyone knows it. When I was with Pip he bullied us I think. I can't remember much..it's fuzzy. I think he hurt me the most though..

So why am I sitting here right now? What happened that changed everything? Why is Craig my friend now?..or I supposes he is..I'm still not to sure what this is..

"H-Hi -ngh- Craig." I twitch and offer him a nervous smile..hoping it would get him to stop starting at me so intently..those eyes look like they could just swallow me whole! then i'll be lost in his eyes forever and i'll never have coffee and-

"Hey." He says simply..still staring..his eyes seem to wonder down before he looks away and boredly starts eating his cheese burger. "Eat."

Another command. Maybe it's his blank face..or how firm his voice is..that I listen immediately. Happy he isn't looking at me, I take a bite out of my pizza..more like I nibble at it..but I don't want to eat too fast and mess up my stomach. That could give me gas and that would be even more embarrassing then-

"Relax." Craig doesn't look at me as he chews slowly. I flinch when I realized my shaking had increased. I take a deep breath before taking another bite out of my pizza..Craig barely talks. Barely does anything so it scares me when he does..

"Shut up fat ass!" My head whips up at the voice..across the room is where Stan's gang sits..I find myself looking over there a lot..just because of this reason. Kyle is glaring so darkly at Cartman..gripping his fist and his face red..Stan looks like he's sighing..and Kenny seems too busy with Butters, who is putting bunny stickers all over the other blonde.

"What's wrong Jew? tampon up your sandy vagina? all I said was it would be funny if-"

"It wouldn't be funny you fat tub of lard!" I twitch slightly at him saying that..because that is what we would always call him together, our saying.

"Oh what is it Kyle? You have a gay little crush on him or something?" I tense at that..my eyes wide..they're being so loud..._shit does Cartman know?_

"Of course not! it's just not right! pick on someone else ass hole."

"Oh yeah like who? Pip's already dead." he sneers. "And Butters here is getting butt fucked by Kenny. Kenny might just die if I do anything to his precious Butters-"

"Fuck you Cartman." Kenny glares when Butters tensed.

"You have Butters for that. Keep your gay over there."

Kenny's blue crystal eyes light up at that..He usually doesn't get angry that quickly..but when it comes to Butters, I notice, he can be quick to it. He grips his fist and I slightly wonder if he's about to hit Cartman..but Butters grabs his hand and whispers something to him..calming the taller blonde down.

"What is with you and torturing blondes? You have some kind of complex fat ass?" Kyle spats.

"No Kyle, it's not my fault all the blondes here are either poor or pathetic." Cartman smirks at the glare he gets from both Kenny and Kyle. "And stop calling me fat you stupid Jew!"

"They should just fuck." Comes a motor toned voice beside me and I shriek, looking over at Craig with wide eyes..the raven is just watching the scene with blank eyes. "It's obvious fat ass over there has a thing for Kyle. That's why he fights him all the time. Either Kyle likes it, that's why he eggs him on, or he's just that stupid." His words are blunt..

I feel a ting of anger at him talking about Kyle like that..I glare shakily down at my food for a moment. "K-Kyle doesn't like Cartman. H-He hates him. He isn't s-stupid either. He's sticking up for himself. He's the s-smartest guy in this school."

Craig's cold eyes slowly move..till he's starting right at me..and I wonder if I said too much. He just stares at me a moment..no anger..no frustration..no anything in his expression. "if he doesn't like Cartman why does he hang around him all the time?" still no emotion.

"Because..t-they just do. i-it's been like that since elementary school. -ngh- k-Kyle likes Kenny and Stan..C-Cartman is just always there."

"They could tell him to leave."

"And y-you would think he would -erk- listen?" I look at him almost challengingly..this might be one of our longest conversations.

"I guess not." He says blankly. "I bet if they took his cheesy poofs and threw them, he would go running after them. That would get him to leave." He said it so dully..I don't know if he's trying to be funny or if he thinks this is a serious plan.

"Yeah take away his fucking food, you might just kill him!" Clyde cracks up into the conversation. "We should seriously do that! Take his cheesy poofs and hide them. I bet he would even blame Kyle like he always does!"

"Come on guys..we don't want another fight already." Token tries to reason like he always does..I agree with him.

My group and Stan's group don't like each other..Craig is our leader I suppose, while Stan is there. Craig doesn't like Stan and Stan doesn't like him. It's been like that since as long as I can remember. We don't talk to each other..and if we do it's nothing nice. We've gotten into a couple fist fights with them..we take turns doing something just to piss off the other group..it's too much pressure really..so why am I even apart of it? Maybe I'm afraid of what Craig will do if I just left..and started sitting myself again. I don't want him to start being the shit out of me again..even now, it seems he's always close to just snapping on me..his cold eyes say it all..

So I don't protest. I just except this. Of course it keeps me up at night..and I can feel a shriek in the back of my throat from just thinking about it.

"Dude, Token the last fight we had was broken up by the cops before we could even start!" Clyde protests.

"And you almost went to jail." Token looks at him firmly. "It's not a good idea."

"Craig! Help me out." Cylde turns to him, looking at him expectantly.

"I don't care." he simply shrugs.

"He's on my side!" Clyde beams. "Two against one! We're doing it!"

"Tweek?" Token looks at me and I jerk..my eyes getting wide. "What do you want to do?"

Now everyone is looking at me..expecting me to answer. I hate when Token does this..always bring me in to finish a argument..

"Too m-much pressure." I mumble as I take a slip of my coffee.

"Tweek what do you want to do?" His voice gets to me to tense..almost dropping my thermos as I look over at Craig..again he's staring at me intently..those eyes piercing me. "Tell us."

It must be how blunt he is..how eveything he says is more of a command then anything that I take a shaky breath. "I d-don't want to -ngh- fight them. I a-agree with token..it's too much pressure!" I shout out..getting nervous as Clyde glares at me and Token smiles.

"Okay. We won't do it." Craig states bluntly before he looks back down at his food..and starts eating..my eyes get wide_..what?_

"Hey! Craig you ass hole your suppose to be on my side!" Clyde huffs and crosses his arms. "Why don't you ever listen to me like you listen to Tweek? I'm your best friend! He isn't!" His eyes seem to get watery..I don't feel to comfortable and I shriek.

"Stop being a pussy Clyde." Craig smirks at his friend. "What? are you going to cry again?"

"N-No!" Clyde huffs and wipes his eyes.

I find myself looking back at the table in front of us..Kyle is gone now..so is Stan..I hope he's alright..I feel a pang of worry..What if he's not ok? What if he needs me? what if.. my breathing is starting to become uneven but when my eyes fall on Cartman..and how he's still at the table, I relax..Kyle's fine as long as cartman isn't with him..maybe Stan's with him to comfort the red-head? I hope so..maybe Stan has the same feelings for him.. I find myself smiling at that..it feels weird, my lips twitching up..it doesn't happen offen..there's not much too smile at in his life-

That's when I feel..that I'm being watched..a dark feeling grips me..my chest tightening and my breathing becoming uneven..my hands are getting sweaty..I feel..fear? I whip my head up..looking for the source of my discomfort..but no one is looking at me..they're all talking to their friends..enjoying themselves..

When my eyes fall on my old table..the table I use to sit with Pip..I see something..a flash of black? But when I blink..no one's there..just a empty table, with empty memories. I blink viscously..but no one's there..I must be losing my mind..no..I can't lose what I don't have. I take a nervous slip of my coffee..before I put it down..the thermos making a loud clank before I feel myself shaking more..

I feel someone's gaze on me yet again..this time it's closer. I whip my head over only to see Craig staring right at me..our faces are a lot closer than they should be..he stares at me blankly..those eyes holding me in place..yet my body continues to jerk..I continue to make whimpering sounds..

That's when his hands latch out and he grabs me..I scream in fright..his eyes narrow as I struggle with him..I'm about to punch him when I realize he has a hold of my wrists. "Stop." He commands..

I don't listen this time. He isn't going to kill me now. I grind my teeth as my body jerks in defiance..I give him the strongest glare I can muster..but he doesn't' even blink.

"G-Get off Craig!" I tremble when his eyes narrow more..and he tightens his grip on my wrists till they hurt. "D-Don't -ngh- kill me!" I screech, not able to help it.

"I won't kill you if you let go of your hair." His words are as blank as ever..but with a 'gah!' I let go of my hair I didn't even know I was clutching. Something changes in his eyes..yet I can't read it as he let's go of me..I sigh in relief and start rubbing my wrist where he gripped them. "You shouldn't do that."

"W-What?" I twitch and look at him.

"That thing with your hair. Don't pull it. You'll end up pulling out all your hair out one day and you'll go bald."

"G-Gah! I don't w-want to go bald!" I almost reach to grab my hair in my stress out state..but I stop myself and bite my lip..shaking a bit more.

"Then don't pull your hair."..Is that..amusement in his voice? but when I look at him he looks as blank and cold as ever.

"F-Fine!" I huff as I take a frustrated drink out of my thermos..Clyde looks between us and he looks like he's about to cry again..Token is chuckling lightly..

That's when the bell rings..it's time to go back to class.

Craig just sits there as we all get up.. I don't question him..he always skips. I walk with Clyde and Token..thinking about how much I hate the math class I'm about to go to..it's so boring and it's like I can't control my jerks more in there-

"Tweek." That moter toned voice gets me to pause..Clyde and Token get ahead of me till they just disappear into the crowd. I turn around to see Craig staring into me..i should get to class..I should just leave..but those eyes are holding me in place. He stares at me..and I just stand there..like he has a super power of just freezing me.._oh god what if he does?! What if I can't move?! What if i'll be stuck like this forever!"_

"N-No!" I scream and jerk violently..my thermos getting thrown in the air..I watch with wide, horrified eyes as it starts to come down..I won't make it. It'll spill. I'll have a mental break down, i'll-

Craig catches the green thermos with ease..his face doesn't change but he raises his eye brow at me..oh..I feel myself relax.._ok..so Craig doesn't have supper powers..that's good then_..I let the tension leave me..only to tense back up when Craig gets up from his seat..He walks over to me in strides..the raven's walk is smooth..his eyes never leaving mine..

I feel frozen yet again.

No one's here anymore..they all left..just me and Craig..I should really be getting to class..I should just snatch my thermos and run..but I don't.

Those piercing eyes hold me in place.

Craig stops when he's right in front of me..the raven towers over me..and I have never felt so small..I look up at him. I bet if I straighten my back I could be just as tall..if not taller..but my body doesn't listen to me. He stares down at me with those eyes..and not for the first time I wish I knew what he was thinking..what's going on behind those cold eyes..crisper then the morning wind..

Without a word he pushes the thermos in my hands. He stares at me again..like he's waiting for something..then it hits me.

"O-Oh! t-thanks Craig -ngh- you just s-saved the day." I chuckle nervously as I take a slip out of my thermos..the coffee calming me down.

He doesn't say anything. He just brushes past me..I turn around..confused..he always confuses me..he never makes sense. He stops at the cafeteria door way.

"Hey Tweek." He turns his head to look back at me..I tense when there's something in his eyes I can't understand.. "You should smile more."

With that he leaves. So quiet like he was never there at all.

I stand there..gaping at what he said..I feel my cheeks heat up.._so he saw my smile?..and he wants me to smile more?.._I can't help to notice my body getting warmer..my lips curl in a smile..as if to test it out-

The bell rings.

"S-Shit!" My eyes get wide and a panic gets rid of the warm feeling I just had..my smile falls to a twitching frown as I take off running to my class..I run past the raven that is just casually walking down the hallway..he glances at me and I can feel my face heat up, but I think it's from anger this time. "Thanks a l-lot a-ass hole!"

Craig only gives me his middle finger but..did he just..smirk?

I don't have time to think about that. Being late to class is too much pressure..maybe the teacher won't even realize I've been late..

I come to a stop at my class room door..the teacher seems to be writing something on the board..and the door is open..I can just sneak in..D_on't scream..don't twitch to much_..I slowly tip toe into the class room..my class mates look my way and I feel my face heat up..but as long as the teacher doesn't notice me..I walk slowly..careful-

"Tweek your late." The teacher doesn't even look from the broad.

"G-Gah!"

The class laughs and I can only think of one thing.

Fuck you too Craig.

* * *

I sigh in relief as I finally walk out the school's doors..it's just too much pressure..sometimes I wish I didn't have to go..yet if I stayed home, all I would have is my thoughts to drive me crazy..

And I'm already crazy enough.

"Tweek." A voice grunts behind me. I turn around to see Craig walking after me..there's something in his eyes..almost like determination..It makes me shriek and put my thermos out like a shield. "Your hanging out with me today."

"G-Gah!" I twitch at his demanding voice..Craig's eyes narrow..before he..sighs?

"..I mean.. do you want to hang out with me today? if not, I don't care." He speaks bluntly..yet he's staring at me intently.

Craig never asks me anything. And he sure as hell doesn't ask me to hang out.

"I h-have a choice?" I blink at him..this seems to piss him off because his eyes narrow again.

"I asked didn't I?" He growls and I flinch. "Well? What's it going to be? Don't keep me waiting." his voice is hard..

Even though the idea of hanging out with Craig scares me..it has to be better then just staying home with..my parents..and my thoughts. Besides, why would Craig want to hang out with me? Should I be scared or curious? I give him a suspicious look. "W-What would we be -ngh- doing?"

"Hang at my house. Red Racer comes on at five." He shrugs. "Clyde's busy with Token. Parents are out. Don't feel like being alone."

Hanging at Craig's house..alone with Craig? The idea terrifies me to no end...but when I think of my mom's odd smile and my dad's weird stories..they like having family night Friday..it's not really family night..we just sit in the living room..and my parents smile. It's creepy. I know it is. How much worse can being with Craig be?..maybe even in a way I want to prove to myself..that I can be strong. That I don't have to always coward away from Craig..he's not that scary..it's not like he's a ninja..or a assassin..

What if he is?

I swallow down my panic before I lock eyes with him. "O-Okay." The single word comes out as a jerk.

Maybe it's in my imagination but Craig's gaze seems to soften..well not soften but not look as cold. "Okay." is all he says back before he puts his hands in his pocket and starts to walk. "Come on then."

"G-Gah we're going now?" My eyes get wide in panic. "I c-can't go right away.."

"Why not?" He stops and looks at me..those piercing blue eyes boring into me.

"..I have a therapy session to go to." That's a lie. I wish that were true. I would love to have a therapist..I even asked my parents for one..they just said that I was fine..and to drink more coffee..I keep trying to stress to them that something isn't' right with me, that I need medication..but they always ignore me.

"I'll go with you." He states and takes a step closer..not at all seeming effected by the news of me having a therapist.

"Y-You can't!" I sheik and almost pull my hair..but I stop myself. "I d-don't like anyone to come..i-it's private."

Craig..glares at me..his lips go in a tight line and he turns around quickly..walking in strides..I wonder slightly if this means we're not hanging out..but he stops.

" Make sure to come to my place right after. Bring your shit. Your staying the night. " And with that he walks off.

I could say, no I'm not. I could say I'm not even going..

But I know that I am going, and I am going to bring my stuff..

I couldn't tell you why though..I still couldn't tell you why I'm even apart of his gang..it's..I can't remember anything..I sigh as I start to walk..my mind starting to reel so I take a slip of my coffee..

I hope he's there..I hope he'll show up..I feel nervous as I walk down the streets of South park..I don't have to think about where i'm going..I just know. I've done this so many times..but if any one were to find out we would both be in trouble..Craig's gang would beat me to a pulp..I don't think Kyle would get beaten..but they wouldn't be happy with him..

I try to keep my breathing in check as I look around nervously..but no one is looking at me..the snow crunches under my feet..snow flakes getting caught in my massive hair and in my eye lashes...I blink them away and drink some more of my coffee.. I actually like the snow here..one of the only things I like about South park..the snow is so white and pure..it's perfect..it covers the impurities of this town..and if you didn't live here, you would think this place is beautiful. You would think this place is filled with nice people with hot cups of coca..yet that's not South park. The snow can only hide the surface..but underneath it, is all the rot of this stupid town.

The thermos is gripped tightly by me..my breathing suddenly coming in uneven puffs of smoke..I stop walking, my eyes wide..I feel it again..someone is watching me! my chest tightens in panic as I whip around..searching for why I feel this way..I see someone standing on the other side of the road..but then a buss comes..blocking my view..when the buss is gone..so is the person standing there..I let out a shaky breath..

_Your just going crazy. No big deal_. I start to move faster...no longer feeling safe.._what if someone is following me? What do they want? Why do I feel so scared?_ I end up running the rest of the way to my parent's coffee shop..I glance at the 'closed' sign on the door..before I glance around..no one's looking so I open the door and walk in..my parents never feel the need to lock this place up. I guess that's a good thing..considering what I do every Friday.

"Hey Tweek." A friendly voice snaps me out of my thoughts..I look over to see Kyle sitting in one of the booths..a soft smile on his face..those green, emerald eyes seem to be sparkling.

I feel my lips twitch again. "H-Hi Kyle."

Yes, I meet up with Kyle every Friday..it's in secret now..because well..Kyle isn't suppose to talk to me..I'm not suppose to talk to him..we're suppose to be enemies..but Kyle is my friend. I won't stop talking to him. We agreed to this..to see each other ever Friday..here at my parent's coffee shop..because it's closed today..because no one will come in. I glance at all the blinds to make sure they're closed before I make my way over to Kyle..my lips still twitching..I feel my spirits lift.

"Whoa! Someone's happy today." Kyle chuckles slightly and I twitch as I take my seat across from him. "Something good happen?"

"N-No..i'm just happy you -ngh- came.." I mumble quietly..but somehow Kyle hears me. He always hears me.

"Tweek.." Kyle furrows his eye brows. "How many times do I have to tell you? I'm not going to ditch you. I'll always come unless I'm sick dude." He gives me reassuring smile..and I feel my lips twitching again..then I remember something and I frown.

"Are you o-okay Kyle? I-I heard you and Cartman arguing about something during lunch." My gaze shifts nervously..hoping he doesn't think i'm a stalker..or in his business..but it's hard not to hear what those two are saying when they're fighting.

"Yeah i'm fine." He sighs. "Stupid fat ass.." his eye brows furrow deeper. "Tweek..do you know what we were auguring about?" Those darker green eyes lock onto my own..I notice he doesn't have his hat on..those red curls of his everywhere..curling and framing his face..

"N-No -erk- I couldn't really h-hear.." I frown at how Kyle sighs.

"I over heard Cartman saying something to Kenny.." Kyle grips his fist. "Tweek..stay away from Cartman. Don't freak out but-"

"Oh god he want's t-to eat me!" I shriek and grab at my hair..forgetting i'm not suppose to grab it.

"No! no it's fine Tweek." Kyle grabs my hands and I let go of my hair..he puts my hands down on the table..but he doesn't stop holding them. "The fat ass isn't going to eat you..I just heard him say something about you..so stay alert and stay way from Cartman, I don't know what the fat so is planning."

"You don't have to -ngh- tell me twice Kyle." I twitch nervously..then something hits me..

Kyle was..Kyle was arguing with Cartman for me..

I feel my face heat up and I duck my head to hide it.."T-Thank you Kyle.."

"No problem dude. What are friends for?" He grins, those eyes still staring at me..they're much warmer then Craig's..beautiful even..Kyle's eyes welcome me..while Craig's eyes just freeze me to the bone..Kyle's eyes are green like a lush forest..Craig's eyes are blue and icy like a blizzard..

My lips twitch at him calling me his friend..it feels nice to still have Kyle..that Kyle still talks to me after all this time. "Do you want something? c-coffee or..?" I trail off, twitching nervously.

"No I'm good dude. You know I don't drink coffee." His nose wrinkles a bit as he chuckles..

The lucky bastard. He doesn't drink coffee.

I nod viscously before I take a slip of my coffee..the coffee I can't live without..I close my eyes, gathering myself before I look back at Kyle who is raising his eye brow. "s-so..you and S-Stan?" I squeak out..hoping something good happened instead of something bad.

Kyle stares at me blankly for a moment..before he sighs. "Same stuff. I'm still his super best friend..he held me today after the fight with Cartman.." He blushes and I beam. "but I know his still obvious to my feelings.." he sighs again. "And still incredibly hot."

I snort in laughter at this..grabbing my thermos and putting it over my lips to try to hid it. Kyle smirks at me and starts to chuckle..He's still holding my hand..rubbing smile circles with his thumb..I don't take my hand form his..I feel comfortable with it..I like how warm and steady his hand is..so unlike mine..Kyle is everything i'm not. Smart. Steady. Firm. His hands don't shake..he doesn't even drink coffee! People like him, look up to him..the only thing they have on him is 'Jew' and 'nerd' but really that's nothing.

Kyle is as close to perfect as they get in this stupid town.

"How are things going with you Tweek?" Kyle stops laughing to smile at me..

I tense up..thinking about Craig and how i'll be staying the night with him today..I groan and Kyle frowns.

"T-Things never ch-change but..t-today Craig pretty much told m-me i'm staying the night at his house." I feel my body jerk..a panic starting to rise at thinking about it.

"He told you?" Kyle's eyes narrow and he gives my hand a squeeze. "You don't have to do anything you don't want to Tweek. Don't let that ass hole push you around."

"I d-don't..it's just..' I sigh. "I-I don't h-have anything else to do..-ngh- and you know w-what my parents do Friday.."

Kyle frowns deeply at this. "..You know if I could..I would have you over right Tweek?"

"Y-Yeah I know..-erk- but it would be too much p-pressure if Stan or god, C-Cartman! Saw that I was at your house! C-Craig would kill me!" I scream in fright, just thinking about it..those cold eyes..alight in fury..

The scariest thing I've imagined..next to gnomes on zombie monkeys..

God it's a hard contest.

Kyle seems to tense..he's looking a me hard with a look I don't understand..it makes me more nervous. "..He doesn't hurt you anymore does he Tweek?" there's a hint of anger in his voice.

"Gah! No! n-not anymore.." I mumble. "D-Don't worry..as l-long as I don't -ngh- piss him off I think i'm s-safe from his wrath."

"If he hurts you, tell me Tweek." Kyle tightens his hand in mind. "I won't stand for him hurting my best friend-"

"B-Best friend?" I stammer, my jaw hanging from that..my eyes wide..and my heart beat picking up speed.

"Yes..my best friend." Kyle gives me a soft smile..and I feel my face heat up.

"B-But I thought S-Stan was your best f-friend!" I screech, gripping my thermos in confusion.

"Stan's my super best friend." Kyle chuckles. "Your my best friend Tweek. You've been awesome..even after my group kicked you out..you never kicked me out of your life..and I thank you for that."

I blush..I open my mouth to say something but I can't..all that comes out is a squeak..this gets Kyle to chuckle more..it's airy and nice..his eyes closed..those slight dimples showing..he's a red headed angel..and he just told me that I'm his best friend..i've never had a best friend before..I almost want to scream this is too much pressure..but I don't. There's a pleasant feeling humming my chest..and I decide this pressure I could deal with..especially when Kyle smiles at me.

"Cat got your tongue?" He smirks slightly.

"G-Gah! N-No!" I pout at his choice of words and he laughs..I laugh with him..and then I realize something..I'm still smiling..i've held this smile for the longest..and my chest almost aches from the feeling..I could sit here with Kyle, with him holding my hand, forever..

That's when the red head's phone goes off. I can't help but to frown at the interruption as Kyle pulls out his cell phone. "It's Stan.." He sounds in disbelief as he answers the phone..his eyes are bright at first..then they narrow..then he sighs. "Fine.." He hangs up.

"What -ngh- is it k-Kyle?" I tilt my head..still frowning.

"I have to go. apparently Cartman wants to see some romantic move..Stan wants me to come."

"T-That's great k-Kyle! h-he-"

"He's bring Wendy." His voice is bitter..and it causes me to stop..

"O-Oh.." I twitch in disappointment..looking down a bit..

A squeeze of my hand gets me to look up at Kyle..He's staring at me differently..a thoughtful expression on his face. "I wish I could bring you with me Tweek.."

My stomach does a jerk..I frown. "Y-Yeah..but C-Cartman would eat me If I came!"

Kyle..despite his bitter attitude a moment ago laughs gently. "You and your imagination Tweek." He shakes his head with a smile. "Do you want me to give you a ride home?"

"Are you sure it's -erk- s-safe?" I tremble just thinking about the wrong person seeing me in Kyle's car..the last thing I want is to get him in trouble.

"Dude it's only a block." Kyle rolls his eyes before he gets up. "..And really who cares if someone sees us together?"

Who cares? has Kyle lost it? I open my mouth to protest-

"Because I don't care." Kyle states..and all thoughts leave me. "Come on..lets go." He smiles at me..even though I'm gaping at him, he gets up..holding my hand firmly , he starts leading me out of my shop..I'm still in a daze..confused at Kyle's words..

If he doesn't care..why are we hiding? If he doesn't care..why don't I? I do care. I don't want people not liking Kyle because of me..I don't want to bring him down with me.

"You ok Tweek?" I blink over at the voice..and I realize..i'm in a car..and it's moving..I look over and see Kyle glancing at me for the driver seat..oh..sometimes this happens too..time skips..I can't remember how I got in here..but I remember Kyle saying something about giving me a ride..

I hate my messed up mind sometimes. I'm missing parts of my life..yet maybe there not that important anyway.

"F-Fine." I force my smile and he frowns slightly.

"Tweek." His eyes narrow.

"N-No really." I sigh as I take of the slip from the thermos I haven't let go of all day. "I'm o-okay Kyle." I give him a slight smile.

He stares at me a moment before he nods..I feel myself tense when he stops his car in front of my home..I feel a chill being sent down my spine..and a hint of anger..I take a deep breath, before looking at Kyle. "Thanks f-for the ride. H-Have fun at the movies."

"I won't." He grumbles but gives me almost teasing smile. "Have fun with Craig~"

"Gah you know I won't!" I screech and he laughs. I get out of his car and give him a wave good bye. I feel his eyes still on me as I walk up to my door..I take a deep breath and a slip of my coffee before I walk into this home I hate so much.

"Oh hello dear." My mother blinks up from something she's cooking in the kitchen..she smiles that odd smile of hers..her eyes always look so far away..as if she's not really here in the present at all. " Ready for family day?"

_No. No i'm not._

"I-I'm sorry mom but -erk- i-i'm going to be h-hanging with a friend today." I force my smile when my mother whips around..those eyes wide.

"Hanging with a friend? Hunny Tweek is going to hang with a friend!" She calls.

"Oh that's wonderful son." My father comes in from the living room. "A friend is like ten coffee beans.." He doesn't go on. He doesn't explain. He never does. I feel the need to bash my head in but I just force the smile.

"Y-Yeah..i'm s-staying the night so I won't b-be back till tomorrow."

'A sleep over! How exciting." My mother hums.

"A sleep over is like a beautiful ray of sunshine." My father adds..

Then my mother goes back to cooking..and my father goes back into the living room to read his news paper..

See what I mean?

I sigh, actually happy I have a place to go tonight, I run up my stairs..my twitching dying down at being some where familiar.._and if i'm at Craig's maybe the underpants gnomes won't know where I am!_ I brighten up at this as I make it into my room..slamming the door shut behind me. I take a deep breath before I walk over to my closet..and pull out a empty book bag. I don't think about where I'm going, or what I'm going to be doing as I stuff a button up shirt, some jeans, and pajama's into my bag. I look around nervously..seeing if I should pack anything else..that's when my eyes fall on my cell phone laying on my bed..I left it here again..it's not like any one talks to me. I walk over anyway and pick it up..opening it up just to check the time-

I'm surprise to find I have a missed call..and a couple of messages. The missed call is from Craig..and it seems he actually called me last night..I probably didn't hear my phone ringing because I was too busy with fighting the fucking gnomes, the annoying bastards!

I sigh and open up my messages..I have four. The first one is from Craig.

"_How's therapy going?"_

I wrinkle my nose at my lie..wondering why Craig even cares before I open the next one..it's Craig again.

_"Got some kick ass soda for us. Better hurry up before I drink it all."_

The next message..is from Kyle?

"_Hey Tweek!"_

My eyes widen a bit..Kyle never texts me..he has my numble but..we don't text just in case someone saw who we were talking to...I even changed Kyle's name to Rex under my contacts..

"Hey Kyle." I text back awkwardly..i'm not use to texting, I usually don't have anyone to text.

I go to my back to my messages to see the last one ..this one is from Craig again.

_"Where are you?"_

Persistent isn't he? I just type a simple. 'i'm on my way.' before I put my phone in my pocket and walk down stairs with my bag..I don't' see my parents any where..so i just walk over to our coffee maker and start making a new batch for me..i'm out in my thermos..I hum to myself as I grind the coffee beans, add the water..I've done this so many times..it's calming just like the coffee I drink..I need something to calm my nerves..as I finish making it..dumping the new batch in my thermos..ah..nice, hot, sweet coffee. I take a wiff...and as I put my lips to my themos..it hits me.

I'm about to go over to Craig's. About to stay the night in the boy's house! I've never even been there before!

I feel the panic start to crawl inside my chest..why would Craig even want me to come over?..and stay the night? Is he planning on killing me? Selling me to the gnomes? is he really a assassin? Who knows? He could have been hired by Cartman to kill me!

No. No I can't go. What was I thinking?..It was his eyes..they pierced through me..and all I could do was to agree to whatever he said..He does have some sort of super power! He's a super powered assassin!

Nope. I'm not going. i'm not-

I feel a vibration in my pants and I scream, gripping my thermos so I don't drop it...i'm shaking too much so I put my precious coffee on the counter to keep from spilling it..before I pull out my phone..seeing I have a new message. I calm only a little..just to tense right back up.

It's from Craig.

_"Better be."_ Is all the message says..and it gets my insides to clench..

I let out another scream when my phone vibrates again in my hand before I can even respond to Craig..it's from Kyle.

"_What's up?"_

Without thinking I just types in actually what is up.

"_I"m freaking out!"_ I send the message before dropping my phone next to my thermos. I move shakily over to the sink..turning it on, about to splash my face..I feel like i'm about to fall and have a full out panic attack..I can't deal with this. Too much pressure!

That's when I see the note on the cabinet above the sink..by the neat hand writing, I can tell my mother wrote this.

"_I'm so glad you have a friend Tweek! Me and your father are going out to enjoy ourselves since you won't be here! have fun! and don't hurt yourself."_

I feel my face fall to a scowl..me momentarily forgetting my panic..She didn't even ask who my friend was..but of course, they don't really care. Whatever I say just goes into one ear and comes out the other. I'm 17 years old and they either treat me like a child, or treat me as if i'm not there. i'ts ridiculous. My hands start shaking more as I cup some of the cold water and throw it on me..shivering at the chill of it..i'm making a mess..the water getting all over my shirt and the floor but at this point I don't care..

Craig is going to kill me.

I hear my phone going off..taking a deep breath I walk back over it..and my chest tightens..when I see Kyle is calling me. I grab the phone and open it quickly..surprising myself.

_"Dude are you ok?"_ Kyle sounds like he's frowning..his voice full of concern.

"N-No!" My body jerks..my breathing uneven. "I j-just agreed to stay the night w-with Craig! h-he's going to kill me Kyle! That's the only l-logical reason he would invite me over!"

"_Calm down Tweek..take a deep breath..deep breath for me ok?"_

At his voice..I do. I take a deep breath..then let it out..take another deep breath..and let it out..it makes me feel a little calmer but not by much.

_"Craig isn't going to kill you Tweek. I don't like him, and he's an ass hole but he's not a murderer..it's just your over active imagination."_

"T-Then why would he a-ask me to stay at his house all of a sudden w-when i've never had before!"

".._Maybe he wants to get closer to you.."_ Kyle's voice sounds odd.

"Y-Yeah close so he c-can -erk- kill me!" I scream, my body shaking so much.

_"Tweek if your so scared why don't you just not go?"_

"And r-risk pissing him off? Gah! H-He would just kill me in the most horrible w-way!" I hug myself..bowing my head.

_"..I'm sure you have this all wrong Tweek..how about this. why don't you go..and in a couple hours i'll call on you and check up, if you want out, then i'll come get you if I have to..but if everything's fine, you can stay and have fun. Just know that you're not alone, and I know where you are. Craig won't kill you."_

His words get me to calm down..just enough so I can actually grab my coffee and take a greedy slip..that's right..Kyle knows where I will be..the fact of Kyle checking up on me makes me happy for some reason..I try to gather my thoughts in my jabbed up brain..

"..Y-You would really..-ngh- pick me up?" I get out..trying not to sound so shaky.

_"Of course. This movie blows anyway. We just got here and already Stan and Wendy are making out..ugh. it's so hard sometimes having to watch it..him being with her..him being so close but so far.."_

"K-Kyle.." I twitch slightly..frowning..forgetting about my own panic, forgetting i'm about to go over Craig Tucker's..my mind focuses on my friend..and his problem. " I c-can't imagine how it feels..i-i've never had someone so close to me..like h-how you and Stan are..t-then to see them with someone e-else..gah..it s-sounds like way too much pressure man.."

_"Oh it is."_ There's a smile in his tone..maybe it's small..but it's a smile. _"I hope you never experience it Tweek..your a good guy. You deserve someone who will treat you right."_

I'm not a good guy. Butter's is a good guy. Kyle is a good guy. I'm just the crazy guy.

"Y-Yeah sure." I hear myself grunt..I know Kyle is just being nice to me..he's too nice to me.

_"Got to go. The movie is starting but I'll call you in a couple of hours ok? Everything is going to be fine."_

"T-Thanks Kyle.." I find my lips twitching.

"_Any time Tweek."_ I hear the smile in his voice..before he hangs up..

_Ok..so Kyle will call me..so if Craig does try anything..I know Kyle knows where I am and will pick me up_..also i'm not a weakling..I know boxing. After that fight in the third grade with Craig I still went out to practice my boxing..I don't want to be a weakling..I'm not going to brag, but I have a mean punch.

Craig doesn't know who he's messing with.

I nod to myself..grab my book bag and put it on my shoulders, before putting my phone in my pocket and grabbing my coffee..I turn and glare at the front door..determination on my face..I feel the fire in my chest as I start to walk towards the door..towards getting out of here..towards Craig's house..

Instead of going to the door I make a sharp turn and end up sitting on the couch..I place my coffee down before I hold my head in my hands_..am I crazy? I can't do this! Craig would eat me alive and I know it! I would be frozen by those piercing eyes..maybe I could just stay here..lock all the doors and hide in my closet..then I wouldn't have to go..and Craig couldn't get to me right?_

Yeah..that's what i'm going to have to do..I can hide in here..

Just as i'm making my decision..The TV suddenly turns on by it's self..The sudden sound of static gets me to screech. I jump up, whipping my head to look at the TV..The white static noise filling the air. I look around frantically for the TV remote..I find it on the floor in front of me..I get up and quickly grab it, hitting the power button. The TV turns off..leaving the house in complete silence again..

"What the hell w-was that?" I twitch as I go back to sit back down..only for a clicking to be heard..then the static fills the room. I whip around in panic..only to see the TV right back on. I click on the power button..it turns off..only to turn right back on. There's a panic in me..with a frustration as I fight with the TV to keep it off..but every time I turn it off..it turns right back on.._What the hell is wrong with our TV? is this the governments doing? Are they trying to drive me insane?_

I'm already there.

When the TV turns back on by it's self for the tenth time, I can't help but to scream in frustration. "That's it!" I march over to the outlet..I grab the TV plug and rip it out..The TV being silence. "Let m-me see you come back on now." I grin cockily..something I never do as I stride away from the TV..feeling a good..

The TV turns back on.

I whip around..but the plug isn't back in the wall..The TV is on..yet it's not plugged in..That cockiness is replaced by horror..I grab at my hair at the maddening sound of the static..

That's when I hear..laughter..It's a dark chuckle..and it seems to be coming all around me..

That's it. The last straw. I'm losing my mind and I can't stay in this house. I scream as I grab my bag and coffee before I run out of my house..almost tripping on the slippery snow but I never stop running..I don't have my jacket..I left it..the cold air is hitting the skin exposed through my shirt..damn things, I can't never button them right..

Times like this I wish I took medication. That isn't normal. It can't be..Now i'm running outside in the cold, screaming..It's so cold too..I already feel my hands getting numb..I hadn't wanted to do this..I wanted to hide..to stay away from Craig..but I have no where else to go..

I can't handle being alone right now.

I have no choice..

I'm going to Craig's.

* * *

**So how was it? Please review and i'm open to suggestions for the pairings in this!**

**Till next time:)**


	2. TV zombie

The crunching of the snow. Someone's coming after me..The crunching is getting louder and louder..they're running fast..they want me. They're following me. Demons and monsters are in the blurry buildings I past..anything I past is nothing but a blur...The foot stops are so loud..I'm going to die! Something's after me! It could be anything! A demon, a ghost, a horde of gnomes, a-

"G-Gah!" I trip over my own clumsy feet..I hold my thermos out protectly..so I fall right on my stomach like a belly flop. It knocks the wind right out of me..but at least my coffee is ok. I close my eyes..knowing it's too late for me. Surly they caught up to me now..You seen the movies..once you fall down, there's no hope for you..I twitch..I wait..

But there's no sound..no snow crunching..nothing.

I open my eyes shakily and look behind me..no one's there..I blink away the snow flakes..a frown coming to my lips as a realization hits me..

Oh..The sound of foot steps I was hearing..was my own..

I'm losing it. I know I am..I'm even more paranoid then how I usually am but how can I help it?! The TV..it was like it had a mind of it's own! What if it does? What if it's like a person and it's pissed at me for watching to many 'Full house' episodes over and over again..Maybe it wants to get me back for all the times I've spilled coffee on it! Oh god or the government has taken control of my TV! or it's possessed by an evil spirit that wants to kill me!

I scream as I get myself up and start running again..my mind is a bit clearer..to the point I know the snow crunching is my own desperate running and the blurry figures around me are only the buildings I'm passing. The air is cold and crisp, my hands are so cold..I can't feel them anymore..my coffee might even be cold and this upsets me more then my hands. I hate my hands. I hate coffee..but I need it. My addiction. My breathing is coming out in uneven puffs as I scan everywhere..to make sure i'm not being followed..to make sure i'm safe..

When I see Craig's house..the boy's house that just 20 minutes ago I was afraid of seeing..afraid of his house..his house is like a beacon of hope. It's like seeing a light at the end of a tunnel..I don't think of who lives at this house..or the rest of today..I only think of now..think of getting away from what ever might be after me..weather it be real or my fucked up mind making it up. I need protection. I need to be around someone. I pick up the pace..a panic starting to crawl at me again when I hear a thump behind me..I don't look. I just run faster..I nearly tackle the door in my fright.

"L-Let me-erk- in!" I scream and bang on the door frantically, glancing behind me with my eyes wide..fearing that any moment I'll see a guy with a knife or a clown with a creepy smile. "J-Jesus Christ let m-me in!-" I cry again and bang harder..leaning on the door..

Only for it to swing open. I screech in shock as I fall in with it..only to be caught by warm arms..if not for my fear I would melt in them..I would melt in the warmth flowing out of this home..but I'm so scared. There's something after me. There's something going to kill me.. I know it. I don't thank this warm body..I just shove it out of my way as I rush into safety. "C-Close the door! Don't -gah!- let it in!"

The door shuts immediately..This person listening to me..I pant heavily before I take a shaky drink of my cold cofee..I don't care..I need it..I need it so much...I'm twitching more..the warmth in this home reminded my body just how cold it is..my teeth start chattering.

"Dude, tweek. what's wrong with you?" That motor tone voice gets me to tense and whip around..finally looking at this person..Craig stares at me with his eye brow raised..his hate is off, his raven hair framing his face..Thos eyes cold like the out side..He's staring at me blankly..He's no longer wearing his blue jacket..just a plain grey shirt. "Your late, and then your banging down my door. I was joking about the soda-"

"It's n-not about soda!" I screech..I really want to pull my hair but I grip my thremos instead. "there's sometime -erk- out to get me! It t-took control of my TV! My t-tv turned on my it's s-self! Do you know what this means?!"

"No."

"M-Me either! T-That's why i'm f-freaking out man!" I grip my thermos..still shaking like a leaf..my eyes wide as I look around this place suspiciously..more so looking at his TV..worried that maybe all the TVs are working together..that they all want me.._g-gah! If all the TV's want me then I'll never be able to see house again and i'll have to hide forever and-_

"..So you ran here, without a jacket on..almost breaking my door down..because your TV turned on my it's self?" Craig stills speaks indifferently.

"Y-Yes! D-Did you not here a word I was saying?! J-Jesus don't' make me repeat myself!" I look around..narrowing my eyes before pointing at the TV. "..Y-Your TV might be -erk- listening!" I whisper..

Craig stares at me a long moment..till I see something that might be more scarier then TVs after me..

Craig grins..then he snorts in amusement..a chuckle coming from those stone lips..Those cold eyes..even seem to change just a bit.

"You're a mess." He hums..

This gets me to tense..a glare coming to my face..either Craig doesn't notice or he doesn't care because he continues to chuckle as he walks over to the door..his back turned so I can't see..but I think he just grabbed something. "You might want to go to that therapist more often."

"F-Fuck you." I spat..I feel my eye twitch as the raven turns around..and he still has that smirk on his lips. "I-Is this why you invited me o-over? So you can be -erk- an ass?" I glare only to sneeze after..I'm really cold.

"I invited you over so I wouldn't be bored." He states blankly..his face going back to emotionless as he takes a step forward-

"S-Stay back!" I screech and put my hands up in defence. "I h-have my thermos and i-i'm not afraid to use it! I s-saw you grab something by the door Craig! Y-Your not killing me today! you-"

Craig throws something at me..and suddenly all I see is darkness. I scream and run around, crawling at this thing on my face..Craig blinded me! I'll never see again! I can't breathe! I can't-

I pull the jacket off of my face..the tension and panic leaving me as I realize Craig just threw his jacket at me..I look over at him confused. The raven haired boy is smirking at me..cleary amused. I feel my cheeks heat up and I glare.

"Y-You just caught me off guard." I mumble before taking another slip of my coffee.

"Sure." He grunts. "Put it on. Your cold."

Again..the bluntness..and the fact I am really cold..I listen to the raven..I freeze when I realize that this is Craig's jacket..and i'm going to be wearing it..what if I get a stain on it? Will he beat the shit out of me? Will he-

"Put it on."

My body moves at his words..and before I know it i'm wearing Craig's jacket..it's nice and warm, with black fur inside..I can't help but to let out a sigh of relief..closing my eyes from the new warmth..I feel my lips twitch..so much better..I forget where I am..I forget about the TV..and just enjoy this warmth-

"Comfy right?" His motone voice breaks my joy..I sigh as I open my eyes..He's looking at me..staring..waiting..oh.

"T-Thanks..y-you didn't have to give me your j-jacket though. I w-was fine." I cross my arms stubbornly.

"Sure you were." He speaks blankly. "Stick your hands in the pocket. It will warm them up." Craig turns and walks into the kitchen..out of my sight..just because he told me too..I almost don't..but at seeing how red my hands are, I quickly put them into his pockets..I don't want them falling off or anything. The black fur feels nice on my frozen hands..I twitch nervously as I take in my surroundings..

It's a nice home..not as clean as my own just because my parents are neat freaks but..it's nice. A simple set up in the living room..green carpet..a flat screen TV that I would have liked if I didn't think it was after me..some pictures on the wall..one is of Craig..boredly looking at the camera..there's a picture of a little girl next to him smiling..and two pictures above them of a woman and a man..I can only guess are his parents-

"You creeping Tweek?" That voice gets me to jump..I whip around from looking at the pictures..I hadent noticed I moved till my nose was inches from the wall..inches from the pictures..Craig is looking at me with his eye brow raised.

"G-Gah! I don't creep!" I squeak before I look back at the pictures nervously. "I-It's just..i-i've never seen y-your family before.." I squeeze and unsqueeze my hands in the pockets to try to get some blood into them as I look between all the pictures. "..D-Do you ever smile?"

"No." He grunts. "No point in it. I know if i'm happy. Why do I have to smile just so others can know i'm happy? It's a waste of muscle use."

I don't really know what to say to that..so I continue to look at the pictures..we don't have pictures in my home..so you have to understand my fascination. I have no pictures. No moments of childhood..or when I was a baby..I asked why we didn't take pictures..and my father said..

"_Pictures? Why do we need pictures when we're here now? Pictures are like shooting stars..who needs them?"_

He doesn't make sense. He never makes sense. I like the idea of pictures though..even if I don't like my life..at all..I still like pictures..it's fascinating once you think about it..to capture a moment..to be able to always see it..even when that moment is long gone..it will be on the picture like it's still going on. pictures are a way to remember..to trace your life..I wish I had pictures..then maybe I could remember stuff..I forget a lot..I don't know much..

That's why I like pictures so much. You don't' have to remember. They catch the moment..they do the remembering for you.

My eyes fall on the young girl's picture next to Craig..unlike him, she's smiling brightly, her blue eyes shinning..They're much more warmer then Craig's..

"W-Who's -ngh- this?" I twitch slightly, still not looking at the boy that I know is behind me..staring at me..watching me.

I hear him open his mouth. "That's my sister. Ruby."

"She's c-cute." I feel my lips twitch as I turn to look at Craig.

"You wouldn't' say that if you met her.' Craig scoffs. "She's an annoying as fuck. Here." He holds something out to me..

It's my thermos. He has my thermos. I look down in panic..to see I don't have my thermos..when did he take it? Did my brain do a time skip? Shit!

I rip my hands out of Craig's jacket and grab my thermos, ripping it out of his hands. "D-Don't touch my thermos! Don't touch-" I feel a freak out coming..so I quickly take a slip of my coffee..

Only for it to be hot.

I pause in my rant..as the hot coffee pasts my lips and goes down my throat..I close my eyes..milk..and chocolate..It's not black coffee..no it's sweet and warm..it warms my insides.

"is it good?" Craig's voice gets my eyes to open..is that..insecurity in his voice? He just stares at me..like he's trying to drill the answer out of my brain..That thought makes me jerk.. "I didn't know what you liked..figured you could use something warm though." He scratches his cheek..yet he still looks at me.

"it's -ngh- good.." I calm down a little..taking a deep breath..Craig made me coffee..it's warm and nice..he's given me his jacket..

Why is he being so nice?

My words seem to please him because he nods..I notice he's holding a can of soda in his hand..with a bag of pop corn under his arm. "I hope your ready for this.." He smirks. "All night, movie marathon."

Movie means tv..tv means death.

"W-We can't watch movies!" I screech, gripping onto my thermos, looking at him with wide eyes. "A-Are you crazy? The TV could be out to get us!"

Craig blinks. "Your still on that? What's the TV going to do? Give my dvds some mean scratches?" his voice is blunt..but I can tell he's teasing me..this ass hole.

"I-I'm serious Craig!" I warn, my twitching becoming worse. "D-Don't you have something else we could do that d-doesn't involve the T-TV?"

"Well we could always have sex."

"O-Okay that's...w-wait what?!" I stammer, my eyes feeling like they're going to pop out of my skull..I have to grip my thermos so tightly so it doesn't fall..my heart beat is picking up speed.

"I'm just kidding." Craig smirks at me..and I can't help my cheeks tinting..my gaze skits away from him.

"I k-knew that."

"I don't think you did."

"It j-just caught me off guard."

"Everything is catching you off guard. When are you going to be on guard?"

I give him a shaky middle finger..with being around this boy, this tenancy grows on you. He returns it before he turns and starts walking towards the TV.

"W-What are you -erk- doing!" I shriek in nevousness..my eyes getting wide when I see him take a dvd from off top the TV.

"What does it look like?"

"D-Don't! D-Don't do it Craig! T-The TV is out to get me man!"

"..Your right Tweek. We don't want to risk it." Craig says blankly as he turns..and he starts walking towards me..only to stop..his eyes widening slightly. "..What's this..?"

"W-What?" My eyes get wide..when he starts walking backwards.

"..I can't control myself..i'm wlaking back to the TV..it's like it's pulling me back-"

"Oh god Craig! The TV h-has you!" I cry out..placing my thermos on the connter..not knowing how I can help him..or even if I should..maybe I should make a run for it, save myself while I can..but i'm frozen.

"Oh no..what's this?" Craig starts to move his arms as if he's doing the wave..one of his hands still holding the dvd. "I can't control my hands.." HE speaks dully..yet in a way an old man would tell a cheesy ghost story..

It scares me. The TV is changing his voice. The tv is possessing him!

"Fight t-the TV Craig!" I scream and grip my hair.

"Oh no. i'm turning around oh..look..my hands going towards the TV..I just clicked the dvd button.." I watch in horror as he does this..the tray of the dvd player coming out to put the dvd in. "Now i'm putting the dvd into the TV..oh no..we're all going to die."

"N-No! -erk- l-let go of Craig! Y-You want me y-you stupid TV!" I scream..feeling a anger in me..then a panic as Craig puts the dvd into the TV..oh no...

Craig bows his head.

"..C-Craig?" I twitch nervously..wanting to get closer, but at the same time wanting to run away screaming..

The raven haired boy slowly turns around..those cold eyes piercing through me, making me terrified..He stares at me blankly..before he holds his arms out. "The TV turned me into a zombie. Now i'm going to eat your brains for TV dinner-"

I scream..terror gripping me as I turn on my heel and run..I haul ass. No way am I being zombie food! The panic is clouding my judgment..I run up the stairs..thinking a zombie can't make it up stairs..thinking also of just getting as far away from Craig as possible..along with the pain..I feel a burning in my chest..

The TV..killed Craig. It's all my fault..if..if I tried to stop him or help him..if I never came over, Craig would be ok..

There's a stinging..is it pain..?..I feel my eyes water..am I sad?..

No. I'm terrified.

I shriek as I fall up the stairs..I hear foot steps..Craig's after me, he wants to eat me! He wants to kill me! I scream..I haven't stop screaming as I scramble up..not even knowing where i'm going..there's two doors..I go into the left one, slamming the door behind me. I lock it before looking around franticly..i'm in a bedroom..that's all I can make out in my panic state before I stop at a closet..

I run over to it, opening it up..it's full of clothes..I can't worry if they're dirty or not as I get in and close the doors..I'm scared..and when i'm scared at home I like to hide in my closet..Yet I know this won't do anything against the zombie..I need to call the government! iIneed to call the police! They need to know Craig's a zombie so they can stop it before it spreads! before a zombie apocalypse happens and i'm the last human left having to drink my own pee and-

there's a vibration in my pocket that gets me to scream yet again..I fight with my tight pants to get my cell phone out of my pocket..it's still vibrating..and when I see who's calling me.. my heart lifts..lifts in hope.

"K-Kyle!" I screams as soon as I answered the phone.

"_Whoa Tweek! What's up with-"_

"You g-got to help me! Craig's a z-zombie and he's trying to eat my brains!"

_"..What?"_

"The TV Kyle! TVs are after m-me and Craig's TV turned him into a zombie! N-Now he's after me!" I tug at my hair..a panic clawing at me.

_"Tweek you have to calm down..deep breath ok?..deep breath."_ Kyle's voice is soothing..I take shaky breaths..but I can't stay calm in a situation like this..then something hits me..

"W-Why did you -erk- call so early? Oh god! H-Has the disease spread?! A-Are there zombies everywhere?! D-Did the TV's-"

_"No, no tweek. calm down..there's no zombie's here."_ He reassures. _"I called early because.."_ HE pauses._ "..The movie really does suck..and I was..kinda worried about you. You sounded scared about going to Craig's..I wanted to make sure he wasn't being an ass to you."_

I feel my face heat up despite my situation..Kyle was worried about me..he cares..he's my best friend..

Then I remember where I am, and what happened to Craig..I turn all cold inside yet again..even with his jacket on-

My eyes get wide and I quickly take off the jacket and throw it out the closet..the last thing I want is anything of his on me..it might piss him off, or maybe he'll be able to smell it...zombies still smell right?

"I-I'm freaking out Kyle..I d-don't have my coffee and Craig's going to e-eat me! This is way too much pressure man!" I screech and grip my hair..tugging..I know i'm pulling my hair out, but now I can't help it.

_"Tweek you have to calm down! i'm sure this is all a misunderstanding-"_

"H-He literally told me he was going to eat my brains!"

_"Craig's just being an ass tweek, don't-"_

There's a bang at the door..I know already that Craig is here..that's he's trying to break down the door I locked...I go pale..my senses picking up..my ears ringing..

"Oh g-god Kyle he's here!" I scream out. "Alert the g-government! The d-disease cant' spread!"

"_You have to listen to me tweek, Craig isnt' a zombie, he's-"_

I hear the door bang open..I hang up the phone..trying to steady my breathing..i'm hiding..zombies are stupid..if I don't make any noise..it will go away right? please go away..I have a fucked up mind but I still like it in my skull!

I listen intently..as I hear those foot steps walk into this room..Then they stop..I close my eyes..and for the first time i'm praying..though I don't know who will hear me..i'm praying..

Someone save my fucked up brain...

Then I get to thinking..what would happen if I die here?..Will I come back as a zombie? Will I forget everything about my life?..will anyone miss me?..will my parents even react?..would they even notice i'm gone?..I like to think Kyle would miss me..I like to think someone would morn my death..

But i'm the crazy boy..I'm hated like Pip was..when I die..it will be a relief to South Park. They got rid of the twitchy blonde boy..They got rid of me, tweek tweak.

Thinking like that..my twitching dies down..as if my body knows, just as much as I do..as if it's excepted death just as I have..

The closet door opens..the raven staring down at me with those blank eyes..a predatory look on his face..he's towering over me..he opens his mouth, about to lean down and bite me, about to eat me-

"N-No!" I scream..seeing death in the face giving me a jolt of realitly..my body works with out me telling it to..I push past this zombie and run..

Only to be tackled. Craig tackles me. I fall on my back..this boy on top of me. I struggle and kick and scream..he only holds me in place..those dead eyes staring into my own terrified ones..I can see myself in those piercing blue eyes..I can see the fear in my own eyes through his..

"Y-You don't want my brains!" I scream out in desperation, still struggling. "I-It's messed up and it doesn't w-work good! it's a bad brain! i-it's out of date! don't e-eat me!"

Craig's lips start to move.._oh god this is it_..everything stops..when those lips curl into a smirk..he snorts..before he starts to chuckle lighty..then that light chuckle turns to a full-out laugh..those dead eyes don't look so dead anymore..his chest moving up and down..it almost looks painful..him laughing so much..it's unnatural..it's scaring me. Craig tucker doesn't laugh. Not like this. His lips are curling too much..he's smiling but it's crooked..i'm scared..zombies don't laugh..do they?

"I can't believe..you fucking fell for that..the look on your face.." HE snorts between laughter..he lets go of me..he puts a hand to his chest..he's wheezing..I slightly wonder if he's going to have a heart attack..laughing so much for someone who doesn't even smile is probably putting a toll on his body. "You actually believe..the fucking TV turned me into a zombie.."he keeps laughing..and then it hits me..

He isn't a zombie. The TV didn't kill him. Kyle was right, like he always is..Craig was fucking with me..teasing me..

I feel a anger burn in me from this boy's laughter..He's laughing in my face..laughing at my fear, laughing at my concern for him, laughing at the fact I believed him, that I hid in the closet and left my coffee because I really thought he was going to kill me. I tremble..the anger turning into rage.

"Y-You ass hole!" I scream before I tackle him off of me, turning the tables so i'm the one of top of him, I punch his gut hard..he makes a grunt of pain..but he's still chuckling..I go to punch him in the face..to knock that crooked smile right off his face..

Only for Craig to catch it..He smirks at me before he grabs my shoulder and flips us..so he's on top. I punch him and he blocks..soon we're rolling around the floor in this match..my brain else where..Craig's laughter has died down..and he hits me back..but they're not hard..it's almost like he's not being serious about it..and the crooked smile is still there..like this is fun or something. like this is a game.

"It's not my fault you're so gullible tweek or that you believe a inanimate object is after you." He snorts as he rolls us over so he's on top again..that crooked smile is now a crooked grin..He pins my hand by my head..those pericing blue eyes boring into me..Those eyes that I use to hate..that use to scare me more then any zombie..

So why am I here?

"I c-can't believe I felt bad for you! I-I hope your TV swallows you whole!" I growl, only for Craig to chuckle again..pissing me off more..I grind my teeth..looking up at this boy..I see the light above his head start to flicker..a familiar feeling of being watched over coming me..yet..all I can do is glare into those cold eyes..

"_Careful now.."_ a voice..coos in my head..not my own..not Craig's.. "_Don't you remember what he's done to you?"_

I don't remember anything. My brain is fucked up.

"Your such a dumb ass." Craig shakes his head..amusement written all in that grin.

"Oh yeah?" I growl as I knee him in the gut..getting the boy off of me..I get on my feet and tackle him into the wall..but before I can get another hit on him , he grabs me by the shoulders and turns us..slamming me into the wall..then it hits me..

I'm fighting Craig tucker. The guy i'm terrified of..the guy that's suppose to be my leader.

A panic grips at me as he pins me against the wall..those cold eyes getting closer..i'm staring to shake..thinking he's about to beat to shit out of me..only for him to grin. "I win tweakers."

_..He..wins?..was this all a game?.._I don't let my guard downs though as I glare at him.

"Got some pretty good hits on me though. you got an arm." He chuckles. "but I always win."

When Craig's cold eyes lock onto my own..my brain hums..with him pinning me against the wall..with those cold eyes..with the words he spoke..everything seems to fade around me..my eyes wide as images flash through my mind..

_Two shadows. Blood on concrete. Arms reaching out. A hospital bed._

"Tweek. Tweek!"

My eyes shoot open..someone is shaking me..i'm on the floor...i'm being held by someone..I turn my head for my eyes to lock onto Craig's..he's holding me..his eyes are wide..something in them I haven't seen before. "Tweek! you okay..you just starting..having a seizure or something..I didn't know w-what to do..I.." He seems almost shaken up..something i've never seen.

"A s-seizure?" I frown..I try to get up but a sharp pain in my head gets me to cry out and fall back down.

"Don't push it Tweek..Should I call someone? your parents have any medication for you?" Craig seems firmer now..those eyes steadied and his grip on me tight.

_ha..my parents.._

"No..d-don't call them..I-I dont have any medication.." I mumble..looking up at the ceiling..I can see how his eyes shift a bit from the corner of my eye. "I k-know, I know..a -erk- freak like me s-should be taking medication..i-i've told them...countless times. T-They just d-don't listen.." i don't know why i'm telling this ass hole this..i don't look at him. "..In their d-defense..i-i've never had a seizure before..t-this is -ngh- new to me." I laugh dryly. "J-just one thing after the other with me huh? w-wasn't enough I twitch and f-freak out over everything..o-oh no, I need to have s-seizures too..w-why not? like y-you said Craig..i'm a mess."

My lips twitch as I stare up at this plain white ceiling..I like the color white..it's pure..it's perfect..so unlike me..so unstained..Craig only stares down at me..his face is blank..he hasn't said anything..hasn't moved, he's just staring at me.

"..Y-You know I could tell them I-I had a seizure..b-but nothing would happen. T-They seem to think c-coffee fixes everything..f-fixes all their problems..fixes m-me. i-if anything it's only m-made me more -ngh- fucked up...i-i'm addicted did you know? r-right now I feel that i'm sweating..b-because I know my coffee is down stairs. j-just another problem I have. You could make a-a list." I feel my lips turn to a snarl. "...I-it's -erk- pathetic isn't it? It's d-disgusting how messed up I am right?"

"No."

That simple word gets me to finally look at him..I can't read his expression as those eyes bore into my own once again..like he can see right through me.

"I like how messed up you are." He speaks without looking away from me..I can feel my face fall in disbelief. " So you twitch, so your paranoid, so your crazy..your interesting. Different. Your messed up. That's a fact. I didn't say it was a bad thing. If you don't like any of those things, then why not try to change them? if your parents don't listen, fuck them. Do it yourself. if you don't like your addiction to coffee then do something about it. Cut down the cups of coffee you drink. I'll even help." Craig let's go of me..and stands up..I stare at the raven in awe. "..but know I like you how you are now. Mess and all." the raven walks out of the room..leaving his words behind..

..it can't be that simple..but with how blunt Craig is..he almost made me feel stupid..can I really just change myself? can I fight my addiction to coffee?..maybe I could get a therapist anyway..but where would I get the money?..work extra shifts at Harbucks?..I don't know, but I have to admit..his words got to me. I even feel my cheeks tint..

He likes me..how I am? How? How could he possibly? like he said i'm a mess..and I thought he liked boring things!..He must have been lying..there's no way he can like me like this..that he would be okay with me being like this..

Because I wouldn't be okay..yet I excepted it..it's not like i'm ever leaving South Park..

Deep in my thoughts..I feel my phone vibrate..I pull it out of my pocket and open it up..

It's a text from Kyle.

_"Dude is everything okay? i've tried to call you back like five times..What happened? is everything ok?..i'm kinda freaking out Tweek..let me know your okay before I show up to kick some ass."_

I let out a shaky breath as i start to type back..it still feels good knowing that he is worried about me..Kyle doesn't pity me..he shows me concern..he shows me worry..

Kyle is the only one i'm okay with doing that..because I know it's real.

_"I'm fine..you were right, Craig was fucking with me. I punched him a couple of times , don't worry about that. I just can't believe I fell for it. I feel stupid."_ I send it before taking a breath..

I take this time to actually look around this room..as soon as my eyes fall on the large cage on the other side of the room..I know this is Craig's room...he has a things for guinea pigs..he had one when we were younger I think..it must be dead now..I don't know.. I look at the walls that are plain except for some 'Red Racer' posters..then I look at his bed..it's pretty big for one person..big and blue..there's nothing on his floor..his room is kind of plain..boring..

Just how he likes it.

So why does he like me the way I am?..if i'm so interesting?

My phone vibrates.

_"Good! That ass hole deserves it! i'm glad your alright. You know the more i'm at this movie , the more I wish I brought you. I know you would at least talk to me..Stan hasn't said anything to me but a quick hello before he's sucking face with Wendy again."_ Kyle is texting this..but I can picture him now..that glare on his face..those green eyes narrowing..his face might be red..he's probably pacing..

I should call him. This is bothering him..and he needs me as a friend..

So I do.

"K-Kyle?" I ask nervously..I hate how shaky my voice is sometimes.

"_I just don't get it.." Kyle starts..oh yeah, he's pissed. "Why invite me to the movies with his girlfriend when he isn't even going to talk to me? Everyone has some one..Stan has Wendy. Kenny is sitting and talking with Butters and cartman has his jelly rolls to keep him company..also he's too into the movie to even care that he's alone like I am."_ Kyle's voice turns softer. _"Is it sad I'm jealous of Butters? He was able to come out of the closet..and he got Kenny..someone to hold him and cherish him. Kenny isn't the best choice, I know, and you know tweek how much of a player he is..who knows? he might even be doing it just for the sex..either way, he's getting attention from the boy he likes..i'm not even getting attention from Stan as his 'super best friend' when Wendy's around..it's like I don't exist! it's just..so frustrating Tweek."_

"I k-know.." I frown. "I-I'm sorry the movie sucks...and y-you know.." I blush slightly though I don't know why. "I wish I-I would have went with you too..and I w-would have..if you know..Cartman didn't want to have me for dinner."

_"Tweek he's not going to eat you..I promise.."_ He chuckles..and it's like music to my ears..because if he's laughing, that means he feels better. "_You don't have enough meat on your bones for him.."_ He's teasing me!

"H-Hey!" I pout. "I r-resent that. i-i'll have you know I gained a p-pound since last weigh in at g-gym."

_"And when was that? a year ago?"_ Kyle chuckles.

"Jerk." I mumble..but I feel my lips twitching.

"_I'm sorry. You know i'm just playing Tweek..though it probably wouldn't hurt to eat a bit more. you're so tiny."_

"S-So are you." I counter, twitching.

_"Touche."_ Kyle sounds like he's smiling..and that makes me smile. _"so.."_ His voice seems hesitant now. ".._You wish you were with me..even though your with Craig?"_

"O-Of course I w-wish I was with you..y-you don't try to scare me, or reek douche bag." I snort.

"That's good tweek i-"

"Who reeks douche bag?"

I shriek and jump an inch off the floor as I whip my head around. Craig is staring at me with that blank expression..my thermos and a box in his hands..he doesn't look angry..but if I didn't know better..it almost looks like he's glaring at my phone.

"Who are you talking to?" his voice is sharper.

"uh b-bye, bye got to go Rex!" I say nervously hoping Kyle gets the picture as I hang up and give Craig a nervous smile...i'm so happy I decide with Kyle to change our names..just in case something like this would happen. "T-That was just my friend rex-"

"You wish you were with him?"..There's..a hint of anger in his tone..his gaze is hard. "What? i'm not good enough for you tweek?"

"I-it's not that.." I don't feel comfortable..my gaze shifting from his intense staring..the air is getting thick. "It's j-just rex is.."

'Rex is what?" Craig steps inside the room..and I don't like it..he's towering over me..his chest..seems to be puffing up slightly..that doesn't make me feel good either.

"..H-He's my -erk- b-best friend and I-I never see him, I just-"

"Oh so he's your best friend?" Craig's lips go in a tight line..and I definably just saw anger in his eyes...he's getting closer..every step he takes forward, i take back...those piercing blue eyes seem to be turning black. "If he's your best friend.." my back hits the wall..there's no where to go..He's right on me..a snarl on his face. "Then what am I?"

I stare at this scary boy..at this boy that tricked me..that called me a mess..that said he liked it..this boy that gave me his jacket and made me coffee..this boy that invited me over to stay the night..this boy with the cold, piercing blue eyes..

"I d-don't know.." I answer truthfully..I don't know what he is..I can't even remember how we stared being friends.

'Really? you don't know?" he's getting..so angry..his scowl deepens..his body is pressing against mine..hose black eyes glaring into my own. " You don't know what I am to you? you being serious right now tweek? I know Rex hasn't done shit for you compared to me. i've done nothing but have your back-"

"You use t-to beat the shit out of me." I find myself saying..my twitching getting worse at how he glares at me..like he wants to kill me..like he wants to rip me apart with his eyes.

"Your going to bring that back tweek? I stopped didn't I?" he grabs me..he's digging his nails into my wrists..

"O-Ow! you're hurting me!" I growl out.

"What ever." He let's go of me..taking steps back..that dark look still on his face. "I don't care. Go and be with Rex, your best friend."

"Craig-" I start.

"No. Go now. I don't want you here."

"Y-Your being ridiculous-"

"Out. Now." He growls at me as he throws my thermos at me. I squeak as I jump up to catch it. "Rex is your best friend yet you don't even know what I am to you? Okay. Then he can give you warmth from the cold. He can protect you. you ungrateful shit. Get out now!" He's yelling at me..

I'm to shocked too do anything..but when he takes a step towards me..that look in his eyes..

I feel my eyes water as I run past him, hugging my thermos to my chest as I run down the stairs..as I run away from this boy..this boy that just kicked me out...

"Don't even fucking sit with us at lunch Tweek! i'll kick the shit out of you if you do!" He roars..

He doesn't have to worry about that. I won't sit with them. I won't come back. i'll never come back.

I hate how my chest tightens..I feel like i'm in pain..it hurts to run and my vision is blurry..but I will not cry. I throw open his front door before running out into the cold..without a jacket..without anything to protect me..the wind is harsh..my body shaking but I keep running..I ignore the little girl that's looking at me funny..heading towards the house i'm running away from...I run away from his home..run away from the boy that just kicked me out from his life..yet I didn't do anything..I don't even care..

So why do I feel in pain?

I keep running and running and running..I don't know where I am..it doesn't matter..soon though my legs hurt..and I have to slow down..my breathing coming out in uneven puffs of smoke..

My phone is vibrating..Kyle is calling me..I answer despite I'm breathing heavily.

_"Hey, is everything alright? you just hung up.. and i'm finally out of that movie..so if you want I could come pick you up..you know unless you want to stay with craig-"_

"P-Pick me up." My voice cracks..

It gets quiet on the other side.

"..Tweek..tweek what's wrong?"

"I-I'm not at his h-house i'm.." I look across the street. "in front of 'R-Raisins'..p-pick me up please?" I tremble..

"..I'll be there right away. Stay right there tweek." Kyle hangs up..

He said stay..

I sit down on the side walk..my butt is going to get wet but I don't care..I just got kicked out of a gang once again..I lost my supposedly friends..yet that's not what has me so upset..it's that I don't understand why Craig did it..why he suddenly started acting like that..saying I was ungrateful..ungrateful for what?

I look down at the snow..only for me to freeze in fear..in the snow..someone wrote something..

_"Your not grateful for the blood."_ is written in the snow..blood tainting the snow around it..

I scream and rub my eyes viciously as I move away from the writing..but when I look down..it's no longer there..just snow..

I'm losing my mind..

I've lost my gang..

I've lost Craig.

* * *

**alright chapter two! So what did you think? please review, I love hearing input.**

**Till next time:)**


	3. Flowers

_I grip my thermos..glancing around every five seconds for any signs of gnomes or rapist following me..you can never be too safe now a days! Seeing as there is none, I sight in relief as I walk up to his front door..I twitch slightly..looking at this plain white house..with all the snow it almost blends it..like a disguise.._

_Yet I like this house. I like the color..and I can't help feeling it's fitting for such a pure boy._

_I take a shaky breath..not giving myself time to think of some awful scenario that would stop me from doing this..I did tell him I was coming..no getting out of this now..He's a nice guy..he's not going to do anything bad to me..he's not a killer.._

_But what if his parents are?_

_I gulp as I force my shaky hand to knock on this door..it's barely a tap..my hand shaking too much with my paranoia for it to do more..i'm hoping that he didn't hear me..that I can just leave, or maybe he's busy-_

_"Oh hello tweek!" The door opens..revealing a short blonde boy..his deep blue eyes sparkling as he takes me in..such a soft smile on his face. He doesn't have that hat on his head..his blonde hair falling freely around his neck..everything about him screams pure, screams innocence..just like the snow, just like the color of his house. "Oh wow you really came!" He looks..taken aback._

_"I s-said I was -erk-! I don't l-lie! i-if I lied then I w-would be sneaky and -ngh- i'm n-not sneaky!" I twitch nervously, tugging at my hair slightly._

_"Oh heavens no! I wasn't calling you a liar tweek it's just.." This blonde boy frowns. "Everyone seems to hate me. I thought you were just being kind to me tweek..but here you are! i've never had anyone come over before! this is so exciting." He smiles brightly at this..beaming at me with those deep eyes..full of goodness..full of a gentleness._

_"I really d-don't know -ngh- why people h-hate you Phillip..y-your a good guy! it's r-ridiculous.." I mumble, gripping my thermos tightly at how the birt boy is looking at me now. "Y-You have to b-be an asshole to be liked in this t-town."_

_Phillp looks at me with wide eyes..before he suddenly latches out..I scream thinking he's going to attack me, that i've been wrong all this time!.._

_Only to feel the other blonde's arms around me..the boy's face resting on my shoulder..it's a small hug..Pip pulling away quickly, a slight blush on his face._

_"A-Ah..i'm sorry about that tweek! it's just..that was the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me.." He smiles brightly at me. "I didn't mean to frighten you! I just..friends hug each other don't they? terribly sorry if i'm mistaken and we aren't friends, I just-"_

_"We're -ngh- friends." I cut him off..giving him a nervous, twitchy smile. "J-Just warn me w-when you do stuff like that..s-so I don't think you're trying to kill me o-or something.."_

_"So you are my friend?" This boy looks so happy when I nod..the smile is so large..it looks like he could rip his face..oh god! what if he does? what if he's smiling to large and- "And freinds..hug?"_

_"W-Well.." I think about it. "W-When I was friends with Kyle he h-hugged me. I t-think they -ngh- do..just not all the time..w-when something good happens..or w-when your -erk- sad.." I take a slip of my thermos, enjoying the warmth of the coffee going down my throat._

_"Righto!" Pip is bouncing in his happiness. "Where are my manners?" He moves slightly to the side..smiling so brightly at me. "Please do come in! you'll catch your death out there!"_

_"G-Gah!" I sheirk in panic as I run into his home..a panic gripping my chest. "C-Catch my death?! d-death's out there? and it wants to catch me? n-no!-"_

_"Oh dear tweek, it's a saying. I just didn't want you getting sick from being in the cold." Pip frowns as he closes the front door. "I'm sorry to have scared you! Death isn't trying to catch you, I assure."_

_"D-don't do that!" I sigh in relief..death doens't want me..not yet. I take a shaky sip of my coffee..letting out another sigh. " A c-cold is a l-lot less pressure then -erk- death man!"_

_"Terribly sorry tweek. I won't do it again." Pip looks at me with concern..I can see guilt in those soft, deep blue eyes..his face is glowing in the light of his house..He's angelic. Pure. Innocent._

_"I-It's -ngh- fine." I mumble as I look around..taking in my surroundings..this is a small house..i'm in what looks to be the living room with Pip, it only has a couch and a TV..the walls plain..white like the outside of this home. I see an opening in the wall next to the TV..it leads to another room..I can see a stove from here, so i'm guessing that's the kichen. There's stairs by me..they're wooden and old looking..like if you just stepped on it, your foot would go though! I shiver at the thought, a whimper escaping my throat..hell if i'm going upstairs!.._

_As I continue to take in this new place..I can't help but to notice..how plain it is, how quiet it is..It's unnatural..lonely..yet Pip is smiling brightly at me..he looks content, happy with the silence..with the empty space that needs to be filled up with things.._

_Because he's use to it._

_"Would you like something to eat Tweek? I have tea, a fresh batch! and I do believe we have some fish sticks if you would want me to put them in! i'm sorry I can't offer you better food..my mum is out tonight..and father is on a business trip!" Pip shifts his body slightly..in his friendly smile, I can see he's nervous.._

_I'm the first person to be nice to him after all, to come to his house._

_"I-I'm good..I h-have my -ngh- coffee." I take a slip of it to demonstrate..Pip nods quickly._

_"Oh okay! um.." Pip blushes slightly as he looks around this plain home. "I'm terribly sorry..there's not much to do here is it?..uh..oh!" Pip's eyes light up..and before I know it he's grabbing my hand, smiling so brightly at me. "I want to show you something Tweek!..there's not much to do around here, so I have plenty of free time, especially since I don't have any friends..in till now that is. I want to show you something i've been working on for years!" The excited blonde starts leading me..and to my relief he's not pushing me towards those scary stairs..instead he takes me down this hallway..there's crosses hanging, and picture of angels..they scarce me a bit..it's like there eyes are following me..what if they are? what if they can see me right now? what if they're not really pictures but-_

_"Are you ready?" Pip stops in front of a door..beaming at me..He looks so happy..he grips my hand tighter_

_I nod slowly..taking a slip of my coffee..trying not to let my paranoia get the best of me..this is Pip..he isn't going to hurt me..there isn't going to be some scary monster behind this door..there won't be any gnomes.._

_Pip is a good guy._

_The blonde brit boy smiles largely before he opens the door hastily..dragging me in before I can protest..What my eyes fall on isn't amosnter..isn't gnomes..._

_This small room is filled with..flowers. Too many kinds to count..all in pots and things full of dirt..I couldnt' tell you all the types, i'm not a flower person, but i do believe i see roses..daisys..i don't know the rest but there's many more. It's os pretty in here..all the colors strangely mingling together..It smells fresh..it smells of growth and nature.._

_"Well?" Pip let's go of my hand to do a twirl on is tie toes..before spreading his arms, presenting this room.. "What do you think tweek? isn't it pretty?" He chirps.._

_"Y-Yeah.." I blink at all the life before looking at Pip, who is smiling at me so brightly. "H-How d-did you do all this- ngh- man? this must have taken f-forever!"_

_"I did take quite some time..but it was wroth it." He smiles. "I like to come in here when i'm feeling down or lonely..it perks me right up! it just makes you glad to be alive doesn't it?"_

_I wouldn't say all that..but they are pretty..so I nodd for the brit boy who keeps smiling._

_"I knew you would like it!" Pip chimes..as he looks at a rose..he toucehs it's petals gently. "..You know i always dreamed I would have a friend to show this too..mum alway's so busy and father doens't care much for flowers." he chuckles softly. "..you're the first one to see this tweek.." Pip looks back at me with those deep blue eyes. "My frist friend."_

_"I c-can't really be the -ngh- first can I?" I frown deeply..though Pip seems as cheery as ever..there is a hidden sadness in his wrods..theose deep blue eyes trying to hide it away, trying to drown it..yet I feel it from this boy..because I know the feeling all to well._

_Loneliness._

_"Well.." Pip seems to ponder this..putting a hand to his chin. "Actually.." He seems deep in thought now. "..I believe I may have had a friend in elementary school?"_

_"What happened to h-him?" I glance over at a red flower..touching it with twitching fingers gently..flowers really are pretty..but I can't garden.._

_Not with these useless hands of mine._

_"Oh I see you like Lilly!" Pip walks so he's beside me..I can feel his warmth as he smiles at the flower i'm touching. "She's a new one I planted a week ago!"_

_"Lilly?" I blink and glance over at the other blonde._

_"Oh..it's her name." He smiles sheepishly. "I named most of the the flowers in here..it's fun..and well, like I said, I have a lot of free time."_

_He spends his time..planting and naming flowers?..I guess that's not so bad..the flowers are how he cops with being lonely.._

_Coffee is how I cope with everything..and it will drag me to the grave..at least these flowers are going to be there when this boy dies.._

_No one will leave me coffee when I die._

_After staring a 'Lilly' a moment longer..I realize something.._

_Pip avoided my question._

_"..W-What happened with your f-friend in-" I start, turning to look at this other blonde.._

_Only to see that he's gone._

_"Philip?" I call for him.._

_Suddenly all the flowers around em..wilt..all the flowers wilt..all the flowers that pip spent so much time on..just die. they lose the beautiful color..this room becoming a grey color.._

_I sheik in an alarm at the change, my eyes wide. "P-Pip! your flowers! there-" I start as i turn around to go look for Pip.._

_Only for me to stop..my heart dropping.._

_Pip stands before me..a hole in his chest..blood coming from the corner of his mouth..his blood is getting everywhere..but despite this..he smiles at me._

_"My only friend..in life.." Pip's body sways..his eyes slowly closing. "..and in death."_

_He falls..I scream in shock..not touching him, watching him hit the unforgiving floor..so much blood..I want to run..I need to get away.._

_Yet for some reason I reach out for pip..to touch him..hoping that' he's still warm..that this is all some dream and he's still alive-_

_Someone grabs my hand..stopping me..the grip hurts..it burns..before I can even look at who stopped me.._

_Everything fades away._

* * *

I scream. Something has me..It's around me, constricting me..It' dark.._is is it a boa constrictor trying to eat me? Is it a creeper trying to hug the life out of me? or crush me to death with his un washed hands?!_ I struggle, I kick..but it only seems like whatever has me is tightening it's grip..it's hot..it's burning me..i'm burning up.._what has a hold of me?! where am I?! was I kidnapped?! am I about to die?!.._

I don't want to but I open my eyes..maybe if I see it I can fight it better, maybe i can get away from my attacker-

My screams come to stop..as my eyes fall on my..'attacker'.

It's just a blanket wrapped around me..I'm wrapped like a cocoon..nice and tight..I frown as notice i'm laying on a couch..a gray one..a lamp by my head..purple wall paper?..this isn't my house..

I turn my head to the right only to stop..my eyes get wide..a gasp escaping my lips..A young boy stares at me..he seems just as surprised as I am..He has dark short hair..his eyes a dark brown..He looks familiar..I just can't put my finger on it..

The boy's eyes slowly go back to normal size..and he sighs. "Kyle! Your weird friend is up!" he shouts getting me to wince..

_Well...wait did he just say Kyle?-_

"Tweek?" I hear his voice behind me..and foot steps till he comes from some where I can't see in this position..Kyle looks at me with those emerald eyes..full of concern and relief..His green hat is off..his curls going everywhere..he has snow in his hair..and on his shoes..he's tracking it into the house..was he just outside? He's panting heavily like he just ran. "Dude your okay! I was so worried..I thought.." He shakes his head quickly.

"Can I go watch cartoons now? Your friend is find. He just had a fight with the blanket." The dark-haired boy grins slightly at that..if feel my cheeks tint in embarrassment..waiting for Kyle to laugh at me..

"Ike." Kyle gives him a scowling look. "Leave him alone."

"So I can watch cartoons?"

"Go ahead and go but you better do your homework." Kyle warns.

"Okay 'mother'." _Ike..ah, that's right.._Kyle's Canadian brother..It's been so long..he's really grown up..Ike smirks at how Kyle's eye twitches before he runs away..up some stairs.

"All he does is watch cartoons.." Kyle sighs and shakes his head..before he looks back at me..I tense..i'm trembling..i'm not scared though?..no, i'm cold..but the blanket is warm..I can feel it.. "I'm sorry I left you with him..I just had to run out and get you some coffee..iIknow you would want some and my family doesn't drink coffee.." He's talking fast..out of breath. "Here." Kyle holds out a coffee cup..wiht the harbucks logo on it.._He went all the way the my work?..did he run?..and no one's there..my works closed_..as if Kyle is reading my mind he smiles sheepishly. "..I made it myslef..no one was there..the door was unlocked..i've learned how to make it from watching you so much..I hope it will be fine." He seems a bit shaky.

I stare at the coffee in Kyle's hand..the coffee this boy ran out in the cold to get for me..the coffee this boy made himself..I feel my cheeks tint..my body getting hot under this blanket. "C-Coffee is coffee.." I move the blanket so I can sit up and get my arms out of it..I reach out and take the coffee into my shaking hands..I take a sip..letting the warmth go down my throat..letting my addiction calm my nerves..but not really. "I-It's good Kyle." I smile at him..it's a little blah but i'm not going to complain..Kyle gives me a weak smile..before it falls..

"Tweek what-"

"My t-thermos!" I scream in realization, almost throwing the coffee but Kyle grabs my hands, stopping me. I look around frantically. "My t-thermos! where is it?! w-where-"

"it's right here tweek! Calm down!" Kyle nods his head towards the ground..and there resting by the couch is my beloved thermos..I instantly stop freaking out..letting a sigh of relief escape my throat. "I know you dude..I grabbed it right when I saw it..when I picked you up in the snow.." Kyle frowns deeply..

Then it all comes back to me..Craig kicking me out..me running in the snow..Kyle coming to pick me up..me waiting in the snow...Then nothing..I can't remember anymore..

"Tweek.." Kyle looks into my eyes..I shriek..noticing i'm shaking more..He gently brings the cup to my lips and I take a sip of coffee..calming down just a bit. "..Can you tell me what happened?..We were just on the phone..you told me to pick you up in front of 'Raisin's'..but when I got there.." Kyle averts his gaze..a deep frown on his face. "..you were laying face down in the snow..you weren't moving..it didnt' even look like you were breathing! I just..I thought.." He takes a shaky breath. " You didn't look hurt when I checked you out..but you had no jacket..no gloves..you were out cold when I got to you..I drove you back to my place, I spent an hour trying to warm you up before I went out for the coffee.." Kyle looks back at me..those green eyes sparkle..yet they have a fire..a passion..his eyes are always strong..Kyle is a small guy..people might even think of him as weak..but one look into those firy green eyes..and you know he isn't weak..he's strong. a lot stronger then me..in both mind and body. "..What happened? Did you get mugged?..I could have picked you up at Craig's place..you really didn't have to go all the way out to Rasaisn's..I could have parked away from his house so he couldn't see..You could have died tweek-" Kyle is frowning so deeply..

"He k-kicked me out.." I find myself cutting him off..I avert my gaze from Kyle who's looking at me so intently.

"..He kicked you out of the house? Without your jacket? are you serious tweek?" Kyle's voice..is changing..he's starting to sound angry.

"Not just t-the -erk- house.." I tremble more..remembering Craig's intense glare. "..H-He kicked me out o-of his -ngh- group..i'm n-no longer in his gang."

"What?! Why? What happened tweek I don't understand-" Kyle stops. His green eyes get wide with realization..then guilt. "..Oh no..when I we were talking..did he figure out you were talking to me?..He really kicked you out because of that..and out of the house?" Kyle bites his lip..

"N-No it wasn't because of you." I reassure him quickly..still not able to look him in the eye. " I d-don't understand why he -ngh- kicked m-me out either..He thought that I-I was talking to 'Rex'..and when h-he asked who he was..I-I said he was my best friend.." I see Kyle's eyes flash but I continue..my mind going back to what happened..I take a sip of coffee..my body trembling, and my breathing uneven. "He g-got so angry..and t-then he asked me w-what he was to me if Rex i-is my best friend..I-I told him I didn't know because I don't know man! I-I don't even remember becoming friends with him!.." I sheirk and go to tug at my hair..only for Kyle to stop me..grabbing my hands and holding them against the coffee. "..When I-I told him I -erk- didn't know..H-he just told me to get out. H-He told me to n-not even sit with him at l-lunch..or he'll b-beat the shit out of me.." I tremble. "I d-don't understand what I did wrong Kyle..I ran out o-of the house scared and confused..t-then I sat and waited for you to pick me up.." My brain hums..I feel like something happened while I was waiting in the snow..but.. "i d-don't remember what happend after that.."

"..What the hell?" Kyle is frowning when I finally look at him..his eyes hold a mixture of confusion and anger. "Really? He just kicked you out like that? for just saying you have a best friend? That's ridiculous!" Kyle fumes. "Not only did he kick you out for a stupid reason but he kicked you out in the cold without a jacket! You could have died!" Kyle's eyes are getting narrowed in his furry. "Did he steal your jacket tweek? did he not even let you get your shit?" Kyle looks like he's ready to go to Craig himself..those green eyes on fire..

It makes my chest tighten at how protective Kyle of is of me..but at the time it makes me tremble in fear..the last thing I wants is Kyle trying to fight Craig, or going over there..Craig is a fighting demon..powerful, cold.. I don't want Kyle getting hurt..my best friend.

"N-No..I-I didn't have a jacket t-to begin with.." I blush slightly in embarrassment at the look Kyle gives me.

"Don't lie to me tweek. If he took your stuff, you have a right to go get it! He can't just take your stuff that's fucked up dude, especially when it almost gets you killed!" Kyle growls.

"N-No..i-i..okay..s-so I k-kinda got scared at my house..s-so I ran out without grabbing my j-jacket..I forgot it and I w-wasn't going to go back in my house." I shake my head. "No way m-man!."

"What scared you so much that you ran out of the house without your jacket?" Kyle frowns.

"..T-The TV." I glance around..and notice Kyle's TV is right in front of me..behind Kyle..I tremble and take a slip of my coffee..trying to stay cool..trying to stay calm.

"..The TV?" Kyle raises an eye brow at how i nods viscously.

"Y-Yes! a-all the TV are after me Kyle!" I shriek, my twitching becoming worse.

"Why do you think that tweek?" Kyle furrows his eye brows.

"B-Because! My TV j-just -erk- turned on by it's self! a-and then w-when I would turn it of it would come r-right back on by it's self! m-my TV hates me and i-i bet all the other TVs are working with it!" I scream out in fright.

Kyle blinks. "Tweek the tv turning on and off may just be a electrical problem. Your TV doesn't want to get you, no TV wants to get you-"

"I t-thought I was an electric problem too b-but I unplugged the TV and It came back on!"

"..Really?" Kyle looks t me intently..his eye brows furrowing. "That's odd..are you sure it was unplugged?"

"I-" I stop..once I really realize I can't remember..curse my fucked up head..it was unplugged right?..I can't remember.

"It was probably just a electrical problem." Kyle smiles softly at the look on my face..maybe he guesses I don't really remember if it was plugged in or not. "nothing to worry about."

"I-If you say so.." I mumble and take another slip of my coffee..not really believing it..but I can't remember anything..maybe it really was electrical problems?..

Something just doesn't feel right about it.

"Wait a minute.." Kyle frowns. "..You were suppose to spend the night at Craig's right?..so you would have packed some things..but all I found next to you was your thermos.."

I tense at that..S_hit..my bag! I left it at Craig's!_

Kyle glares when he sees the panic in my eyes. "That's what I thought..that ass hole still has some of your stuff doesn't he? I'll go over there and-"

"N-No!" I grab his hand..my eyes wide. "D-Don't worry about it! it's f-fine!"

"Tweek you can't just let him have your stuff, I can-"

"i'll g-get it -erk- tomorrow..I-I promise." I look him in the eyes..trying to look strong. "I c-can deal with it."

Kyle looks at me for a moment..before he nods. "You better not be lying to me tweek."

"I d-don't lie..y-you know that.." I twitch..thoughtknow I really wish I did lie..I really don't want to go back to Craig's..

"Yeah.." Kyle smiles at this for some reason..his shoulders losing that tenseness. "..I know..your the realist person I know tweek.." Kyle rubs my hands that he's still holding with the coffee..those emerald eyes boring into my own..his words soft..

Real?..Me? I guess if a twitchy, crazy, coffee addict is what a real person is..then hell i'm as real as they get.

"i-I'm a real -erk- mess is w-what I am." I laugh shakily..but kyle doesn't laugh.

"I don't think you're a mess." Kyle says seriously..it gets the laughter to die from my lips.

"W-What?"

"Your different..not a mess.." Kyle holds my hands so gently. "Cartman is a mess. Your just..Tweek.." He says my name with a smile..he's getting closer..I can smell him. I know that sounds weird and I swear i'm not a creeper! but I can..he smells fresh..clean..nice..

"Tweek.." I scoff at my name he said so nicely..but I can feel my face heat up...Kyle is getting so close..it's getting my throat to close up..I can't speak.

"Tweek." He smiles again..He's so close that are noses are almost touching.._Is he trying to eat my face? Is he smelling me? do I smell bad? Is Kyle on drugs? why does he look so happy? why is he say my name like it's a good thing?_

Kyle stops..his eyes widen a bit before he moves away from me..giving us space..He seems surprised..like he didn't realize he got so close..his cheeks tint slightly before he puts a hand to my forehead. "You f-feeling okay Tweek?..your face is really red.."

"S-So is yours.." I find myself saying..but I know my face just got darker..and is it in my imagination..but did Kyle's get darker too?

"Yeah.." He pulls at the collar of his jacket. "I'm just kinda hot is all." Kyle unzips his orange jacket before getting up and placing it on the coat hanger by the front door..he takes off his green gloves and slides off his shoes..He's wearing a button up shirt..red..he looks good in it..with some dark skinny jeans. Kyle turns back and walks towards me..the blush is gone and he smiles.._So he was just hot.._

"I-I'm -erk- hot too!" I decide..my body does feel really warm.. I go to pull off the blanket..only to stop when I see the bare skin of my chest. "J-Jesus! a-am I -erk- naked?!" I screech, pulling the blanket back up protectively, twitching badly. "W-Where did my clothes go?! W-wWre they gone when you found me?! w-was I..o-oh god! w-was I raped?!-"

"No! No you weren't Tweek! your clothes are in the dryer..they were wet..it would just get you sicker to have your wet, cold clothes on you." Kyle reassures..yet he looks like he's hot again. "Your not naked dude, you still have your boxers on."

if possible I feel even warmer..I know i'm blushing again..I don't know if I ever stopped. "You -erk- undressed me?" I shriek..the thought for some reason making me nervous..not that I believe Kyle would do anything to me..it's just..

My body is ugly. My bones stick out. It's not a sight anyone should be burden with except for me.

"Yes tweek. it was either that or having you die of hyperthermia" Kyle speaks firmly..yet his eyes soften as my panic slowly starts to die.

"G-Gah! Your right! I-I could have died!" I pant before taking a slip of my coffee. "..T-Thank you so much Kyle..y-you saved me..and g-got me coffee..I-I didn't mean to bother y-you this much w-when I asked you to pick me up! I -erk- swear!"

"Tweek you're not a bother! You don't have to thank me..i'm your best friend. This is what i'm suppose to do. " He smiles softly at me. "..i'm sure your clothes are done by now. I'll go get them so you can get more comfortable." Kyle turns and walks away..I guess to get my clothes..

I keep the blanket up to my chin like a shield..now more then ever i'm scared of the gnomes..if they steal my underpants then i'll be naked! I'll be naked at Kyle's house! On his couch! gah that's too much pressure! His parents and little brother sits here! Kyle sits here!-

"Ark!" I tremble, my eyes scanning around this room viciously for any signs of the bastards..none on the left side of the room..none on the right-

"Here you go tweek." Kyle comes out of no where, holding my clothes out to me..I can't help to scream, thinking he's the gnomes. "What?" Kyle blinks before looking behind him..he furrows his eye brows when he looks back at me.

"I-I thought you w-were the gnomes!" I twitch as I take my clothes from him.

"..Those things still bother you?" Kyle rubs his chin. "They're been messing with you since elementary school!"

"I know! -erk- they w-won't leave me alone!" I sigh as I pull the blanket over my head..I quickly put on my shirt..but with my twitching hands I can never button them the right way..oh well. it's better than no shirt at all that's for sure!. "Y-You don't even know how many underpants they have stolen from me m-man! i-it's horrible! i-i fight them almost e-every n-night!" I struggle putting on my tight pants still sitting on the couch..but I don't want Kyle seeing me in my boxers!..though he already did..I don't want to be conscious when he does! with a lot of struggling I get my pants up..wiggling on the couch till they're all the way up..I sigh in relief when I button them..before I rip the blanket off..

Only to find Kyle hiding his smile with his hand..but I see it..he's chuckling.

"W-What?" I blink..and twitch.

"Had some trouble there tweek?" He chuckles and I blush.

"Y-You try putting on skinny jeans on while sitting d-down. It's n-not easy i'll tell you!" I defend myself.

"That's why you put them on standing up." Kyle gives me a teasing smile. "All you had to say was look away dude and I would have while you got dressed or you could have went to the bathroom. You didn't have to go through all that trouble."

"I-I wasn't thinking!" I twitch as I take the coffee from Kyle's hands..he held it for me while I was getting dressed..I take a sip, letting the coffee warm my already warm throat. "Y-You know me."

"it's not that you weren't thinking tweek.." Kyle taps my forehead lightly. "it's that you think too much! you think of everything..it's like I can see the gears in your head turning-"

"Gears in m-my head!" I shriek and pull my hair.

"Figure of speech." Kyle smiles sheepishly. "I just meant it's like I can see how much your thinking..you just over load yourself with your imagination."

"O-Oh you could h-have just -ngh- said that." I pout. "N-No gears in m-my head..t-that sounds fucked up man."

This gets Kyle to laugh...though I don't know why..he laughs..his eyes close..and I have to say I like when he smiles..maybe laughter is contagious because I find myself laughing with him..me sitting on his couch..Kyle sitting by my feet..just like when we were younger..like-

Then it hits me.

My eyes get wide..a panic gripping my heart. "O-Oh no!" I scream and get up quickly.

"What? What's wrong?" Kyle stands up with me.

"I-I'm not suppose to -erk- be here! i-i'll get you in trouble if S-Stan or -gah- Cartman sees m-me here!" I freak out, heading towards the door-

Kyle grabs my wrist..stopping me. "Tweek they aren't going to see you here-"

"S-Stan pops in all the time!" I counter. "A-and Cartman i-is a crazy fucker! You n-never know what he's going to do! I-I don't want to get you in trouble Kyle! I-I don't want my only friend to g-get hurt b-because of -erk- me!"

This seems to take the red-head a back..He looks at me in surprise..I figure he finally sees how right my words are..so I try to leave again..

He only tightens his hold on my wrist.

"Tweek.." He says my name with a voice I don't understand..but I don't look back at him. "..Stan won't come around tonight..he's spending the night at Wendy's." This gets me to tense..a bit guilty for bring Stan up. "And cartman won't come over either. even if he did I wouldn't let him in..and it's not like your even apart of Craig's group anymore tweek-" Kyle stops..before he turns me around..his eyes are lighten up..so shinny. "Your not apart of their group anymore tweek!" He practically scremas in my face.

"Ah Jesus!" I shriek, not seeing why Kyle is so excited all of a sudden.

"This is great! I can talk to the guys about letting you back into our group! You could be apart of us again!" Kyle smiles at me excitedly.

"B-But you guys h-have Kenny! Y-You already have four people.." I blink again.

"Butters always hangs around us! He sits with us..and though we haven't said anything, because of Kenny, I think we consider him apart of our group..you could be like that tweek! you could sit with me at lunch again!"

"B-But..Cartman hates me..and I-iIswear Kyle, he g-gets this -erk- crazy look in his eyes when he looks at me! I-I seriously think he wants to eat me!" I take a shaky sip of coffee..trebeling.

"Who cares what fat ass thinks? I'm sure Stan will be with me on this..and Kenny will be on my side just to piss off Cartman!" Kyle grins.

"W-What if they don't w-want me back? I-I don't want to cause you trouble Kyle! i-it's okay really..i can seat back in my old spot-"

"Alone and in the corner? I don't think so. I want you sitting with me Tweek."

I blush at his firmness..and how he holds eye contact with me.

"I'm tired of hiding you. Your my best friend and I want to sit with you at lunch damn it. I don't want you to be scared to be around me in public, or even at my own home! so i'll talk to them..because I want to tweek."

i stare at him with wide eyes..not knwoing what to say..my body twitching only slightly.

"So.." He let's go of my wrist..and gives me a smile. "Wanna stay the night?..like good old times?"

"S-Stay the n-night? t-that's dangerous Kyle! t-they could really see me!" I shriek..only to sneeze half way..my chest hurts..my breath coming out as a wheeze.

"They won't. and even if they did, I don't care. " He says firmly. "Tweek your sick. You shouldn't be going out in the cold anyway..and it's dark out-"

"It is?" I twitch and walk over to the window..pulling the blinds to see it is really dark.. the moon is out. "O-Oh man i-i can't handle g-going out in the dark!"

"Then just stay here." I whip around to Kyle being closer to me..he's smile reassuringly. "You told your parents you were staying the night at a friends anyway right? i'm sure you don't want to go back to..them.." Kyle frowns.

"N-No.." I frown..my eyes shifting as I think about all he just said. "..S-So you really wouldn't mine m-me -erk- sleeping here for the night?"

"Of course not! it's going to be cool." Kyle grins as he grabs my wrist and leads me back to the couch..I twitch nervously..but seeing that I don't want to go out in the dark..I don't feel well..and I don't want to see my parents..also if I went back, I didn't spend the night at a friends and that would be lying!..Kyle doesn't mine me staying..

So I guess i'll stay the night with him.

"What you wanna do? I have some pretty cool movies..but if you're not feeling well you can head to bed, I don't' want to keep you up." Kyle looks into my eyes as we sit on the couch together..looking for the answer.

"I-I can w-watch a moive." I nod..trying to forget about my fear of the TV..if Kyle says i'm okay..then i'm okay. "I-I wouldn't be able to s-sleep this early anyway!"

"You do know it's already 10 right?" Kyle gets up and walks over to the TV..he knees in front of it..opening up a cabinet under it..looking for movies I guess.

"S-So?" I twitch and tilt my head.

Kyle sighs. "You really should get more sleep then you do tweek. it's not healthy staying up so late."

"I c-can't help it! I-I try to sleep I really do!" I take a shaky sip of coffee.

"It's drinking coffee at night that's keeping you up! You shouldn't drink it at night..or at least cut back on it.." Kyle looks back at me..

"F-Fine..i'll just drink this cup tonight." I nod..and drink some more. "I-it's all I need."

"Good because like I said we don't have any coffee here." Kyle chuckles slightly at the look I give him before he pulls out two movie cases. " So what are you feeling like watching tweek? comedy? action?"

"A-Anything but horror! i-i c-can't handle t-that -erk- shit man." My eyes get wide just thinking about it. " W-Watched 'pet cemetery'..the o-only scary movie i've ever s-seen because Craig tricked m-me, telling me it was j-just a sad story about some guy losing his dog.." I whimper. "T-to this day, cats scare the shit out of me..h-how do I know there' not really zombie cats back f-from the dead that want m-my flesh?!"

Kyle blinks at me..his lips crack a smile..before he chuckles. "Is that why when Craig's gang teepeed Cartman's house..You ran as soon as Fat ass's cat came out? we didn't even get to come out before you were running.." Kyle laughs more at the memory.

"H-Hey! a-anything owned by c-cartman I h-have to be extra careful with! t-they could be j-just as evil as him!" I blush lightly at how Kyle still grins at me. "A-and i didn't run right when I s-saw it..I s-stayed in place for like a-a minute. I h-held my ground!"

"Sure Tweek." Kyle chuckles getting me to pout as he puts a dvd into the TV. "Well since you don't know what you want to watch..i'm sure you'll like this." He gets up and turns the lights in the living room off..all that's lighting the room now is the glow of the TV..I feel fear staring at this TV..fear that it wants to get me..that it will swallow me whole..and i'll be trapped in a tiny box forever and-

The screen changes..to something I know very well.

"F-Full house?" I twitch in delight..I can feel my lips twitch up..I forget about my fear..I can't fear something that has my favorite show on it!

"Yup." Kyle smiles. "I still have it from when we use to hang out..You were in love with this show back then!" Kyle studies me a moment..before his smile grows. "and it looks like you still do."

"O-Of course! -erk- 'Full House' n-never gets old!" I cheer as Kyle sits next to me..He sits awfully close but I don't mind. Kyle doesn't stink and i'm pretty sure he doesn't have a disease that I could catch..he's pretty clean..another reason I like my best friend..he's clean..and he knows me so well. I stare at the screen..my twitching dying down a bit..I know I smile when the first episodes starts to play..when I see Bob Sagget make his appearance..

Yet..even though i'm watching this..my mind starts to wonder..and I don't want it to..Kyle's warmth next to me is distracting me..he's too close..it's hard to think..yet it fills my head with other thoughts..realizations..

I'm at Kyle's house. I'm staying the night. He's going to ask about me being in his gang again. I got kicked out of Craig's gang..I was found in the snow, lifeless when I can't remember anything..

"Tweek is something wrong?" Kyle was smiling amused at the show..but when he looked at me..he frowns.

"..D-Do you really -erk- think Cartman will let me back in your gang?" I ask nervously..looking to the ground..holding my cup tightly.

"It's not all fat ass's choice you know. I don't give a shit what he says. I know Stan and Kenny will be on my side." Kyle looks at me with that fire in his eyes. "Besides, they like you tweek."

.._They do_? I can't help to scoff as I look back at the screen..yet when Kyle puts his hand over mine..I feel warmth..and I smile. We sit there, laughing and watching this light-hearted show..full of family and good times..any problem gets worked out..The parents care for their kids and the kids aren't freaks..

So unlike my life.

Me and Kyle don't really talk..we just sit together, laughing at the show..Kyle's hand never leaves mine..He occasionally smiles at me..and I feel my lips twitch back..

This is fun. No pressure. Just me and my best friend, sitting together watching 'Full house'..

I don't think. I don't panic..I know i'll panic later, i'll fine something to scare myself with..but right now i'm good..i'm fine.

Kyle suddenly looks down at his pants..with his eye brow raised. He brings out my cell phone from his pocket. "Oh yeah I forgot I had this." He hands it to me. "Someone's sending you messages dude." I see how he glances at who's writing me..I don't think he saw though because he goes back to watching the TV..

I chuckle at a joke said on the TV before I open my phone..

Only to see I have a message from Craig..

With a good amount of coffee in my sytem..and with Kyle laughing next to me..and with 'Full House' on..

I feel safe. Even with this raven's text. I read it, curiosity getting the best of me..

"_You left your shit at my house. I'm at your place to give it back to you..and what, are you not here? Where the fuck are you?"_

Kyle smiles at me..and with not really paying attention to what I say..I type back.

_"You said to go to my best friend. so that's what I did."_ I send this to him before putting my phone back in my pocket..

I should be terrfied..but it doesn't register what I just did..maybe if Craig texted back, threating me or calling me..I would snap out of this happy state and freak the fuck out but..

I don't hear anything from Craig for the rest of the night. I'm not complaining.

"Aww i-is it really -ngh- over a-already?" I frown when I see the starter screen of this dvd..with the whole cast of 'Full house' smiling at me..wanting me to play it again-

"Yeah." Kyle chuckles. "It only comes with 5 episodes per disk."

"S-Scam artists. T-they j-just want more money out o-of us!" I shake my head.

"Any one selling anything is a scam artist to you tweek." Kyle grins amused.

"W-Well that's because they are." I mumble as I take another sip of my coffee..averting my gaze.

Kyle doesn't say anthing..suddenly it gets quit between me and him..I won't say it's uncomfortable silence..but I don't like the quiet..when it's quiet my fucked up head likes to fill it up with noise-"

"You know..I missed this." Kyle's soft voice breaks the quiet..I tense, my thoughts being disturbed as I look over at him with wide eyes..Kyle isn't looking at me..he's looking at his hands. "I forgot how fun it was just to hang out with Tweek..it's been so long.." He gets this far away look to his eyes. "You know the more I saw you at the coffee shop, the more and more I wanted us to be able to be like we use to..Maybe you getting kicked out of Craig's gang was a good thing, now we don't have to worry about us being on opposite sides and all that. Now we can really go back to how we use to be." Kyle looks at me..and he's smiling so nicely at me..I know i'm staring at him with awe. "..Are you sad that you got kicked out of Craig's gang?" Kyle frowns now.

"I-I'm n-not really -erk- sad." My gaze shifts as I think about it. "I-It was too much pressure..C-Craig was scary and.." I look at him. "I-I'd rather be on your side Kyle..s-so I don't have to worry about getting you in trouble. I-it makes me even more paranoid t-then I already am!" I shriek at that and take a slip of my coffee..

For some reason Kyle's eyes soften at what I said..I don't get the look on his face..

I really don't get it when he hugs me.

I tense, feeling his arms around me..I jerk..a panic gripping me. _What is he doing? is he going to squeeze me to death? is __he_-

Kyle gives me a light hug before he pulls away..that look never leaving. "I'm glad tweek.."

Is all he says. _Glad? glad for what?..that I want to be on his side? wasn't it obvious?_

"So.." The red-head yawns as he pulls out his phone..he frowns looking at it..something flashing in those eyes of his before he blinks..and it's gone. "It's 12 now. I know you like to stay up all night tweek, but I have work in the morning...I don't really have a place set up for you, I wasn't expecting this." He frowns slightly. "I could sleep on the couch and you take my bed-"

"N-NO." I shriek. "I c-can't take your bed! that's too m-much pressure! Y-You need your bed to sleep well! You have to get up early, I don't. B-Besides sleeping in o-other people's beds is creepy man." No offense to Kyle but I just have a thing with knowing where things have been before I let myself go unconscious on them. "I-I'll sleep on the couch." I pour the remainder of my coffee in my cup in my thermos..before settling my thermos next to the couch. I lay down on it to prove my point, my body still twitching.

"Tweek your my guest-"

"And you g-guest says sleep in your own bed." I feel my lips trying to twitch up in reassurance. "I'm fine- ngh- I probably won't sleep anyway."

"..At least let me get you some a pillow." Kyle frowns slightly but he leaves..I feel he would argue more if he wasn't so tired..I can see how his eyes are drooping..He's not use to staying up too late, straight A student Kyle isn't sleep deprived like me..

I never sleep.

If this was my home I would have taken a shower..but it's not my home. I dont' know what it is..but I don't trust people's bathrooms..not if I haven't been in them a lot. I use to be okay with Kyle's bathroom when I was younger, but it's been so long..I don't know..

He could have a monster in his cabinets..or his parents could be hiding a dead man in the closet, or for the love of god someone missed the toilet and pissed on the floor and didn't clean it up and I step in it..

I twitch, biting my lip to stop my shriek..no..i'll take a shower when I get home tomorrow.

"Don't think about the germs that must be growing on you right now..don't think about them making a civilization or their plans on killing you..You'll take a shower tomarrow..everything's going to be fine.." I repeat to myself..my twitching slowly dies down..and I sigh in relief..

One freak out avoided..but there will be may more tonight, I can feel it.

"Here's one of my pillows." Kyle comes down the stairs and walks till he's in front of me with a blue pillow. "Is this okay? are you sure you want to sleep on the couch tweek?" Kyle still looks at me concerned..with those eyes drooping..

"I-I'm fine Kyle." I reassure as I take the pillow from him, putting the pillow behind my head before wrapping myself back in the blanket Kyle had me I when I woke up. "G-Get some -ngh- sleep. You look like your about to pass out and that would b-be too much pressure! I don't k-know how to do CPR."

"I won't pass out tweek." He rubs his eye..before he yawns. "..If your really going to stay down here..i'll leave the lamp light on..and promise me you'll try to get some sleep?"

"I -erk- promise." I nod and grip onto my blanket as if to prove my point.

"Good.." He yawns again as he turns on the lamp then he starts walking back towards the stairs..he pauses. "..Do you work tomorrow?"

"..U-Uh y-yeah.." I blink...remembering I do, in fact work..shit. I hate that place.

"..If your sick take it easy okay? You felt really warm on your forehead..no point making yourself sicker.."

Now that I listen to his voice carefully..something isn't right..what I mistook for tiredness..seems to be more than that..his voice is quiet..slow..

"K-Kyle are y-you -er- okay?" I can't help but to frown when he sighs.

"You always can read right through me can't you tweek? Can't hide anything from you.." I tense..a panic raising in me thinking he's mad because I can see through him..I don't mean to it's just-

My mind stops when Kyle turns around..he has a small smile on his face..those eyes locking onto mine. "It's the same as always..I feel like a broken record talking about the same problem over and over again..don't you get tired of me talking about Stan?"

"N-No. I-If it's bothering you, I-I want to hear about it..s-so what did Stan do?" I sit up, showing him he has all my attention.

Kyle looks at me for a moment before he runs a hand through all those curls.. "He didn't call me today..Even when he's at Wendy's he usually calls just to talk for a couple minutes..but today he didn't. He hasn't texted me back either..it's just..frustrating..." Kyle chuckles slightly. "It's stupid right? getting upset over that?"

"I d-don't think y-your stupid Kyle..y-your the smartest person I know." I say truthfully when he looks at me..I twitch slightly but tae a deep breath. "Y-You guys are best friends, y-you were with him before Wendy..s-so your upset He doesn't communicate with y-you with Wendy around..t-there's nothing stupid -erk- about it."

"..TWeek.." Kyle looks at me with those tired eyes..yet something flashes in them..and before I know it..the sadness is gone, and he's smiling at me. "You're a great friend."

I blush as Kyle turns around ..the lamp next to me still giving me light..

"Good night Tweek..I won't be here when you get up..i'll text you when I get out of work okay?"

"O-Okay, good n-night -erk- Kyle."

Kyle stops walking up the stairs again.

"..And you better go and get your stuff from Craig's." Kyle gives me a stern look. "Don't let that ass hole keep your stuff! if you don't get it, I will!"

"D-Don't worry..I will.." I gulp..thinking about Craig and going back to his house..I feel like i'm trembling.

"Okay..while..see ya." Kyle almost seems hesitant to go..which I don't understand..he's tired, why is he hesitating? But he walks up the stairs..leaving me alone in his living room..

I lay on my back so I'm staring up at the ceiling..so i'm not looking at the TV..Kyle said TVs aren't after me but I don't want to look at it..ignore it and it will leave you alone..

Now that there's nothing but darkness around me..now that i'm alone..my mind starts to turn..I start to think and for me, thinking is hell. It's dangerous and scary.

I think of Craig.

Those hard, piercing blue eyes..how they stabbed into me today..how he yelled at me..how I saw that rage in his eyes..He could have hurt me! he could have killed me!..instead he kicked me out of his house, kicked me out of his gang..

Do I feel sad?..I feel my eyes watering..

No i'm not sad. I'm terrified..

Good thing he didn't call me or text me today..I would have a mental break down if he..wait..did he contact me?...

No. No he didn't. I would remember something like that.

At least now that i'm not in their group I don't have to worry about being around Craig all the time..or doing things to hurt Kyle's group..

I think of Kyle.

He let me stay the night here..he saved me from dying..gave me a blanket and coffee..gave me full house and reassurance..He's going to talk to Cartman about letting me back in the gang..I can't really say how I feel about it. I want to be around Kyle more..but being in a gang is way too much pressure! especially their gang because they get into so much crazy shit!-

I bit my lip to suppress my sheirk..I don't want to wake anyone up!..I close my eyes..twitching..trying to try get some sleep like Kyle wants. Trying to get all these thoughts out of my head..it's too much to deal with-

_"You can't sleep..When you sleep your helpless.."_ A voice coos in my head when I get sort of relaxed..

My eyes shoot open.

The crazy voice in my head is right! What if the gnomes come and try to take my underpants? Oh god what if Craig comes?! What if he finds I'm here and breaks into the house and tries to kill me?! He really wants to kill me now! i'm not in his gang, nothings' holding him back! Is the doors locked? Is all the windows locked?! Oh no..oh god..

Craig is going to kill me!

I shriek..I can't help it but as soon as the noise leaves me i put my hands over my mouth..I tremble..I want coffee..but i'm too scared to move my hands away from my mouth..What if I shriek again and I wake them up? what if Kyle gets mad and kicks me out?! What if I have to walk home and i'm attacked by hoodlums! I don't have money so they'll kill me and sell my parts for-

"O-Oh -erk- Jesus!" I bite the blanket to muffle my scream..i'm trembling so much..i'm freaking out..i'm going to have a mental break down..not here..not here in kyle's house..he doesn't deserve it..

_Close your eyes. you're in a field. Deers and bunnies are in the field._

I close my eyes..taking deep breaths..I picture myself in my happy place..the place where nothing is too much pressure..there's bunnies, birds, a pond, trees..there's anything I want..it's my space..my kingdom..i'm great in my place..I belong..

My twitching slowly starts to die..my breathing becomes even..happy place..happy-

I hear..the TV turn on. It clicks..white noise..then another click..a woman talking..

My eyes shoot open..not able to stop myself my head jerks over to look at the TV..my happy place has dissolved..i'm freaking out..im' twitching again..

The TV is on a channel with a woman talking about flowers?..

At seeing those red roses in her hands..a static fills my ears..my eyes get wide..

Images flash through my head..they hurt..I can't stop them..

_Pip and me in the flowers..his soft smile..The flowers on his gave..blood on the corner of Pip's mouth..the hand that stopped me when I tried to reach him._

I can't scream..I can't look away..i'm frozen in fear, stuck looking at these flowers..remembering my dream..

I went to Pip's house?..I..saw his flowers..then..he said something..about a friend..he couldn't answer..who stopped me from helping Pip?..who was that? the touch that gave me chills..that gave me fear?..why is my mind so fucked up?..why can't i remember things?..anything?..this feels important..I'm scared..i'm-

The TV changes to static..before it shuts off..

I open my mouth to scream out in fear and pain..my head hurts it-

A hand covers my mouth.

"**It's time to sleep."** A dark voice speaks against my ear..

I can't scream. I can't move..yet I feel my eye lids closing despite my fear..

Everything fades away from me..

The last thing I hear is a throaty chuckle..

Before it's all silent.

* * *

**Chapter three! so this wasn't that exciting I know, but this had to happen. Craig will be in the next chapter though for those who like him. Please review and tell me what you think!**

**Till next time:)**


	4. Strawberry cake

"Hey twitch guy, get up!" A voice cuts through the comfort of my sleep..My eyes shoot open, I scream and move deeper into whatever I'm on, pulling the blanket up as a shield.

"D-Don't -erk- kill me!" I shriek in distress..my mind revealing..I can't just be woken up like that! I need time for my brain to come back together or I'll be a mess all day and-

"..Do you always scream when you wake up?" I blink as I finally focus on the boy that is standing in front of the couch..Ike is looking at me with his eye brow raised..a jacket in his hands. He's all dressed.._wait..Kyle's brother?..why is he in my house-_

Then everything comes back..I'm at Kyle's..I stayed the night.. My eyes get wide.

"S-Shit! o-oh Jesus did I sleep in?!" I throw the blankets off of me, my chest tightening in panic. "I didn't m-mean too! I-Is your parent's mad? Gah! I g-got to get out of here!" I screech and go to get up-

Only for Ike to push me.

I shriek in fright as I fall back..so I'm sitting on the couch..I look at him with wide, terrified eyes..o_h god..Kyle's little brother wants to kill me, he wants_-

"Calm the hell down before you start running outside. You'll probably slip and fall or get hit by a car." Ike shakes his head. "Kyle would have a fit. I'm suppose to look after you while he's at work..he said he'd pay me like ten bucks but this blows just waiting for you to get up. So.." Ike throws the jacket at me, I hit it away like it was going to hurt me..I tremble, staring to crawl up the couch. Ike blinks.. "..Are you seriously afraid of jackets?"

"G-Gah! N-No don't be -erk- ridiculous! I-it's what could be on the j-jacket! Y-y-You could have planted a bomb on it!" I hug myself..I'm extra shaky..maybe I should drink coffee..I get really paranoid when I'm working up badly...right now, this ten year old boy is about to make me piss myself. I'm in a place I don't' know too well..and Kyle isn't even here! Ike could kill me! He could-

"Your insane." Ike states bluntly getting me to shriek. "..The jacket is Kyle's. He told me to give it to you for your walk home. And here." Ike holds out a cup..I know what it is right when the smell hits my nose.

"C-Coffee!" I gasp and snatch it away from this boy that is looking at me wide eyes..I start to chug it..My addiction going down my throat..slowly, but surly calming me down..just a little bit..

"..Kyle told me to get you coffee.." Ike blinks. "Dude it's not going anywhere."

I don't stop..I drink every last drop..I take a big breath..before I let it out.._peace..happy place..calm down_..I nod to myself..things coming more clearer.. Ike doesn't' want to kill me..He's Kyle's little brother..Kyle just told him to look after me..

"So..I'm going to leave now.." Ike looks at me oddly before he slowly starts to inch away..He turns towards the door-

"-erk- wait!" I grab my thermos from next to the bed and grip it tightly. Ike sighs but he stops walking.

"What?"

"W-what time is it? D-Did I really sleep in and.." I look at Kyle's jacket..it's a light green, but it doesn't look like his usual one. "I c-can't take Kyle's stuff! He a-already does too much for me."

"Yeah but he wants you to have it." Ike grunts. "and it's 1:00-"

"1:00! J-Jesus I have w-work in two h-hours!" I shriek..only to cough..my chest wheezing..

"You look like shit." Ike comments when he looks back at me. "You sick?"

"J-Jeez thanks.." I mumble..but I do feel like shit. Last night I didn't feel that bad.. I was sneezing..now my body feels sore. My nose is stuffy and I feel hot all over..I'm sweating.._oh god! I didn't take a shower last night! The germs must be having a party on my skin!-"_

"Yeah your sick." Ike puts his hands in his pocket. " Mom! Can you give the weird twitchy kid a ride home! He's sick!"

"W-What? I don't n-need a-" I start..only for Ike to turn..and leave the house..The bastard. I take a deep breath before I try to force myself up..my muscles feel stiff..hard to move..

"Oh Tweek your up!" A voice speaks to my right..She sounds like she has a accent..I turn to my right..and have to bite back my scream when I see Kyle's mother..She's smiling at me...I hate meeting people's parents..they only make mine seem all the more inhuman. "Your finally up! Kyle never tells me when we're going to have company, I would have cleaned up this dump for you. It's been so long Tweek. Let me get a good look at you." Ms. Broflovski smiles as she looks me up and down..I don't like it..I feel like an ant under a magnifying glass and that's not cool man! I twitch under her stare..it really has been a while since I've seen this woman..I can't remember much of her..just that she's loud..but she can be nice..I guess. "You've grown up so much! Such a handsome young man!" I can't help to scoff at that..but I don't think she notices..She's too busy looking at me..then she frowns. "Oh Tweek you look awful!"

"I-It's nothing.." I try to smile..it probably looks like a grimace. "J-Just a cold.." I cough and I hate that I do..I don't want to seem worse then I am!

"You poor dear! Let me get you home. Be sure to get plenty of rest and drink grinder ale, you have that right sweet heart?"

"..I-I think so..'I get up..seeing I have no choice in this..I don't really feel like walking to my house anyway..I really feel bad..there's a ringing in my ears..it's painful...everything starting to spin..

"You know..Kyle talks about you a lot." Ms. Broflovski speaks as she drives..a smile on her lips..I blink as I look around..I'm in a car..I have my thermos..and I'm wearing Kyle's jacket.._how did I get in here?..Time skip?.._ _I hate this..why is my brain so fucked up?_..I take a deep breath..

"H-He does?" I can't help to look at her once her words resister in my brain..my eyes a bit wide.

"Yes. He talks mostly to Ike about you but I over hear him." _More like eavesdropping_..I think. "He seems very found of you..and I'm glad. I like you a lot better then those other boys he hangs out with! Cartman makes fun of him all the time for being a Jew, Kenny..I can't help to wonder where that boy's been, and Stan..Stan is okay I suppose..But I like you more." She glances over at me.

"W-Why?" I twitch..she likes me more then Stan?..something must be wrong with her.

"Your a good influence on him. Also I never hear him complaining about you like he does with his other friends.." She hums. "Keep him on track Tweek. You know..maybe you could get him away from Stan. Some time apart will do them some good..I'm starting to suspect something funny is going on with those boys.." Her voice..gets different. "..Kyle isn't playing for the other team is he?"

I try not to scream..I try not to twitch like crazy..the look in Kyle's mom's eyes..It tells me all I needs to know.. She won't be excepting of Kyle being gay..She won't understand.. "O-Of course -ngh- not." I shake my head..trying to stay as calm as possible.

"Good.." her eyes go back to normal..and she looks to the road. "It's just..he never brings a girl around..or even talks about them for that matter.."

"K-Kyle doesn't want a g-girl friend right now so he c-can -erk- focus getting into college." I twitch slightly at my lying..but it's for my best friend. "That makes sense I'm just..a mother and mother's worry." She chuckles.. I dont' laugh.

I feel the relief..for once in my life at seeing my house..at seeing I'm back home. "T-Thanks for the ride.." I open the car door almost hastily, getting out of the car quickly.

"Your welcome. I hope to see you again Tweek." She smiles..I nod..before I close the door. I decide I don't like Kyle's mom..something about her just screams well.. a bitch. She won't except Kyle for being gay..it gets something in me to boil..I feel..a anger..Kyle is so nice..he works so hard..he does so many great things.. So what if he's gay? He's better then all the straight guys in South Park. He's amazing..and he's still her son.

I shake my head..my stuffy nose..and my clothes clinging to me starting to bother me..I look down and gasp..Kyle's jacket! I forgot I had it! Before I can even freak out about this..when my eyes fall on my house..I stop..everything stops.

Clothes are scattered every where..on my front lawn..in the bushes in front of our house..some are even on the roof..after looking at a shirt laying in the snow before me..I realize these are my clothes..my bag I had them in one of the things on the roof.

"What t-the h-hell is going on!" I scream and grab my hair._.Was it the gnomes? Did they get pissed off because i wasn't home and._.Then I stop..

Craig had my bag of clothes..did he come by my house?..Did he do this?!

I scream louder..looking at this mess..how the hell am I suppose to get on the roof?! No I can't, I'll fall but I can't just leave this here! Why would Craig do this? Does he really hate me now?..what did I do?..I feel a fear..a panic claw at me..My twitching is hurting my aching body..I'm out of coffee and I need to do something about this, I need to take a shower and I need to go to work-

"Oh good afternoon Tweek!" My father suddenly comes out of the house..a coffee mug in his hand that gets me to tense..He smiles at me..before his eyes fall on the clothes on the lawn..the smile falls as he looks at the bushes and on the roof.

"G-Gah it wasn't me!" I pull at my shirt in distress..I'm really about to have a mental break down-

"You should leave the decorating to your mother Tweek." My father hums..getting my thoughts to stop as he starts walking down towards the mail box.

"B-But I didn't do this-"

"Beautiful weather we're having." My father hums again.

I breathe heavily..as I hit my forehead with my palm..I really can't deal with my father right now..I need a shower. I really need to get out of the cold..Everything is hurting..I feel so tense..it hurts..I bite back my scream as I run past all my clothes..I can't deal with it now..I need coffee..I need to relax..I need to get away from my crazy father..I need to be alone..

I run into the house..only to be met with my mother's far away smile. "Oh Tweek your back! How was the sleep over with your friend? Did you have fun?" Those eyes..look at me..but at the same time they don't.

"Y-Yes.." I mumble. "M-Mom I really need-"

"Coffee?" She hums as she holds out a fresh pot of coffee..I sigh but take the top off my thermos..I watch with lustful eyes as she pours that coffee into my thermos..my addiction..my life. "I thought you would want some. Are you working today?"

"..Y-Yeah, I just n-need to take a shower.." I take a sip of coffee..seeing how she just nods..I know I look like shit, but does she care? No, she doesn't.

"By the way, I seen how you decorated the front of the house..I must say Tweek you should leave that to me-"

Oh hell.

"I-It's not d-decorations! i-it's my fucking clothes! I d-didn't throw them around though! It was C-Craig! H-He wants to kill me!" I cry out and grip my hair..thinking of Craig..with those cold piercing blue eyes.

"Tweek drink your coffee." My mother tells me..

Of course. They never listen.

I grind my teeth as I grip my thermos. "I w-want out of this place!" I scream and run up the stairs..I hear my mother give off a 'oh dear' and that's it.. I run to the bathroom and slam the door behind me..I can't take all this shit! My fucked up head can't! Craig is going to kill me! My parents still won't fucking listen to me! Kyle's mom is a bitch! I'm so dirty and I hurt all over..I just want out! I scream in frustration as I slide down the door..till I'm sitting on the floor..I drink my coffee..trying to calm down just a bit..but right now even my coffee isn't working..

_Your in a field. Pretty flowers. a nice breeze.._

I try to think of my happy place..but I can't..not right now..I need to think of something else..or I'll have a full freak out..the last time that happened, I was sent to the hospital..shards of glass stuck all over me..and most of the house destroyed. My parents told the doctor..' You know how boys are. Destructive. we'll give him a stern talking to'. The stern talking to was my dad telling me stories that didn't make sense..They just don't get it. They don't care.

Either way I don't want to go back to the hospital. That place is full of dying people, and germs and mean nurses, and bad food! They might try to give me a needle or shove something up my butt to take my temperature! No, I'm not going to the hospital. I take deep breaths..trying to think of the good things that happened..

_Kyle.._

I take a sip of coffee..saying this boy's name over and over again in my head..thinking of that soft smile..those emerald eyes full of fire..his gentle touch when he holds my hand, his laughter..so sweet..His words about me..how he looks at me..like I'm good. Like I'm not a freak of nature..I think of Kyle..when he leaned in so close to me..our noses almost touching..our lips almost touching..

My body starts feeling warm..and when I go to touch me face..it's on fire..it could be just the cold but..I think I'm blushing..My heart is pounding faster..

I really need to take that shower now.

I force myself up, taking a long sip of coffee before I place my thermos on the sink. I try not to look at myself in the mirror as I carefully take off Kyle's jacket..I fold it up and place it on a clean rack. _Kyle is too nice to me..I need to give that back to him as soon as possible..._I think as I undo the buttons of my shirt..but with my shaking hands I usually just rip the buttons out..I lose some of them, that's another reason I can't button my shirts right. I fold it up and place it on the rack..sometimes I wish I had some different shirts then just buttoned up..it's not like I don't have money it's just..the South Park mall scares the hell out of me. There's too many people in one place..and they're people from South Park! Anything could happen!..I also don't like going there..because it's where Stan's gang goes sometimes..The last thing I wanted while being with Craig was to run into Cartman alone.

I slide off my pants and boxers..I fold the boxers into the pants so it will be harder for the gnomes to get. I take my phone from my pocket and set it down next to my thermos. I get my shirt from the rack before putting all my clothes in the hamper..I shiver as the cold air hits my bare body..I don't look in the mirror, looking in the mirror now would be like a death sentence..I need to calm more before I can handle the sight of my own body.

I turn around, and walk into the shower, closing the curtain behind me. My shaky hands are quick to turn on the water..turning it up so it's burning me.. A sigh of relief escapes my lips as the water hits my cold skin..the steam clearing up my nose better..I let the water tame my crazy hair..it's now soaking and sticking to my cheeks..the hot water clears my mind..and I'm able to think again..

Let me recap. Craig kicked me out of his group for no reason. Kyle saved me, took me in, said he's going to try to get me back in his gang, gave me his jacket. Craig threw my clothes everywhere..Craig wants to kill me.. I just don't get it. What did I do that was so wrong to him? I just..I don't' get it!

I shriek as I get some of my special soap..it's vanilla scented. I love vanilla, it's such a sweet taste and scent. I rub it over my shaking body..my head starting to hurt again.. I've been through a lot..maybe I should stay home today..take a break you know? relax..drink coffee..try to sleep more-

As I reach for the shampoo..I catch a glimpse of something from the corner of my eye. I whip my head around..only to see..a shadow standing outside of my curtain. In alarm I step back..only for me to lose my footing..I slip.

With a scream I fall on my ass..causing a thump..Good thing I actually have some meet there..or I could have broken my ass! My bones are really weak and-

_ "Your so clumsy."_ A dark voice chuckles..and to my horror..the shadow is still there. I whimper..a panic clenching me as I grab a bottle of shampoo..getting up slowly..The shadow hasn't moved.

"S-Stay back! I-I have s-shampoo and I'm not a-afraid to get it in y-your -erk- eyes!" I scream as I rip the curtain away..ready to fight..

Only to see nothing there. There's no one in the bathroom. I blink as I look around..I even get out and start feeling where I saw the shadow..nothing but air.. I'm really losing it..and I can't stay here. I need get out of this house..it's like this place makes me more crazy then I already am! I get back in the shower..looking closely at the curtain from time to time as I wash my hair..it's hard to get my fingers through it but hell, my hair can't be fully tamed.. I need out of here..and the only time I usually get away..is at Harbucks. At my job. Most the time I'm stuck here..with my parents..

Even though Kyle told me I should take it easy..I don't want to stay here. I don't feel that bad anymore..I just..need to get away from here.. I close my eyes..and let the shampoo get rinsed out of my hair..falling down my frail, weak body..

I wish this water could cleanse my mind, just as it cleanses my body.

* * *

Harbucks is a small shop here in South Park. It took over my dad's company a long time ago but that's for the best. My dad didn't have the best taste back then. It's been my job for awhile now..Though I hate coffee..though I hate this job..I have to admit I'm a beast at it. Coffee is my life. My job is to make coffee, and give it to people. That's it. This is my domain. Harbucks is like my ship and I'm the captain..or..something like that.

This small shop is my get away from my parents..it's my get away from that house..and yet I hate it here. I couldn't tell you why really..Most of the costumers are nice..older folk..I get paid good.. Maybe it's because of the coffee..that I'm handing my addiction out to others..I feel bad..like I'm ruining them, that they might end up like me..

But that's ridiculous. No one can end up as bad as this.

"H-Here you go Mr. Albert." I place down a cup of coffee. Black. Bitter. Just as this old man likes it. I try not to shake too much as he takes a sip of it..

"AH, you got it." The old man smiles at me. "This is the only place that knows how to make coffee just as I like it! Thank you."

"Y-Your welcome." I smile before I walk to the next table..I tense when the first thing I see is black hair. _Shit is Craig-_

I stop my freak out when I see this person completely.

A boy sits by himself, staring out the window, his hand under his chin, holding his head up. He's dressed in black from head to toe..his arm muscles being able to be seen through the fabric of his shirt..This isn't Craig..Is it one of the goth kids?..but then where are the other three?.. I clear my throat nervously.

"W-Welcome to h-harbuks may I-I take your order?"

He doesn't respond.

"..U-Um-"

"I don't drink coffee." He speaks..it's husky, deep. I blink..a bit taken aback because..well..he is in a coffee shop..

"T-Then why are you -erk- here?" I ask..trying not to sound rude.. I tense when the boy chuckles.

"Have to keep my eye on someone."

"W-What-"

"Don' you have something other then coffee here?" He grunts..before he slowly turns..I have to bite my lip to stop my scream..

His eyes. They're blood red. Deep and dark..full of hate..

"What is it?" This boy smirks. "It's rude to stare."

"G-Gah! I'm s-sorry!" I shriek and look down at my hands so I don't look at him. "W-We have cakes too..b-baked goods. If it h-has batter in it, we p-probably can get it to you."..I'm being calm..but on the inside I'm panicking.._He has red eyes! Is he demon? Why do they seem so familiar though? why doesn't anyone else seem afraid?_ I'm scared to run out of here..thinking I'd anger this person..if he's a demon I don't want to piss off a demon!

"Get me a strawberry cake, with a real strawberry on top." He cracks his knuckles..I can't help but to look at him like that.. This guy looks like he eats babies with out even blinking! and he's asking for strawberry cake?..with a strawberry on top?..He doesn't come off as the person to like sweets but then again, how dare I judge appearances? Maybe this guy is a big softy inside, maybe's he's a good demon who only eats cakes-

"Are you going to get my cake or just stare at me like your retarded?" This boy smirks. "I know I'm sexy, don't have to drool over me though-"

"G-Gah! I-I wasn't!" I twitch out of my thoughts and pull my hair. "I w-wasn't drooling! T-That's sick man! and I-I'm not retarded!" I glare..but it probably looks more like a pout. "Y-Your cake will be brought to you shortly." I turn on my heel and start marching away..but I can feel my face heat up when I hear that boy's laughter.

Jack ass. He is hot, but cockiness isn't. I can resist a nice face and body.. I can..

I check around to make sure there isn't anyone else I need to get their order from..but no. It's only the old man and that boy..It's a slow day. I sigh..as I walk behind the counter and into the kitchen.. Now I'm not a baker. I make the coffee and that's it man. My dad hired someone to cook for us..my only co-worker..and well..he's..uh..

"I-I got a order for a s-strawberry cake with a real s-strawberry on top.." I grab at my apron nervously when the boy keeps working on something..like he didn't hear me.. "C-Christopher-"

"Beetch! What did I tell you?" The brunette turns around..those dark, brown eyes glaring into my own getting me to squeak..those wrinkles in his face seem to be getting deeper..a cigarette in his mouth..I won't remind him he's not suppose to be smoking back here..I like my life thank you very much. " You don't say my name 'ere. I swear to that fucking beetch god that if anyone finds out about zis, I'll take my shovel and shove it up that up-zight ass hole of yours."

"O-Oh Jesus! D-Don't do that! I'm -erk- sorry!" I whimper and grip my hair..I'm trembling so much. "I c-can't deal with something that big i-in my butt!" I cry out.

. For some reason..any anger that Christopher had seems to melt away..he grins..and he starts to laugh. "You fall for ze 'Don't say my name' bit every zime! You know I'm just fucking with you." The french boy puts a hand on top of my head, ruffling my hair. I pout and hit his hand away. " Really? 'I can't deal with something that big in my butt'" He cracks up..shaking his head. "My zweek. Does that mean you've dealt with something smaller in your butt?" The french boy's lips curl..

"N-No! Nothing's been up my butt!" I feel my face heat up and I glare at him.

"Ohh, I could change zat." Christopher purrs, grabbing my chin..that perverted smile on his face..I feel my heart pick up speed..god help me but he's so attractive..With his tan skin, his built body..I've never seen him with his shirt off but I know I would have to take a trip to the bathroom after. He's one of the hottest guys here in my opinion..but he's scary as fuck! He's gotten in more fights then I can count and he talks bad about god all the time and he does shit like this to me!

"F-Fuck off." I feel my face get redder but I smack his hand off me lightly. "G-Get -ngh- back to work. and s-stop scaring me like that! i-it's too confusing!"

"Well if you zought for a moment, you'd realize that I don't give a shit what anyone zinks. They say anything about me baking, zey lose teeth. Simple as zat." He smirks. "Let me get that strawberry cake for you..are you sure zis isn't just for you? Your usually the only one zat orders zis."

"N-No -gah- it's f-for some freaky guy out there w-with red eyes!" I tremble and lean closer to him. "I t-think he's a demon.." I whisper.

"I zink your crazy." Christopher whispers back..and when I hit him , he laughs. "Alright, alright. I'll get on it." He blows his cigarette smoke in my face..

"G-Gah!" I cough before running out of the kitchen. I hate when he does that! and I can hear the bastard laughing! "Dick.." I grumble..

Christopher isn't' really a bad person to work with..he can just be annoying and scary at times..sometimes I think of him something close to a friend, if he still went to school I would probably try to hang around him at lunch..but he dropped out a long time ago. He works here and..actually I don't know what else he does..but he always has money..like a lot of money.. I wonder if he's a stripper on the side? Or a prostitute?

I blush at the thought..though that would explain all the money, Girls..and guys would love to sleep with him.

As I wait for Chris, I make a frappe for a lady..I ring her up just as Chris calls me. "It's done." He grins at me as he hands me a plate..It's a nice piece. The icing is smooth and a pretty pink..the strawberry looks fresh..and I know it's warm. Christopher is a amazing cook...I feel my mother water.

"W-Wow this looks really good!" I beam, looking at it.

"Get it to ze customer..unless it was you?" The french boy seems amused when I glare at him.

"I-It's not for me." I huff as I turn around and walk from behind the counter..I feel his eyes on me..that bastard is going to watch me give the cake away. I notice the old man is gone..He left some money on the table for me..how nice. I stop at the table with the boy..only to stop.. He's gone.

"Where is zis customer?" I tense when I turn around and Chris is right behind me, grinning at the empty table. "Oh zweek. You could 'ave just asked me for zis. You didn't have to lie-"

"I w-wasn't lying! T-There was a boy right here with dark, red scary eyes and h-he wanted this cake!" I cry out in distress..Chris only looks more amused.

"Sure zweek. Just eat your cake." He laughs again before he turns and walks back in the kitchen..

But..But there was someone here..right? I didn't just..imagine that did I?..It is kinda weird that..he asked for my favorite dessert..

I sigh. _What is wrong with me? well..the list goes on and on but..what's wrong with me that I'm seeing things?_

I walk so I'm back behind the counter..looking at the cake.._well..I don't want it going to waste._.So with that in mind I grab a fork and go to town on it.. I can't help to moan as the cake melts in my mouth..it's sooo good. It's like..heaven in a slice. I close my eyes..enjoying it..maybe everything is going to be okay..maybe I was just hungry..that's it..everything is going to be fine..there's no demon out to get me-

I hear the door bell ring..telling me someone just walked in.

"H-Hello and welcome to Harbucks, may I take your-" I start off cheerfully..opening my eyes..only to stop. Good thing I swallowed already or I would have choked. My face turns pale..my body trembling..my chest..it hurts..all those good feelings are gone now.

Craig..Craig mother fucking Tucker walks into my shop..glaring me down. He doesn't take a seat..no. He walks towards the counter, towards me in long, smooth strides..His face is blank..but his eyes..hold a hint of that anger.

"D-Don't kill me!" I shriek and duck behind the counter..as if that's going to protect me from him.

"I'm not going to kill you. I'm here to order." He speaks calmly..bluntly..

"Yeah r-right!" I spaz out. "Y-You probably have a gun and your g-going to shoot my b-brains out!"

"If I was going to kill you I'd be more creative then that." He grunts. "Just take my order."

I tremble..but he's right. Craig wouldn't just shoot me here..no..He would want something slower, something more painful..He would want to do it when we were alone too..I'm safe here..for now. I slowly get up from behind the counter..Craig's piercing eyes still boring into me.

"I want a mocha frappe." He never stops looking into my eyes.

"..T-That will be 2.15." I twitch as he hands me the money..his hand brushing against mine almost gets me to scream but I hold it in. I put the money in the cashier "..Y-You can sit down now."

"I think I'll stay here." I can hear in his voice there's no room for talking him out of it..so I twitch and walk over to our frappe machine..grabbing a cup I start filling it up with the cold, chocolaty coffee. "So." I tense at his voice..but I keep working. "What you do at your best friend's last night?" It's causal..yet I can sense it..a tension.

"T-That's none of your business." I snap..the fear is there..but a anger is also starting to build..He has no right to be here, at my work. He just wants to mess with me, mess with my head!

"Is that his jacket?" Again..it's like that anger in Craig is slowly starting to build.

"A-Again none of your business." I grumble. "B-But didn't you say for my best friend to keep me warm? and h-he did. He gave me this jacket and took care of me. He found me l-laying in the snow yesterday..I c-could have died." I start filling the cup up with some whip cream..Craig has gone silent. "So yeah, this is his j-jacket. I s-spent most of my time passed out on h-his couch. T-That's what I did Craig."

The raven..has gone deadly quiet..and when I turn around there's a expression I haven't seen before..guilt? Is it guilt?..He takes off his hat and scratches his head. "..Why were you just laying in the snow? Did something happened?"

"Y-Yeah. You k-kicked me out and scared the shit out of me! I p-probably passed out from fear!" I fume as I place his frappe down in front of him. "T-Thank you sir and have a nice day-" I turn to walk away-

Only for Craig to grab me by the arm, stopping me.

I shriek in alarm and turn back towards him with wide eyes. "Tweek..listen alright? I didn't..mean for you to get hurt. You just..really pissed me off. After all the shit I've done, you don't know what I am to you? I thought I was your best friend all this time..who the hell have you been hanging out with? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because i-it's none of your business!" I shriek..that anger starting to come back..Craig's eyes narrow. "J-Just because I have a b-best friend..that's no r-reason for what you did! and o-oh thanks for throwing my shit all o-over my house Craig." I growl.

"You asked for it." He snarls. "Rubbing it in that your with your best friend..you know what? No, I was right! Your the one in the wrong!"

"H-How?" I challenge. 'I-I'm not the one that -erk- kicked m-me out of the gang, for no reason-"

"I'm suppose to be your best friend! Your suppose to come to me.." Craig, before I can stop him, comes behind the counter..He grabs a hold of me, pulling me against his body..I struggle..but He's a lot stronger then me. He grabs my face, and forces me to look up at him. Those eyes boring into mine. "..Your suppose to me mine..that was the deal.." He speaks this close to my face..close to my lips.

"W-What the hell are you t-talking about?" My eyes are so wide..my heart beating so fast in panic..and in something else as I look at this raven.

"I gave up everything for you." He's getting closer..he's gripping me tighter..it hurts. "I'm suppose to be everything to you! Your suppose to know what I am to you!"

"C-Craig your not Making any s-sense.." I tremble in his hold, my eyes wide..fear stopping my throat so I can't scream. "I-"

I see it then..in his eyes..images flash through my mind..

_Blood in the snow. Two shadows. A body laying in the snow._

"Tweek!" Craig shakes me..I'm on the ground now..twitching in his hold..something is in my mouth..a spoon?..another seizure?..I calm only a bit..as I take the spoon out of my mouth..everything hurts..I'm panicking..I feel it..Craig moves some hair out of my face almost gently..those piercing blue eyes different. "..You can sit with us Monday at lunch..just..keep your best friend out of it. Remember that I'm the one that's given you everything. Forget about Rex, you have me."

He's asking me to forget about Kyle. He's asking for too much...

And then..I see those piercing blue eyes..turn into those dark red ones of that boy..

"G-Get the fuck away from me!" I scream and hit him off me. " Y-Your not my friend! A f-friend doesn't -erk- act like you do! Y-You hurt me and almost got m-me killed! I-I'm not yours! I b-belong to no one!" I screech at him. "Y-Your such a dick! coming here, at my work -erk- to t-tell me what I'm suppose to do! Y-You didn't even say s-sorry! Your a-asking me to forget about Rex but he's more of a f-friend then you'll ever be!" I twitch in my screaming..

Craig's eyes get dark..rage..I see it..before I can do anything he grabs me by my shirt and lifts me up..His fist back..His teeth grit..He's breathing like a bull..his chest puffing up and down.. I've never seen his face so expressive before...so angry.

"P-Put me down!" I growl and Kick at his legs..he holds me tighter..a growl admitting out of his throat before he punches his fist towards my face..I shriek in fright..

Only for Craig's fist to be caught.

"What ze 'ell do you zink your doing?" Christopher growls before he pushes Craig away from me..The raven letting go of my shirt. Craig looks at the french boy blankly..but his chest is still puffing up..I fall on my butt..looking at him with wide eyes..that look in his eyes burning in my mind.. "Get ze hell out of 'ere before I kick your ass." Christopher takes a step closer, cracking his knuckles.

Craig looks at me..and for some reason..This look isn't full of anger..it's full of..I don't know..He almost looks like a kicked puppy, like I did something wrong! "Whatever." He grunts before he turns on his heel..He gives us both his middle finger..before he walks out, slamming the door behind him...with such a force it almost breaks the glass.

"Who ze hell was zat?" Christopher looks down at me..His glare softens a bit. "Zweek are you alright? Did he 'urt you?" He kneels in front of me..he grabs my face so I'm looking at him..He studies my face before nodding. "You look fine. What was zat about?"

"..N-Nothing..c-crazy customer.." I tremble as the French boy helps me back up..I think he can tell I'm lying..He sighs and puts his hands on my shoulders..those brown eyes boring into my own, getting me to tense. "If zat ass 'ole causes you anymore problems just call me and I'll take care of 'im." He states firmly. "..If 'e is your lover, 'e is loser. 'orrible."

"G-Gah he isn't m-my lover!" I shriek..Closing my eyes..such a strong feeling in my chest. "I h-hate him!"

"To 'ate some one..you 'ave to love them first." The french boy's words get me to tense..He rubs my hair. "You deserve better ami. Don't let 'im push you around."

"I w-won't..but w-were not dating.." I tremble. "He's j-just a possessive ass hole." I shake my head. "..I'm t-turning it in early..sorry Chris, I j-just need to -ngh- go home."

"I understand. Do you want me to walk with you?" He looks at me..He's pretty nice too..nothing like Craig..but he isn't like Kyle either.. _Kyle.._ "N-No just -ngh- close the shop for me." I wave him off as I walk past him. "I-I'll see you Monday..and.." I stop at the door..not able to look at him. "..Thanks f-for saving me from Craig.."

"Any zime ma cherie." He speaks in french..I don't like when he does that but I nod and leave..the cold hitting my hot skin is a relief..my chest still hurts though..my mind is still swirling with all that just happened..Craig doesn't make sense..he doesn't..he.. And that look in his eyes..Nothing like I have ever seen..I don't understand the look he gave me.. Everything hurts.

.why did I leave my thermos at home? What the hell is wrong with me?..Why did I fight Craig back?..He almost killed me..

That's when my phone vibrates in my pants.. My face lights up when I see it's Kyle..just the guy I need to hear from. I answer it and press the phone to my ear.

_"Tweek!"_ Kyle cheers..I can tell he's happy, at least one of us is. _"You'll never believe what happened today at work!"_

"W-What?" I try to keep my voice neutral..to keep all this shit going on with me out of my voice..Kyle is happy, I don't want to bring him down.

_"Stan came in and told me he's taking me to the water park with him tomorrow!"_ Kyle giggles. _"And you know what's so great about that Tweek?"_

"T-That you get to go to a water park?" I offer..for some reason I'm frowning.

_"Well yes and the fact he choose me over Wendy! I saw that bitch going off about it and it's such a relief..I'm going to enjoy tomorrow, just me and Stan. Him and his half naked self. "_He chuckles.

"T-That's great Kyle.." I wonder why I have to force my smile now..is it because of all that's happened to me?

_"Yeah I know!.."_ He takes a deep breath..like he was out of it. _"SO..enough about me..how was your day? did Ike give you my jacket?"_

"Y-Yeah he did, you really d-didn't have to do that!" I tremble..yet I blush slightly.

"_Of course I had to! Can't have my best friend freezing. "_He sounds like he's smiling._ "How was work? Or did you take it easy today?"_

"..I t-took it easy..I f-feel pretty bad."..This is only a half lie.

_"I hope you get better man..I knew you would get sick!"_ Kyle sounds like he's frowning. _'..Did you get your stuff back?"_

"Oh..I got i-it back." I twitch, thinking about all my closes scattered on my front lawn. "H-He just..gave them back to me..left my bag at my h-house."

_"He better have- oh I got to go! Stan's calling."_ Kyle beams. _"This is awesome right? Maybe I have a chance with him after all."_ He chimes. _"well see you later Tweek, get well soon! I'll text you."_

With that..he hangs up.. For some reason..my chest feels empty.

Why am I not jumping up and down for my best friend? This is what Kyle's always wanted..Stan spending more time with him..Stan choosing Kyle over Wendy..Yet..I don't feel happy..

I feel empty. Sad. Hurt. alone.

I don't get myself..I hate myself..

I lost Craig..he tried to hit me..tried to hurt me..but why do I feel like I'm losing Kyle? Why can't I get Craig's eyes out of my head?..the hurt in them?..the anger?.. I'm alone.

I hold my head in my hands..to hide the silent tears that are starting to fall down my face...it's not many of them..and they hurt coming out..

_"Don't worry.." _A dark voice coos in my head. _"You still have me."_

The tears fall more..

I still have my broken up mind.

For the rest of the day..for tomorrow..I'll be alone..stuck in my house, stuck in that hell.. Kyle will be with Stan..having fun..So why do I feel like this? Craig won't be around me..won't text me to hang out..won't tell me about new things his group is planing..so why do I feel so empty?

I hug myself..the tears stopping as I walk through the snow.. The only thing I leave behind is my foot prints.. They will be gone in the morning.. And like my foot prints..I'll be forgotten.

_"I'll never forget you..._"

I grip my hair.. "I w-wish you would." I answer back..and I hear a chuckle..

I need coffee. I need sleep. I still feel empty.

* * *

"Oh Tweek! Your home early." My mother hums as I walk through the front door..already wanting to walk back into the cold..But I feel bad..Like shit...my nose is stuffy again, and I feel so hot when I'm cold.. "How was work today? Many customers?"

"I-It was a -ngh- slow day." I mumble as I start to walk towards the stairs-

"You left your thermos." My mother's words get me to stop and look at her with wide eyes..She holds my thermos in her hands, that odd smile on her lips. "I filled it with some new coffee..You shouldn't leave it here, you never know when you may need it."

Yeah..like right now.

I nod despite the pain I feel in my head, I walk closer and take the thermos from my mother, taking a greedily slip of it..almost moaning in both pain and pleasure at this hot substance sliding down my already burning throat..But I need it.

"Ah Tweek your home early." My father looks up from his news paper..He was sitting in the living room all this time, of course he would know I'm already here. "Did you close up the shop then?"

"I l-left it for C-Christopher to d-do." I take a another sip of coffee. "I r-really don't f-feel good so-"

"Are you sure that was such a good idea? I mean..he isn't a tweak." My father chuckles..yet..it's odd because I feel a sort of..tension coming off of my father.

"So? -erk- He k-knows what he's doing..it's j-just closing the shop." I blink at how my father places his newspaper down..he never does that.

"Yes but when you close the shop that also means you count the cashier right?" My father gives me a pointed stare..

Then it hits me.

He doesn't trust Christopher.

"J-Jesus! W-What you think he's s-some kind of -erk thief?" I twitch at this..I find my face falling..I've worked with Chris for three months now..It's not much time to know a person and.. The money. The extra money he always has..but I usually don't let him close the shop do I?

"I wouldn't say that." My father waves off the idea as I tug at my hair. " It's just that we don't know him too well..what is your opinion on him Tweek? Me and your mother don't work with him."

Oh god, now they're asking him questions..he just wants to get in bed, he just wants to relax..maybe even sleep this head ache away..to get away from his parents. "H-He's -erk- fine!" I take another sip of coffee..twitching badly. "W-We get along okay and h-he can make a k-killer strawberry cake.." I think about that cake I had today..I close my eyes in memory of such a thing..so sweet, so good, so-

"Does he ever go near the cashier?" My mom asks.

"N-No he -erk- s-stays in the kitchen." I grip my thermos. "I-If your so p-paranoid about him, why d-don't you work a shift with him? He -erk- isn't a-a bad guy."

"Hmm I have a better idea!" My father stands up suddenly getting me to shriek. "I will invite him to spend the day with us tomorrow! We'll see how he runs outside of work..See how he acts.."

"Yes and if he's a cool guy like you said, maybe you'll make a new friend Tweek." My mother smiles that odd smile of hers.

"I-I-"

"So it's decided! I'll go tell him now." My father walks out of the front door, with a skip in his step.

They never listen.

"Ohh this is exciting! I better plan something special for tomorrow's dinner!" My mother hums..before she walks off to the kitchen.. Leaving me alone..staring at where my parents were with disbelief.. Well..Chris is coming over tomorrow..I don't really have a problem with that, not that I have anything to do now Kyle is going to be with Stan..and he's really my only friend... I just feel bad for Chris. Having to deal with this place. Ugh.

The grip on my thermos tightens as I walk up the stairs..wanting to run, but my body hurts too much for that..for once in my life..I actually feel..tired. I never feel tired. Yet I can barely keep my eyes open now..my body is heavy, hard to walk..it's barely responding to me..all my muscles ache.. I need to sleep. I need to forget this pain in my chest..I'm just sick. That's what's wrong with me..nothing more.

I can't think of the underpants gnomes as I open my door..I can't think that I'm still in my clothes..can't think that I haven't brushed my teeth or anything..I can't think about Kyle or Craig.. I just crawl into bed..pull the covers over me..burry my face in the pillow..as soon as my heavy eyes close..

Sleep over takes me.

* * *

_I'm running..I'm running as fast as I can..my chest hurts, I'm breathing heavily..the air is out of me..but I keep running, I can't stop. If I stop I'm dead..he's right behind me. I know he is. __I run deeper into this dark forest..the trees seem to have faces in this darkness..they're glaring at me..smirking, knowing my fate. I scream..I haven't stopped screaming since he started chasing me._

"_Tweek! Stop!" Craig roars behind me..my stomach does a leap in fear as I pump my legs faster..Craig is catching up. He's going to kill me. He wants to hurt me._

"_G-Get away from m-me!" I yell, tears stinging the corner of my eyes as I make a sharp turn..weaving my way through trees..hoping to lose this demon..to lose this boy that wants to take my life. "Some o-one -erk- help m-me!"_

_That's when I see him..my saving grace.._

"_K-Kyle!" I sob out when I see this boy..he can save me! He won't let Craig kill me!..but when I run towards him..I hit something like a wall..There's nothing in front of me..yet I can't run any closer to Kyle. "K-Kyle!" I hit at this force field..Screaming as loud as I can..wanting him to hear me..wanting him to help me..._

_Kyle doesn't even turn my way..I watch as..Stan suddenly appears beside him..Kyle smiling so brightly as the dark haired male takes his hand...He blushes. I can't believe that I'm seeing this. I scream louder.._ _Kyle walks away with Stan..leaving me alone to die..leaving me at the hands of Craig..leaving me alone.._ _My chest hurts..and it's not because of the running._

"_How sad." A dark voice coos behind me..before I can do anything, a feel a body pressing against the back of mine..This person pinning my hands to this invisible wall. "He didn't' even look your way..you see, your nothing but his distraction. He's only using you. If he had Stan..he wouldn't even pay attention to you. Who would want you Tweek? No one..except for me of course." This person purrs in my ear.._

"_G-Get the f-fuck off me!" I scream and struggle..trashing my body..but I'm weak, and this person is strong. A lot stronger then me._

"_Aw why do you have to be like that? I've been nothing but nice to you..didn't you like that piece of cake?" I can feel his lips curl into a smirk against the shell of my ear._ _With all that's going on.._

_ I can't process that..my fucked up brain can't..piece of cake? He left me one? I don't even know who the hell this guy is!_

"_Your so messed up my pet.." This person chuckles darkly..getting my blood to boil..I start kicking and making sounds like mad man, trying to get away..trying to get out of this person's hold. "You can't remember anything can you? Such a shame.."_

_I open my mouth to tell him to piss off..to tell him to let me go..only to feel a pain In my chest..something is pounding on my chest.._ _Everything fades away._

* * *

"U-ugh.." I groan as my eyes slowly open..They shoot open when I remember that horrible dream I just had..they get even wider when I see what's on my chest.

A..gnome stares at me with it's head tilted..It's sitting on my chest..it's face too close to my own..It's stroking it's beard thoughtfully..looking at me with those evil eyes. To my horror, I fine I'm surrounded by the fuckers..they're all staring at me with those beady eyes.. I open my mouth to scream, about to go ape shit and kick these fuckers out before they can steal my underpants again-

"Bad dream?" The gnome on my chest speaks..It shocks me enough that I only shriek at him. He nods his head as if that told him what he needed to know. "Thought so."

"Yeah, you were screaming like a pussy." Another gnome adds in and I knock it off the bed, glaring at it.

'W-What the hell are you guys doing?! G-Get off my -erk- bed! You under wear stealing bastards!" I get my voice back and go to hit these fuckers off..only for them to jump away..all landing safely on my floor.

"That's the thanks we get for waking you up from your bad dream?" A gnome huffs..a gnome that's holding a pair of _my_ underpants I must add.

"I d-don't need your help you dirty b-bastards! -erk- g-give me back my underpants!" I growl..twitching more as I get out of bed..I go to grab the one with my underwear, only for it to jump out of my reach.

"Chill coffee boy!" The gnome jumps back on my bed..getting my eye to twitch. "Well if your going to be a dick, maybe we shouldn't tell you about that creep in your back yard."

"I'm g-going to-...d-did you just say..t-there's a -ngh- c-creeper in my back yard?" My eyes get wide in horror..only to narrow in suspicion. "Y-Your lying. You -ngh- trying t-to distract me so y-you can steal my underpants!"

"Holy shit! He's climbing in your window!" all the gnomes scream and point behind me..

"Gah!" I shriek and whip around with wide eyes..my fist out and ready..only to see nothing at my window. I frown in confusion. "..T-There's no one-" I turn around..only to see all the gnomes..and my underpants gone. My eye twitches, my face getting hot in anger. "Y-You tricky bastards!" I face palm. "I'm s-such a fucking i-idiot..h-how would someone crawl in my window? I'm on the second floor!" I shake my head at my foolishness..See?..Those gnomes always out smart me.. Though I have to admit I'm a bit confused as to why they would wake me up..They usually just steal my stuff when I'm asleep..they have never waken me up before.. They probably just did it to mess with my head..get me to trust them so they can steal more of my underpants! I still don't get it, They don't make any profit from my underpants! They can't..I mean..who would buy them?

I sigh deeply as I grab my thermos that I just put next to me in bed..I take a long sip..closing my eyes..enjoying my addiction before I put it back down..I run a hand through my hair..my fingers getting caught in some tangles..My body is still really shaky and twitchy from that dream..it felt so..real.. But Kyle would never just ignore me..and..well Craig probably would try to kill me..

_It was just a dream..happy place. Happy place._

I realize I'm still in my normal clothes..so I walk to my closet. I take out a large 'Bullet for my Valentine' shirt...This belonged to Clyde. He just gave it to me because he said he didn't want it anymore..and that it made him look fat. It's way too big for me, but after washing it about ten times I decided I could wear it to bed sometimes. I place the shirt on my bed as I get to work on the buttons of my shirt..my hands are so shaky that I rip most of all the buttons off..but oh well..plenty more where that came from. I fold my shirt back up and place it on the bed before I slide my pants off..leaving me in my only underpants left..I need to go shopping for more again..those bastards.

I sigh again..about to put on the large shirt.. When I hear a bang, getting me to scream and twitch..It was faint..it almost sounded like..it came from outside. I quickly throw my shirt on..the large shirt not long enough to cover my boxers. I walk slowly over to the window..my teeth starting to chatter..

_what if the gnomes weren't' lying? What if there's really a creeper in my back yard? Or worse! What if there' zombies in my back yard?! Or zombie gnomes! Or cats with rabies, or god rapists!-_

"T-Too much p-pressure!" I scream out and tug at my hair..probably pulling some out but at this moment I don't care. Not at all. This is serious.. Especially when I hear another bang. I take a deep breath..grabbing one of my lamps..just to hold something..just so I can feel protected..i jump to the wall..hitting by back against it..I twitch..staring at the window to my left..on the wall I'm leaning on..I slowly slide towards the window..keeping my back to the wall like a ninja..Like I'm bad ass.. I don't feel bad ass. I feel like I'm about to shit myself.

"P-Please don't be a rapist." I cry out as I finally get to the window..I peak over the wall..so I can see.. My heart stops. Someone _is_ in my back yard..they seem to be messing with garage..a thief? A vandalist? We keep our extra coffee in there.

In the heat of the moment I lift up my window..exposing the cool air into my room.."H-hey ass hole! I-I already called the c-cops!" I scream. I watch this person tense and turn around..I can't see their face..it's too dark..but to my relief they quickly run away.. I can't help to feel..accomplished.

I saved the day. I saved our coffee.. It reminds me of my elementary days..when we dressed up as supper heroes..Cartman was the coon..I believe Kenny was mysterion?..I was the coffee man..I had a tin of coffee on my head.. Even as a hero..it would have something to do with coffee..it's my life. I can't escape it.

"T-Take that." I sigh happily as I close my window..before closing my blinds. I walk over to my bed..crawling into it..I sit in the middle of it, hugging my skinny legs to my chest..staring down at the green blanket that I'm sitting on..I twitch slightly.. I'm not tried. I know I won't be able to sleep anymore..I have nothing to do..I'll probably just sit here, waiting for the sun to come back up.. I glance over at my clothes I left on the bed..remembering I left my phone in my pant's pocket.

I crawl to the edge of the bed and pick my pants off the floor. I grab the phone from out the pocket before I fold my pants and place them on top of my shirt. Without getting up I throw them into my hamper by the door..I score ever time. In my mind..I'm hoping Kyle tried to contact me..I fell asleep pretty early..right now it's only 1 in the morning! I sleep crazy long! I take a deep breath before I open my phone..I bet he hasn't..I can't expect him to always have time to waste on me-

My mouth drops slightly..when I see I have seven messages. I open the first one..my heart lifting when I see it's from Kyle.

"_Still can't believe this is happening XD" _

_Still can't believe what..oh..Stan taking him to the water park tomorrow_. I shake off the feeling in my chest as I open the second text..it's from Kyle.

"_..Hey is everything alright?..I came by your work today to get Ike some coffee..Your father told me you left work early..that you weren't feeling good. Why didn't you say anything dude?..you told me you didn't go to work..why did you lie?"_

oh..that's right..I did lie about that. I feel a pang of guilt..now I'm a bit scared to open the next text..but I do..it's from Kyle.

"_I'm not mad or anything Tweek..I'm just worried about you. You never lie to me..so it makes me think there must be something really wrong."_

I lied because..I couldn't handle telling him I went to work..I know my voice would give me away..Kyle would see that something was really wrong..and then I would have to tell him about Craig..I..didn't want to talk about it..I didn't want to think about it. I open the next text..it's from Kyle again.

"_Tweek?"_

The next text..Kyle.

"_Come on, talk to me Tweek..Seriously is something wrong?..I'm worried sick over here. You don't usually do this..please text me back or call me or something Tweek."_

The next text..Kyle.

"_..I called your house since you weren't answering your phone. Your mother told me you went right to bed when you got home...I know your sick but..I can't help to feel there's something else up..Don't keep me out of the loop. If something is wrong, I want to be there for you Tweek..Text me back as soon as you wake up."_

This message is the last from Kyle..and it was at ten.

I blush slightly..burring my head in my knees to think a moment..Kyle is worried about me..he sent me so many messages..I can't help but to feel cared about...My dream was wrong. Kyle would never turn his back on me..No. He's my best friend. My lips twitch in a smile as I look at my phone..I type him back, though I doubt he's up.

"_..I'm sorry Kyle. I shouldn't have lied to you..I did go to work. I wasn't feeling that bad then..but..something happened. Your my best friend Kyle. I shouldn't hide things from you..so I'll tell you tomorrow..just call me when you get up. I'll just say this..work was hell._" This is the longest message I have ever sent..it takes me a while trying to make sure everything is spelled correctly..especially with my shaking hands..after a half and hour I got it done..and it's perfect.. I send it and I sigh in relief..It's done..

Now I'll have to tell Kyle about Craig tomorrow..But that's okay..He's my best friend..and maybe I won't be as scared if I talk about it..I doubt it though. That's when I realize..I have one more message. I can't help to twitch when I see it's from a number I don't have as a contact..that means a stranger is texting me! I start to panic..when I open the message and read it..

"_Meet me at the mall tomorrow by the food court._" Is all it says.

"_Who are you?" _I shriek as I type that back and send. I twitch more as I get back under my covers..great now I'm going to be thinking about who sent this to me the whole night and-

My phone vibrates..shocking me out of my thoughts, getting me to scream. I hope it's Kyle...I feel the sting of disappointment and fear when I see it's that number again.

"_Kenny."_

..Kenny?..What does that blonde boy want with me? I don't think I've ever talked to him in my life! All I know is he goes away a lot..He's hard to understand when he has his hood up..and he's in Stan's gang. Also that he's with butters..

"_What do you want?"_ I type slowly..dreading what he's going to say... My phone vibrates too soon for my liking.

"_Come and you'll fine out. I'll even buy you some pretzels, my treat."_

"_I don't think so. I don't trust you! Why would you want to see me? So you can beat the shit out of me and brag to Cartman about it?"_ I type..feeling a anger start to build inside.. Again..my phone rings fast. Kenny is right on this.

"_I know your not in Craig's gang anymore, even if you were, I wouldn't beat the shit out of you..not now. This is business. This is about Kyle."_

Everything stops at that..Kyle..?

"_What about Kyle?"_ I type with shaky hands..My eyes wide with fear.. Shit! Does he some how know? If he's not going to beat me up, what's he going to do?

"_Meet me at the food court at 6 o clock. I'll be expecting you. If you don't come, just saying, I'll fuck you up."_

I decide I don't like Kenny. That he's scary and I don't want to meet him tomorrow..but I also don't want him to get mad at me..I don't want him to come after me if I don't show up!..I gulp..only for my phone to vibrate again.

"_Oh, and if you tell Kyle about this, you'll find your head in a toilet with Cartman's ass holding you down."_ I scream at the image, I tug at my hair..Okay..I definably can't tell Kyle..that..is a fate worse then death! I tremble as I close my phone and put it beside me..I reach over and grab my thermos..I take a long sip..trying to calm down..but I can't.. So much shit is happening tomorrow..

Christopher is coming over. Kyle is going to call me..I'll have to tell him about Craig.. I have to meet up with Kenny..to talk about Kyle..and he sounds scary..

Clyde usually fights Kenny when ever our gangs get in a fight..He knows more about him then I do..and right now I'm terrified.. It looks like tomorrow..I'll have a full day..

I close my eyes..happy place..I need to get away.. Or all I'll do all night is think of the most horrible scenarios for tomorrow..and it will drive me insane..

And we don't need that do we?

* * *

**Got it done! this was a pretty long chapter..and I got some more people in here XD I love them all. I have to say I have not decided the pairing for this..i'll probably play around with a lot of them, keeping you on your toes with who Tweek will end up with. Of course i'm keeping her reviews in mind.**

**So please review and let me know what you think!**

**Till next time:)**


	5. Panties

A vibration next to my head gets my eyes to focus..I've just been staring at the ceiling..I couldn't sleep..of course I couldn't..I can't be sure how long i've just been staring..maybe I blanked out? That wouldn't surprise me either..After all-

The vibration of my phone cuts off my thoughts again. I groan as I roll over and grab it..when my eyes fall on the name..my eyes widen..

Kyle. He's calling because I told him to..last night right?..Oh shit..Fuck..Why did I do that?..Now I have to tell him about Craig! Who knows how Kyle is going to react?-

With another vibration of protest from my phone..I whimper..Taking a deep breath before I answer..

"K-Kyle I-"

_'Tweek! I called as soon as I woke up!"_ Kyle seems almost out of breath. " _What happened to you at work that was so bad?"_ He sounds so worried.

Here we go..I take a deep breath..Tugging at my hair slightly. "U-Um..t-try not to -erk- freak out Kyle but..I-I lied a c-couple of times yesterday.." I admit guilty.. Looking away from my phone as if Kyle was right in front of me.

"_..What do you mean?"_ He sounds like he's frowning.

"Well..r-remember when I said C-Craig gave me my stuff back-"

"_Damn it! He didn't did he?! That ass hole! Tweek I could-"_

"N-No!..i-i..got my stuff back it's just.." I take a deep breath. "..H-He didn't really..g-give it to me."

"_..Did you have to take it back by force?"_ Kyle seems angry..I hope not a me! That would be too much pressure!

"N-No..He t-threw my s-shit all over my yard..I c-came home to my book bag on my roof.." I speak nervously..especially at how quiet the other line gets.

"_..Tweek why didn't you tell me about this? That's fucked up dude! That's your things! What the hell is wrong with him?"_ Kyle is fuming..i've never heard him sound so angry..well at least when it doesn't involve Cartman.

"I d-don't -erk- know..b-but then..at work.." I tug at my hair when Kyle goes silent again..I can't even hear him breathe!..what if he isn't? What if he's dead? What if someone just killed him and-

"_..What happened at work tweek?"_ Kyle's voice snaps me out of my paranoid thoughts, getting me to twitch..my breathing becoming uneven..thinking back to yesterday..

"..Craig.." I gulp..trembling..I don't want to tell Kyle..I don't want to bother him with this.. "H-He came into my work..H-he started asking about 'rex'..a-and when I told him I almost died because of him, he seemed almost -erk- guilty..b-but I should have know better.." I take a deep breath. "H-he grabbed me..t-told me I w-was his. T-That I should only come to him and a-all this b-bull shit..H-He even offered m-me my spot back in his gang..i-if I stopped being around 'Rex'..B-but I couldn't give you up Kyle. I t-told him off..and t-then..h-he almost punched me! I-if my co worker wasn't there h-he would have killed me!" I shriek at this..remembering Craig's dark look..how he glared..how he bared his teeth..

He hates me.

Kyle is silent for a moment..I tremble, worried I've annoyed him with my problems..worried that he just hung up..Then I hear him take a deep , shaky breath before letting it out.

"_I swear to god Tweek, if that bastard touches you like that again, I'm killing him!"_ I scream at that, but Kyle goes on. _"Who the hell does he think he is? Saying you belong to him and then trying to hurt you?! I..He.."_ Kyle's voice is shaking. _"Tweek why the hell didn't you tell me? I would have come down there!-"_

"Y-You sounded so happy." I cut him off..and Kyle goes silent..I look at the ceiling..tugging at my hair. "..I-I didn't want to ruin your g-good news with my -erk- problems..I-It's not fair to y-you...I-It was over anyway..it's n-not like you could have done anything..I-I didn't want to worry you." I speak truthfully..My chest feeling odd at remembering how happy Kyle was..talking about spending today with Stan.

"_Tweek..." _Kyle's voice is soft..it gets me to twitch..feeling almost self-conscious. "_I don't care if I won the freaking lottery. If somethings wrong, I want to know tweek. I want to help you. Your important to me..Don't you know that?"_

I feel my face heat up..Kyle's voice is so soft..so nice against my ear.._I'm important to him_?..It makes my stomach turn..my mouth open slightly in shock..

"..I-I'm i-important to you?" I twitch..my eyes wide.

"_Of course! Your my best friend Tweek..You can tell me anything."_ Kyle states firmly. "_I won't let Craig get away with this i-"_

"I d-don't want you getting involved with this! Craig is crazy! I-I don't want you dying Kyle!" I scream into the phone at my fright.

"_Tweek i'm just going to-"_

"P-Please..I c-couldn't deal with you dying.." I feel my body tremble..just the thought of Kyle's fiery eyes..dull..lifeless..makes me want to scream..Craig is a monster..Kyle doesn't stand a chance against him..just like I don't. "I c-can't -erk- lose you!"

The line gets quiet for a moment..Before Kyle speaks. "_Your not gong to lose me tweek."_ Kyle's voice is so soft. _" I'm not going anywhere. Craig isnt' going to kill me. He's an ass hole but he's not a murderer. He needs to be taught a lesson for-"_

"P-Please.." I beg..closing my eyes tightly..my trembling getting worse by the second.

"_..Okay Tweek..but you have to promise me if this happens again that you'll tell me. You tell me anything that bothers you..I don't want to be kept out of the loop..I was freaking out last night dude! I was so worried.."_ Kyle sounds like he's frowning.

"I-I'm -erk- sorry! I-i won't do it again." I play with the end of the large shirt I have on..my gaze shifting. "I-I p-promise.." The words are hesitant..who knows what Craig will do next? And i'll have to tell Kyle! I can't break a promise to him!

"_Good.."_ Kyle sighs..and I can't help to blush..

Kyle was freaking out last night..because of me..i'm important to him..he cares so much..My face gets hotter..and my heart picks up speed..I'm I still sick?..Why do I feel hot?

"_How are you feeling Tweek?..do you feel any better?"_ Kyle's voice gets me out of my thoughts.

"Y-Yeah I just -ngh- f-feel hot..but it's not that bad." I twitch.

"Y_our voice sounds stuffy." _Kyle almost sounds amused.

"I k-know! Gah don't t-talk about it! I s-sound like that Fran from 'The nanny'" I huff. " 'Oh Mr. Sheffield!~'" I call like how Fran does in the show..making my voice all the more nasally..

Kyle cracks up. "_Dude! You sound just like her!"_ He laughs more..and I can feel my lips twitching..it's nice hearing his laughter..it makes my head light..I find myself laughing with him.

"I-I know it's b-bad -ngh- right?" I chuckle.

"_I think you need to stop watching nick at night." _Kyle sounds amused.

"H-Hey! T-they are classic shows and I-I can't sleep." I pout when Kyle laughs more. "N-Nothing scary happens in those shows!"

"_you shouldn't stay up all night.." _Kyle's laughter slowly dies. ".._Did you sleep yesterday?"_

"..N-No. I slept a l-lot w-when I -erk- got home." I twitch..thinking about how bad I felt.

"_It shouldn't take you being sick for you to have a good sleep." _Kyle's sighs.

"I k-know.." I pick up my thermos from beside my head and take a sip..it's cold but I need coffee..i'll make some when I get down stairs..or my parents probably already made me a fresh batch.

"_..I can't believe today's happening tweek.." _Kyle suddenly squeals, getting me to wince. _"I just want to rub it in that bitch's face!_ _This is..wow.."_ Kyle, I know, is smiling._ "I think i'm going to drop subdue hints..like what do you think I should do to get his attention Tweek?"_

"I t-think all y-you have to do is -erk- be y-your self." I speak..taking another sip of my coffee. "Y-your an amazing guy..S-Stan would have to be b-blind to not pay attention to you..or r-really -ngh- stupid."

"_Tweek.." _Kyle's voice sounds odd..I can't really read it but it gets me to blush._ "..you really think i'm __that great?"_

"I-"

There's a knock at my door. Probably my mother with coffee.

"H-Hold up Kyle. I t-think my mom's at my door."

"_Oh okay.."_ Kyle still sounds different but I put the phone on my bed before climbing out of it..making sure I have my thermos in hand. I quickly chug the last of the cold coffee, walking towards my door..Walking almost feels awkward..my legs are half way asleep. I hate that!

There's another knock at my door.

"G-Gah! I-i'm coming!" I twitch as I sling open the door..prepared to see my mother's far away smile-

Only to see..Christopher?

"Well good morning zweek." The french boy smirks at me..He's wearing a tight brown shirt..those arm muscles of his being able to be seen nicely..my mind can't register that this boy is here..I stand there, gaping at him. The brunette looks down..and his smirk turns into an amused one. "Cute boxers."

This snaps me out of it. I look down..realizing that the shirt doesn't cover me well..My boxers with little turtles on them exposed to this hot French boy.

"O-Oh god!" I shriek and pull down my shirt over my boxers, my face feeling hot at how Chris is laughing. I quickly back up and slam the door in his face.

"Don't be like zis. I said they were cute." Christopher knocks on my door when I lock it.

"I-I'm getting changed!" I huff and march over to my dresser..I take off my shirt..looking for some new boxers..only to remember..

I don't have anymore..Shit.

I sigh..knowing I'll feel gross but I keep my boxers on...I can't deal with feel balling with this boy here! I quickly pull on some skinny jeans and a button up shirt, buttoning it up worse than usually. I march over to my door and open it..a glare on my face..but it still feels hot. "W-What the hell are you doing in my house?!"

"Your dad invited me over." Christopher raises his eye brow at me. "'e came to 'arbucks yesterday, and told me you wanted to 'ang out but was too shy to say so yourself?" He smirks at this..my mouth opens wide.

"He s-said -erk- what?!" I shriek, tugging at my hair. "W-Why would he -erk- say that!"

"'ow should I know?" The french boy smirks..leaning in closer. "If you wanted to 'ang out with me you could have just said so. I don't bite..much."

That statement scares the shit out of me and I scream..but my mind is swirling..why the hell would my dad do that?! That's so embarrassing! I scream and run out of my room..pushing Christopher out of my way..

" 'ey 'hat are you doing?-"

I keep running..down the stairs..a anger burning me..what is my dad thinking?! "D-Dad!" I yell as I get in the living room..but he isn't' on the couch..huh he's usually-

" 'e isn't 'ere." I tense and turn around to see Christopher followed me down stairs..his eye brow is raised.

"What do you m-mean he's not -erk- here?" I frown.

" 'e left when I got 'ere with your mother." The French boy crosses his arms. "Zey left you a note in the kitchen-"

I don't let him finish. I run into the kitchen..my twitching worse than normal as I rip the piece of paper off of the table, my eyes scanning the words..

"_Dear Tweek, I decided Chris is a fine young boy! So, I thought you should hang out with him, make a friend. He seemed excited when I told him you wanted to hang out! Me and your mother will be back at seven. Dinner will be done at 8! So have fun today with your friend! Oh, and there's a grocery list on the fridge, we need a couple of things..and coffee in the pot for you. Have fun!_

_Love dad"_

…...No fucking way. Those ass holes..I know exactly why they did this!..they wanted to go out today, and Christopher is my baby sitter because they can't leave me home alone! I grip the paper..almost ripping it..grinding my teeth..and they gave me grocery list? They know how much I hate food shopping!

"I c-can't -erk- believe them!" I scream as I rip up the paper and leave the pieces on the table. I march over to the pot of coffee..I pour it into my thermos before I take a greedy drink of it..my twitching is horrible. " I h-hate when they do this shit to me!"

"What's wrong?" Christopher comes into the kitchen..a slight frown on his face. "What did ze note say?"

"J-Just that I have to g-go grocery shopping! I h-hate doing that! T-They know that!" I tug at my hair..my breathing uneven.

"Zat's not so bad Zweek." The french boy seems confused at how I turn around..tugging my hair more.

"Y-You don't -erk- understand! I d-don't trust food from t-that place! Especially the meat! I d-doubt they wash their hands when t-they cut it!" I shriek..Chris crossing his arms. "I k-know you don't understand but.." I sigh.. "Y-you don't have to -erk- stay here..I-I have to d-do this stupid chore..m-my parents are just getting you to baby sit me because they t-think i'm a fucking five year old." I growl and march over to the list on the fridge..ripping it off.

"..So your father was lying? You don't want to 'ang out with me?" The french boy's question gets me to pause..

"I-It's not t-that. you're a cool guy but t-there's nothing to do here and i-i'm boring!" I sigh. "I d-don't want to ruin y-your Sunday-"

"I don't 'ave anything better to do." The french boy walks so he's standing by my side. "I don't zink your boring." The french boy leans in..a smirk on his face when my face gets red. " So you zink zat i'm cool 'uh?"

"D-Don't let it go to your -ngh- fat head." I grumble and cross my arms when he chuckles.

"As spunky as ever." He grins before looking at the list. "So I guess we are going to ze store?"

"I-If you really want to come with me then y-yeah.." I give him an odd look when he nods. "You m-must really not have anything to do."

"I 'ate today. I 'ate Sundays." The french boy growls getting me to tense. "I'd rather be doing something rather zinking about how this is that beetch god's day."

I don't want to get him going off about god again so I nod quickly..taking a lip of my thermos..Then I remember..

Kyle's still on the phone.

I scream and run out of the kitchen and up the stairs. Why am I so stupid?! Kyle's going to be so mad! He might even stop being my friend! I shriek as I get in my room..jumping on the bed..I put the phone to my ear.

"K-Kyle! I-i'm so sorry! i-"

"_Whoa Tweek it's fine!"_ Kyle quickly reassures me. _"I know you were busy..but hey, I have to go, Stan's on his way here. Is everything fine over there though?"_

"Y-yes, sorry again! Your not mad are you?" I tense.

"_of course not." _Kyle chuckles._ "It's fine. Talk to you later Tweek! I'll tell you all the details." Kyle _hangs up..and I sigh..thank god he isnt' mad at me-

"Who was zat? Your boyfriend?"

I twitch and turn around..The french boy is leaning against my door frame, those brown eyes locking onto mine.

"N-No! Gah w-what makes you s-so sure that I would have a b-boy friend anyway?" I glare as I get up, putting my phone in my pocket.

"Oh please. Your gayer then a rainbow." Christopher laughs when I give him my middle finger, my eye twitching.

"I a-am not that gay!" I huff, crossing my arms...my eyes get wide. "I m-mean I'm not even gay!"

"Sure." Chris smirks. "zen I guess you wouldn't mine me zaking off my shirt?" he grabs the bottom of his shirt..slowly lifting it up..as soon as I see his thick happy trail..the V marks of his hips..I blush viciously and look away..afraid if I see more i'll get a boner. How embarrassing would that be?! "I knew it." The french boy smirks and puts back down his shirt. "Just admit it. Your gay."

I hold my face in my hands..knowing i'm still blushing badly..this is way too much pressure! That's when he grabs my hands..moving them from my face..when I open my eyes..his face is inches from my own...those brown eyes boring into mine.

"Nothing to be ashamed about." Chris says almost softly..rubbing my cheek..I gasp when he cups my cheeks. " Nothing wrong with it."

"Gah! I-i'm not ashamed of it!" I blush darkly, trying to push him away from me. " I j-just didn't think I w-was that obvious!"

"you're not, I just 'ave an eye for it.." He smirks. "And the way you blush around me gave it away too."

"Gah!" all I can do is shriek..my face getting hotter..my heart picking up speed when He pushes me so my back is touching the wall.

"Your cute zweek." Chris locks eyes with me..his lips inches from my own.

"S-Stop playing with me -erk- ass hole!" I growl..trying to push him away..closing my eyes..I know my face is way too dark for my liking.

"I'm not playing. Your adorable."

My eyes shoot open..The smile from Christopher's lips has fallen..He's just staring at me..it gets my stomach to turn..my mouth slightly open.

Christopher smirks before he takes the grocery list from my hand..he backs up, turning his back to me, he walks out of the room. "So lets start zis list shall we?"

I blink..my face still hot..Did..did he really mean that?..does he really think i'm cute? Or was he just playing with me again?..it makes me feel better that Chris wasn't gross out at me being gay..

"You coming?" Christopher's voice gets me to tense.

"G-Gah y-yes!" I twitch, taking a long sip of coffee before I run out of my room..my mind going faster than my body..I end up tripping half way down the stairs. I scream..my eyes wide..ready for pain..

Only to be caught by Chris.

"Be careful." The french boy let's go of me. "You walk down stairs, not fall down zem."

"I k-know that!" I sigh and grip my hair. "..T-Thanks..you saved me again! I could have fallen and broken my neck!"

"your right.." Chris stares at me a moment..before smirking. "You owe me."

"I-I owe you?!" I tense, my eyes wide. "H-How much -erk- money?"

"No money.." He chuckles. " I'll decide what I want later. Come on, lets go." He turns around and walks towards the front door..I'm left staring at him with wide eyes..oh god! What could he want from me? What do I owe him? Curse my fucked up feet! I sigh before I follow him..taking large sips of coffee..

I defiantly need it.

* * *

I feast my eyes on one of my fears..just one out of many..The grocery store. I hate this place..I hate the pressure of getting the right foods..and all the many choices of the same product. I shouldn't be doing this but of course my parents don't care that this place freaks me out. They send me here anyway!

"U-Ugh.." I groan, taking a sip of coffee.

"it's not going to be zat bad." Christopher raises his eye brow at how I twitch. "Come on it's only a couple of zings on ze list."

"Y-yeah it's -erk- a couple of t-things on the list but w-when we go in there will b-be so many kinds of the same p-product and how the h-hell am I suppose to k-know which one i-is the best!" I shriek, tugging at my hair in distress.

"it doesn't matter if it's ze best as long it's what you need." Christopher crosses his arms. "Stop being a baby."

"G-Gah! I-I'm not a baby!" I snap..tugging at my hair. "T-That would be fucked up man! I-i'm like 6 feet tall and a-a baby?! I w-would have killed my mother coming out!"

Christopher blinks at me. "What ever drugs your on I want some."

"I-I'm not on -erk- drugs ass hole." My eye twitches when he chuckles.

"Zen stop being parnoid! Ze quicker we get this down, Ze quicker we can do something else."

"W-What else are we going t-to- ah!" I start to ask..only for Chris to grab my arm..and yank me inside the building when my guard was down. "Y-You jerk!"

"Ow, that really 'urt." Christopher smirks, speaking sarcasm as he drags me deeper into this hell.

"Hello welcome to Wal-mart, can I help you?-"

"G-Gah no!" I shriek at the greeting lady..getting her eyes to widen. " I-I'm not doing this!" I plant my feet down..making it harder for the french boy to drag me.

"Do I need to put you in ze cart?" Christopher grabs a cart to add to his point..giving me a pointed stare. "If you are going to be difcult. I'm going to put you in zis cart and push you around-"

"Ah! Y-You wouldn't!" I tremble..my eyes wide

"Oh I would." Christopher's smirk gets me to gulp.

"..O-Okay.." I stop dragging my feet..my gaze shifting. "I'll w-walk."

"Good zweek." I glare at him and he chuckles. "Come on, it says the first zing on ze list is eggs." Chris' lets go of me to push the cart..I could run..but these are my chores..and Chris is being nice helping me with them..it would be a dick move to leave him here!..and I don't want him chasing after me..with that in mind, I take a deep breath before I follow by his side..twitching slightly as I look at all the people in here..all from South Park..most of them are adults.

"I hate e-eggs." I grumble when we get to the fridges..Chris bends over..opening one..and taking some eggs..I blush and avert my gaze..so i'm not looking at his gorgeous ass. "T-They smell and t-they're chicken b-babies! When y-you eat a egg y-your eating a chicken baby! H-how sick is -erk- that?"

"You seem to 'ate a lot of zings." The french boy chuckles as he places the eggs in the cart. "Is zere anything you actually like?"

"O-Of course! I l-like-" I stop..what do I like?..I don't like coffee..it's just a addiction..so what do I like?.. "I-I like f-full house.."

"ze old show?" Christopher raises his eye brow as he pushes the cart. I follow by his side..I nod. "Is zat all?"

"well..I-I like.." I frown..should this really be this hard? " I l-like my best friend Kyle..he's nice..and.." I think. "I l-like your strawberry cake."

"Zat you do." Christopher chuckles..giving me a grin. "I guess zere are somethings you like."

"Y-Yeah! I'm n-not a u-up tight ass hole." I huff, crossing my arms.

"But you 'ave a zight ass 'ole." the french boy winks..getting my face to heat up and I shriek.

"G-Gah! D-don't say things like that in p-public!" I glance around..paranoid..but no one's around.

Christopher only chuckles as he brings the cart down an isle. "Now we need pudding..it says?"

"M-Mom.." I sigh. "She h-has a thing for pudding."

"What kind does she like?" Christopher stops at a fridge with yogurts and puddings..

"Vanilla" I watch as Chris gets the vanilla pudding out and puts it in the cart.

"Now last but not least..we need to get a pound of zurkey meat-"

"O-Oh hell no!" I sheik..taking a sip of my coffee..my shaking so bad. "N-No way in hell am I going n-near that -erk- place!"

"Come on, it's our last zing. Zen we can go home." Christopher grabs my arm and starts dragging me again. "Remember if you start fighting you're going in the cart."

"G-Gah!" I scream..but I don't fight him..my heart is beating so fast..as we get closer to the meat place..I can't deal with this! I take sips of my coffee..wanting it to stop..wanting to go home..this is too much pressure! Why would they get me to get meat? They know how I feel about it!

"I will 'ave a pound of zurkey meat." Christopher says one we're at the counter.

"Alright..that's a strong accent you have there..what are you..British?" The man at the counter raises his eye brow..I tense badly..whiping my head to look at the brunette by my side.

"French." Christopher's eyes narrow..his voice a growl. The man at the counter tenses.

"S-Sorry about that! Let me get you that meat!" He's quick to leave.

"Dumb ass." The french boy snarls. "Mistaking me for a Brit. 'orrible."

"Y-Yeah I don't-" I look at Christopher..but when I see _him_ in the back ground..I scream and jump away..couching down behind a pile of stacked peas.

"What?" Christopher blinks before looking over at where i'm looking..he raises his eye brow when he sees Token..i'm terffied! I don't want him seeing me! He might tell Craig and that's the last thing I want!. Christopher looks back at me. "You afraid of black people?"

"W-What?" I shriek. "N-No don't be racist!"

"I'm not ze one hiding behind a pile of peas at seeing a black person." Christopher crosses his arms..but he seems amused.

"I-I'm not h-hiding because he's -erk- black! I-i'm hiding b-because he's a member of m-my ex gang!" I take a long sip of coffee..

Christopher blinks. "You were In a gang? Your joking right?"

"N-No! I u-use to be in their gang but i-i got kicked out and h-he can't see me!" I shake..so afraid.

"..Well 'e's gone now." Christopher glances back..seeing Token is gone. "'e walked out of ze store."

"G-Good.." I slowly come out from behind the peas..my eyes still wide.

"Your turkey meat." The man comes back..leaving the meat at the counter before retreating in the back again.

"Coward." Christopher grunts as he takes the meat and puts it in the cart. "come on zweek. Now we pay."

"R-Right.." I dig into my pocket..pulling out a credit card my parents left me for times like this..it's not mine, but there's.

We get in a line that has no one in it..lucky us.

"Oh hi tweek!" I tense at that voice..my eyes falling on the cashier..Wendy smiles at me, her long black hair back in a pony tail. Those blue eyes sparkle. She's wearing the uniform. "It's nice to see you here-" She stops when her eyes fall on Christopher. she raises her eye brow. "I didn't know you two were friends. I haven't seen you since 9th grade!"

"Long zime no see." Christopher nods. "you still with zat marsh kid? Or did you leave 'is ass for Gregory again?"

This seems to piss Wendy off..but she keeps her cool..She forces her smile. "I'm still with Stan and we are doing great thank you very much." She huffs before she grabs the eggs, meat, and pudding and rings them through. "That will be 10.50."

"O-Okay.." I hold out the credit card and she takes it..I stare at her a moment..frowning. "Y-You had to work today?"

"Yeah I couldn't call off." Wendy sighs as she hands me back my card. "It really sucks though, because me and Stan were going to go to the water park today! But since my boss is an ass hole I couldn't. "She huffs. " At least stan has Kyle to take..but damn I wanted to go you know?" She sighs. "It pisses me off."

My chest clutches at this news..no..Stan didn't pick Kyle over Wendy..Wendy just couldn't get off..This will hurt Kyle if he finds out..he seemed so happy..

I can't ruin that.

"Well have a nice day." Wendy smiles at me as I grab my stuff..I nod..giving her a wave before walking out with Christopher.

"She is a beetch." The french boy growls as we walk out of the store..he pulls out a cigarette..lights it..before taking a drag. "She likes to go back and forth with Gregory and that marsh kid. It pisses me off. Gregory doesn't deserve that but 'e always zakes her back."

"Y-Yeah.." I twitch..I know Gregory is Christopher's best friend..they have been since as long as I can remember..there's even rumors that they are a thing..but I can't ask. I don't want him thinking i'm nosy.

My mind fades away..as I get into Christopher's car..

Kyle was so happy..thinking Stan picked him..only to find out..Kyle was only Stan's back up..his second option..

It gets something in me to boil..I grip the bag..grinding my teeth..

Kyle doesn't deserve to be second..He should come first..

He comes first to me.

* * *

"See? I zold you. Zat wasn't so bad." Christopher grins at me as we walk back into my house..he's holding all the grocery bags, I told him I could get them but he refused. Oh well, if he wants to work more, fine by me! He must like grocery shopping or something...it's the only logical explanation for him wanting to come with me..

"It was s-still pretty bad." I grumble as I take a sip of my coffee..only to realize I don't have anymore. I stay calm. I don't freak out. I walk in the kitchen with Christopher and while he puts the stuff we bought away, I head over to our coffee pot. I take a deep breath as I open the cabinet above it-

Only to shriek when I see we don't have anymore coffee.

"What's wrong?" Christopher tenses after he put the eggs in the fridge, looking back at me. I tug at my hair..my eyes wide.

"Oh g-god we're out of c-coffee!" I scream..about to have a mental break down..then I remember..

We have more in the garage.

"C-Coffee!" I roar before running out of the kitchen..Christopher looking at me like i'm crazy..but I don't care. I need coffee and I need it now. I run out of the house..almost tripping over my own feet..I shriek every time I almost fall..but I keep running to the back of my house..to our garage..coffee on my brain..only to stop.

On our garage..in big, red letters is a word. One single one that was spray painted on..

_"Faggot."_

I twitch at this..my eyes getting wide..remembering the intruder at my house yesterday night..they must have done this!..the only person I would think would do this..is Cartmen..the thought of him being at my house gets me to scream and tug at my hair. He really wants to eat me! He's going to-

"Faggot?" I tense and turn around..Christopher glares at the garbage. "Who ze 'ell wrote zat?"

"i d-don't -erk- know! B-but I bet it was c-cartmen!" I screech his name before I open up the gage..taking out a box of instant coffee..I need coffee..I really need it.

"Cartmen?" Christopher frowns. "Zat fat piece of shit?"

"T-That's -erk- him!" I cry out in frustration before I run back to the house..pushing Christopher out of my way. I run into the house..back into the kitchen..getting to work on making myself coffee quickly.

"You really like coffee.." Christopher comments when he walks in the house..and sees me pouring the coffee in my thermos..before chugging it.

"N-No.." I stop drinking..wiping my mouth. "..I-I'm just addicted. I d-don't like coffee. I h-hate it."

Christopher stares at me a moment..before he nods. "I get addictions. I 'ave one myself." He pulls out his box of cigarettes..waving it slightly. " I don't like zem either. Zey will be ze death of me."

I frown slightly at that..knowing Christopher has an addiction to..a adiction that will end up killing him like mine..He's a normal guy..he doesn't deserve it..not like I do.

"So what do you want to do now?" Christopher puts his cigarettes back, raising his eye brow at me. "We did ze chores. So what now?"

"..w-well if you -erk- want y-you can go home..I m-mean I don't know what else we could do.." I twitch, taking a sip of coffee.

Christopher thinks about this a moment, before snapping his fingers. "Ah! Let's go to ze bar-"

"G-Gah! W-we can't do that! We're 18 man!" I tremble at how Christopher smirks.

"I know people. I could get us in."

"N-No way! I-i'm not going to a bar! T-there could be rapist there and s-someone might try to slip something in my drink!" I cry out, taking another sip of my coffee.

"Don't be so afraid zweek. I will protect you." Christopher give me a wink and I flip him off.

"I d-don't believe y-you and I -erk- don't w-want to go anyway." I twitch. "Y-You can -ngh- go by yourself."

"but I want to spend ze day with you."

This gets me to blush..I look over at him with wide eyes. The french boy is rubbing his chin..having a thoughtful expression on his face. "'ow about ze mall?"

At the mention of the mall..everything comes back to me.

Kenny texting me last night..wanting to talk to me at the mall..at the food court at six about Kyle..he threaten me..he scares me.

I whip my head over to look at the clock..It's only four..maybe it would be better to be at the mall with Christopher..He could be like..my body guard if Kenny tries to kill me or something..

"O-Okay..I n-need new boxers anyway-" I cover my mouth..not meaning to say that out loud.

"Ohhh underwear shopping." Christopher purrs. "I like."

"if y-your going to be a -erk- p-pervert I'll go b-boxer shopping some other time!"

"No, i'll be good zweek." He grins. "Let's go now..zat way we 'ave some time before we 'ave to come back for dinner."

"R-Right.." I sigh as I walk out of the kitchen with the french boy. "..I s-still don't understand w-why you want to -erk- spend the day with me!"

"because I like you." Christopher says this without skipping a beat.

I blush..looking over at him..my heart beating faster. "Y-You..like me?"

"Of course! If I didn't I wouldn't be 'anging out with you." He grunts before he grabs my arm..his face getting close to mine. "Let's get you zose sexy panties now-"

"G-Gah! B-boxers!" I glare at him when he chuckles.. He runs before I can hit him. I take a sip of coffee before making a battle cry..running after him..he continues to laugh..and soon..my battle cry turns into a chuckle..my lips twitching..

He's a perverted bastard that likes messing with me..but I have to admit..

I'm having fun with him.

* * *

I twitch violently..gripping my thermos tightly as my eyes scan this place..this place that terrifies me..

The south park mall.

It's not that crowded today, considering it's a Sunday. Most people like to come on Fridays' and Saturday's..I'm glad that there isn't that many people here, that would be too much pressure and I would freak out more than I already am!-

"Where do you want to go to get your panties?" Christopher smirks at me, getting me to twitch and glare at him..I hold up my thermos as a warning and he chuckles putting his hands up in defense. "Fine, fine. I'll stop."

"B-Better!" I huff as I take a slip of my thermos, walking next to him past the mall's fountain..coins sparkling in the water..I never got that..why people would throw their hard earn money into dirty water just to sit there?..Don't they know wishes don't come true?

At least mine don't.

"I u-useally go to Boscov's." I walk slowly..wanting to take my time..wanting time to go by slow..for come six a clock i'll have to face Kenny..

My head hurts just thinking about it.

Christopher only nods..He's walking closer to me..our arms brushing against each other..it makes me feel uncomfortable. He doesn't smell..and I don't think Christopher would hurt me..it's just him being so close gets me to twitch..I don't like being closed in. I don't like feeling trapped. The French boy does seem to mind the closeness, maybe it's in my imagination but it's like he's slowly getting closer to me..

It's probably my fucked up mind seeing things.

I sigh In relief when I see the Boscov's entrance..this store is so calming..Craig use to tease me, saying Boscov's was for old men and ladies but it's a nice place! IT's laid back..it has nice hats and ties..but most of all they have good quality boxers and usually it's not very crowded.

"Your such an old man zweek." Christopher chuckles when we walk in..there's no one but older people looking around at the clothes..and talking about the good deals.

"I-I -erk- a-am not! O-Older people like it here because it's relaxing and t-that's why I like it!" I tug at my hair as I weave my way through the clothes racks, knowing where the boxers are from memory..my body twitching in anticipation..The underwear i'm wearing feel so dirty..I really need new underwear and this time keep them away from those gnomes! Those bastards! "Y-You b-better behave well i'm doing this." I grumble as I stop by a stand of boxers..looking at all the plain colors..there's white, blue, green...I like green..and it has little circles on it..hmm-

"Hey zweek I found a pair you'll like." I twitch when I hear Christopher's voice..I forgot he was here..I get into my boxer shopping.

"W-What?-" I start turning around..only to shriek in horror when I see what this French boy is holding. A small, red, lacy throng. Christopher is grinning from ear to ear. "W-What the hell is that?!" I twitch, practically screaming.

" Some sexy panties for a sexy blonde." The French boy winks, getting my face to fluster and my eye to twitch. "You like?"

"N-No! G-Gah that's for g-girl's! And t-that wouldn't cover anything! T-that's barely an article of clothing! J-Just two -erk- strings!" I tug at my hair before taking a nervous sip of coffee.

"Zat's ze point." Christopher smirks perverted. "It would look prefect on zat ass." He winks.

Okay, he's really messing with me now.

"G-Gah!" I scream, ducking my head to hide my fierce blush. This ass hole!..People are even staring! "S-Stop playing with me d-dick! I-i'm n-not doing this anymore!" I huff before I grip my thermos and march away..I'll get underwear some other time when this French boy isn't with me to embarrass me!

"Oh come on zweek. "Christopher chuckles as he throws the throng back where he got it. "You should try to wear a zrong. I wear 'im."

"I-I don't..w-wait what?" My eyes get wide and I look back at Christopher who is still smirking.

"It's all I wear. The ladies love it." He gets close..his lips inches away from mine. "And so do the men.."

I squeak..at his whisper..feeling his hot breath ghost my lips..I can't help my mind imaging him in a throng..with that body..his tanness..abs..that firm ass-

I feel a tightening in my pants. I twitch violently In distress before turning quickly, trying to hide my arousal and my blush. "J-Just because y-you like to wear them doesn't mean I -erk- w-want to!" I huff, my voice too shaky for my liking.

"Alright, alright." Christopher chuckles..his voice going back playful rather than seductive ..I sigh in relief. "So what do you want to do now?"

"W-What time is it?" My blush leaves me..and so does my boner at thinking of Kenny..and what i'm going to have to do at six o clock..i'm scared shitless..being here makes it all the more real..I want to scream, cry out in panic..I don't want to go..but I definably don't want Kenny coming after me! I thought I was scared of cartman the most now I don't know! At least I know Cartman's deal..Kenny's more mysterious, you can't read him! I don't get him!

"It's 5: 30." Christopher looks at his phone..this gets me to scream, ripping at my hair.

"W-W-What?! B-But we just got here!" I cry out in distress..Christopher blinks at me.

"What are you zalking about? We've been 'ere for a couple of 'ours. We've been walking around the mall..you finally said something about boxers just a couple of minutes ago." Christopher raises his eye brow at how I tremble..my eyes wide..

Shit did I really have a time skip? Fuck I hate this! I didn't want time to go by fast! In 30 minutes I have to face Kenny!-

"Are you alright?" Christopher's question gets me to stop..I looks up at him..still tugging my hair..he's frowning slightly. "You seem more zwitchy then normal."

Then it hits me. Christopher is here! He could be my body guard! Kenny didn't say anything about coming alone!..I can trust Christopher right?

"C-Christopher i-" I open my mouth to tell him all that's happened-

Only for the French boy's phone to ring.

"Shit. I 'ave to zake zis." Christopher growls..he seems a bit angry..He walks away from me a bit so I can't hear what he is saying..it sounded like a man on the other line..Gregory?..hmm..are they dating-

I don't have time to think about this. I hope his phone call doesn't last too long..I need him to deal with Kenny! I don't want to be alone! I need to get this off my chest.

I twitch, taking sips of coffee as I wait for Christopher..my heart beat is too fast..people are staring..they always stare..or they don't look at me at all..

It's always the same.

"Damn it.." Christopher comes back..he looks pissed, it gets me to shriek. "Sorry zweek I just got a call..I have to go do something. It won't zake very long. I'l be back to zake you home." Christopher turns..already walking away-

"Wait!" I call for him..the French boy starts running and when I run out to follow him..

He's nowhere to be seen..he disappeared in the crowd..

I almost pass out right there..Christopher is gone..I'm alone..I have to deal with Kenny alone..Kenny is probably waiting for me now..

"W-What do you w-want with me?!" I scream out, gripping my hair..People glance at me before moving on..I'm about to have a mental break down..I can't go..I can't go..I can't-

My phone vibrates..causing my breath to catch..Slowly I reach down..and pull out my phone..opening it up with a fear..only for that fear to be times by 10.

_"I'm here at the food court. Hurry up, or the pretzel is going to get cold. I know your here, don't try to back out of it now."_ I read Kenny's text..and scream again-

"Oh shut up!" A man growls, giving me a push as he walks by..

This is why I hate the mall..I hate it even more now because I have to meet Kenny! This is hell! This mall is a shopping hell and after this i'm never going to touch a pretzel again!..I tremble..twitching violently..sipping as much coffee as I can as I walk towards the food court..My feet move faster than I want them to..i'm feeling light headed..my mind full with thoughts..bad scenarios of what might happen with this other blonde..What if I get there and he pulls out a gun and shoots me in cold blood?! Or what if he's pissed that I took his place all those years ago and beats the shit out of me?! What if he's a worker hired by the gnomes to steal my last underpants!

I shriek at all the possibilities..Closing my eyes..gripping my hair-

"Are you always so fucking loud?" I tense at that voice..it's not muffled..it's clear..not that deep..but deeper then mind..It takes everything in me not to piss myself right then and there. I open my eyes..and to my horror, I find myself standing in front of a table for two. Kenny is staring at me with his eye brow raised..his orange hood down, exposing his long blonde hair that frames his face. Those eyes are a deep ocean blue..I usually see them as playful..but now they're narrowed..they look fierce..as if he can see right through me..I cover my mouth to stop another scream..I don't want him getting even madder and killing me! I have to calm down..deep breaths Tweek..deep breaths. "Calm down twitchy boy. If your good, nothing's going to happen to you..this is just a talk."

"J-Just a -erk- talk?" I twitch..not at all believing him.

"Just a talk about Kyle." Kenny takes a sip of his soda before placing it down. "Have a seat."

I don't want to. I want to run and hide under my bed..I want to get away from here..but despite what I want I sit down..my fear and curiosity controlling my better judgment..Damn it..

"Are y-you going to -erk- kill me!" I scream, not able to help it-

Kenny shoves a piece of pretzel in my mouth, muffling the scream and successfully freaking me out even more. "Stop screaming, you're giving me a head ache!" Kenny groans and rubs his temples. "I'm not going to kill you. Just calm down so we can get this over with. I'm not too thrilled spending my time with you either twitch."

I hate how I twitch at the name..I hate that..I hate when people call me that..I feel my eyes shaking..but I chew the pretzel not to choke..I swallow before taking a slow sip of coffee..closing my eyes.._calm down...if you calm down the fastest you get out of here.._

"W-What about Kyle? W-Why did you call me here? H-How did you even get my number?" I twitch.

"Got it from Kyle's phone." This gets me to tense..my eyes wide..He was in Kyle's phone? Oh no..

"W-Why were you -erk- in Kyle's phone! T-that's invasion of p-privacy man!" I twitch..not liking how this boy just took it on himself to mess with Kyle's stuff..I don't like it. Not one bit.

"I over heard him talking to you at the movies.." Kenny's words get my breath to catch..a fear starting to grow. "Kyle kept leaving the theater..I noticed he was covering his pocket with his phone in it..I decided to see why he kept leaving..only to hear him talking to you. I was pretty fucking curious as to why Kyle was talking to you, when you're the enemy..So I did some research. You and Kyle are friends right? Don't even try to lie. It will piss me off." I gulp and nod..my gaze shifting.. my stomach turning hallow..I don't like where this is going. "Just as I thought. Really I don't care if you two are friends tweek even though I don't know why Kyle would waste his time with you.." Kenny leads closer..those eyes glaring into my mine. "What I mind is how you're getting in the way of Stan and Kyle."

"W-What are you -erk- talking about!" I shriek. "Stan and k-kyle aren't together! A-and i'm not in the way of anything!"

"But you are. Stan and Kyle have been my best friends since I can remember. It's been obvious from the beginning they're prefect for each other. Kyle likes him so much, and it's so obvious..but Stan's confused. I'm waiting for Stan to find out himself that he likes Kyle, and Wendy is just a cover up. I know things about people tweek. I know a thing or two about love..now this is where you get in the way.." Kenny takes a bite of the pretzel. " Kyle thinks of you as a filler..I seen the way he smiles when he talks to you..and how he calls you when he's upset. If Kyle uses you as his filler for Stan..if he dates you, Stan may never realize his feelings."

"K-Kyle doesn't l-like me!" I twitch. "H-He would never date me.."

"He would when he pities you." I feel a pang in my chest at his words..and I look at him..frowning. " He might not like you..but you like him." I tense at how his eyes narrow. "I know things tweek, I also know if you come out to Kyle..Kyle will take you as a filler. I'm not going to let you ruin they're happy ending for your fucked up one." His words are so cruel..I tremble..swallowing the lump in my throat.

"K-Kyle is my best friend..t-that's all he is. I-I'm not trying to t-take him away from Stan..S-Stan is all he talks about. Y-Your freaking out for -ngh- nothing. "My voice isn't as strong anymore..my twitching dying down.

"You know what? I'm a nice guy. SO I'll tell you what. You can talk to Kyle, you can be his best friend...but you don't' hang out with him. Don't bring him around your house and you don't go to his. You stay away from him at school..and I swear if you tell him we had this conversation, I will get cartman to put his ass on your face and trust me you don't want that..do you understand me?" Kenny takes a sip of his soda..

I look down..trembling..feeling..so afraid..helpless..I don't want to stop seeing Kyle..I want to hang out with him..I want to be apart of his gang..it's obvious that isn't going to happen now..I know Kenny could beat the shit out of me..and maybe he's right. Maybe some how it's my fault Kyle doesn't have Stan yet..

I only want him to be happy.

"I-I understand.." I nod..looking down.

"Good boy." Kenny smirks. "Don't look so sad man, you have a lot of other people that want your ass!"

"W-What?" I twitch at that and look at this other blonde.

"Let's see..Craig defiantly wants your ass-"

"C-Craig!" I scream, gripping my hair. "Y-Yeah right! The only thing he w-wants is me dead!"

"Your problem is your way to paranoid. If you opened your eyes twitch you could see that clearly Craig doesn't want you dead at all." Kenny smiles perverted. "He wants you in his bed."

"D-Don't say stuff like that!" I tug at my hair..but I feel my face heating up.

"Calm down and have some soda." Kenny shoves the straw in my mouth..getting me to squeak. "I bought this shit for us and you're not even eating. I'm trying to be nice since you did so well, I expected more of a struggle..but maybe you understand? Maybe you care for Kyle's happiness more than your own, and for that, I don't think your that much of a loser." I drink his drink..the panic dulling me to the fact that Kenny has put his mouth on the straw as well..Good thing i'm focused on his eyes. "If you weren't a threat I wouldn't have a problem with you..." Kenny sighs as he hands me a piece of pretzel..and hold sit out for me to eat. "Butters likes you..so don't tell him about this either. I don't want to upset him."

"..A-Are you two dating?" I can't help myself asking..the other boy tenses.

"Uh..Yeah..kinda.." Kenny scratches his cheek. " It's funny you ask about that..since I don't give a shit what you think, and I know you have no one to tell it to, i'll tell you. I'm not dating him..but hell I wish I was or at least getting in those pants of his.' Kenny sighs. "Butters is hard to read..he acts so gay..but he doesn't react to my flirting like he should! He's so innocent..so cute.." Kenny's cheeks tint.. "Butters is.."

That's when I see something that gets me to drown out anything else this blonde boy says..my eyes wide in horror..

Craig has just walked into the food court..he isn't alone..Clyde and Token by his side. The burette is laughing about something..while Token shakes his head. Craig looks as blank as ever..

Only for his eyes to fall on me.

I tense as his eyes widen a bit..he stares at me..i'm frozen..not able to speak..not able to do anything..Craig's eyes bore into mine..before they slowly move away from me..looking at the hand that is held out to my mouth..the piece of pretzel that I haven't taken..Then his eyes move..till he's looking at Kenny..who is blushing now..talking about Butters still..

I see it..His wide eyes narrow so dangerously..something flickering in his eyes that I can't understand. He grips his fist..before he starts marching over..the raven tall..those piercing blue eyes glaring holes at me..He looks so pissed off!

"K-Kenny!" I cry his name out..scared out of my mind!-

"Hold up i'm not done." Kenny puts his finger up. "Butters also.." I watch terrified as Craig..stops right beside our table..the weird thing..is he isn't glaring at me..he's glaring at Kenny..his scowl is fierce. Clyde and Token have stopped talking..now they're making their way over here..this isn't good! Gah they're going to beat us both up! They-

"McCormick!" Craig growls getting Kenny to stop talking. He looks up at Craig with his eye brow raised..before his eyes light in realization.

"Oh no dude this is definably not what it looks like. I would never touch a twitchy freak like him, he's all yours-"

Craig's eyes narrow..his blank face is ruin..before he punches Kenny in the face. Right in the jaw. Kenny falls out of the chair from the blow..I scream, my eyes wide..I need to get out of here! Damn it my body won't move! I'm like a deer in head lights..and Craig is the monster truck coming to crush me! I wait for him to hit me too..but he doesn't. He doesn't even look at me..his piecing blue eyes bore into Kenny..He takes a step forward..his teeth grinding.

"Whoa! Chill dick head!" Kenny gets back up..he wipes the blood from the corner of his mouth..those blue eyes of his are starting to hold that rare fire of anger..Clyde and Token are getting closer..glares on their faces..they will jump in for Craig if he needs it..that's how their gang is..I should know..

I use to be apart of them.

"You don't talk about tweek like that." Craig grabs Kenny by his orange jacket..his chest puffing. "I'll beat the shit out of you McCormick! Stick with Butters and stay the hell away from tweek!"

"Oh? But I thought you kicked tweek out of your gang." Craig's expression doesn't change..but his eyes flash..Token frowning deeply..and Clyde scratches his cheek. "So why are you still protecting him? He's not in your gang, I was just having a friendly snack with him. Is that so wrong?"

"it is when it's you! There's no such thing as friendly with you. You always want something." Kenny rips himself from Craig and takes a few steps back.

"You want something too..why don't you tell tweek what you want..or maybe I should?" Kenny smirks at how he gets Craig Tucker to tense.

"..You don't' know shit about me or what I want." Craig's eyes narrow..I twitch.

"I a-already k-know what he wants!" I scream..Craig whips his head to look at me..his eyes are wide.. "H-he wants to kill me!" I pull at my hair..

Craig..frowns..his eyes almost seem sad..before they go back blank. "Don't be so fucking stupid tweek." He growls.

"Yeah tweek, stop being so stupid..it's obvious Craig is madly in-"

Craig's eyes flash..he takes a step forward..his fist clenched..a scowl on his face. Token and Clyde following suit.

"You wouldn't fight me when i'm alone would you?" Kenny gives them a smile..it seems nervous though. "It's not my fault Tweek doesn't like you. Maybe if you weren't such an ass hole he would-

That's when the ceiling above Kenny gives in..before I can blink..a piece of the ceiling falls..crushing Kenny like a pancake. I feel horror...and I close my eyes..

Then I don't feel as afraid..I open my eyes..looking at the broken ceiling..frowning deeply.

"What the hell happened here?" Token blinks..rubbing his head.

"I told you they need to remake this place! Someone's going to get hurt!" Clyde shakes his head. "Good thing no one was under it!"

But wasn't someone under it?..Maybe not..I can't remember.

Craig holds his head in his hands a moment..before he shakes it..looking over at me..I tense..those eyes so deep..so unreadable.. "I feel like I was just pissed at you..but now I can't remember why..."

I shriek at him..the horror coming back..I get up from my seat hastily..only to trip on the legs of the chair..I scream as I fall..before I hit the ground Craig catches me.

"Calm down your going to hurt youself-" Craig starts.

"G-Get off me!" I scream and push him off..taking steps back.

"..Tweek." Craig speaks my name in that demanding voice..he takes a step forward..and I take a step back..

"P-Please don't h-hurt me! G-Get away!" I tug at my hair.

"I'm not-"

"Is zere a promble 'ere zweek?" a familiar voice growls behind me. I tense and whip around..but when I see Christopher..and the French boy stands by my side..glaring at Craig..I can't help but feel safer. "I believe 'e zold you to get away from 'im. Go away, 'e doesn't want an ass 'ole like you."

"Who the fuck are you?" Craig's eyes narrow again..his eyes falling on where Christopher is touching tweek's shoulder.

"I'm 'is friend." Christopher speaks confidently. " If 'e says to leave 'im alone, you leave 'im alone. Your scaring 'im and that's pissing me off." I stare at Chris with wide eyes..my twitching dying down in amazement..this is the second time he's saved me from Craig! He's like my hero! " 'e is not your lover."

"He's not your lover either! I never said he was my lover! You don't know shit about me and him, so why don't you fuck off because 'frankly' your pissing me off too." Craig snorts.

Christopher opens his mouth..only to stop..his eyes light in realization..before he smirks. "Oh zweek." The French boy whispers in my ear..getting me to tense..Craig's eyes flash..he looks like he's getting pissed again..alot of people have stopped to watch..this is way too much pressure! Some are even recording! "Remember 'ow I said you owe me?"

"y-yeah..' I tremble..not knowing why he would bring that up now..there's people watching and Craig's walking towards us..girls seem to be gushing..looking at me and Christopher but I'm not to sure why.

"Well..I know what I want now.." Christopher suddenly turns his body towards mine..pressing our bodies against each other..He cups my cheeks..my eyes getting wide at how close his face is getting..how close those lips are. "I want a kiss."

"W-What?!" I shriek, my face heating up. "W-Why? A-and we c-can't here! T-there's too many people and-"

Christopher silences my freak out..with his lips. My eyes widen like the size of dinner plates..excited chills being sent down my spine..Christophe's eyes are closed..he kisses me softly..skillfully..I can't move my lips..everything is spinning..This is my first kiss..my first one was taken by this French boy..i'm in shock..I hear all the girls squeal now..why are they being so loud?..I wish they would go away..Christopher feels so warm..his lips are ruff and chapped..but I kind of like them..just like I kind of like him..My face is on fire when the French boy pulls away..licking his lips..

"mm..coffee..just as I zought." He purrs..getting my stomach to tighten...He puts his arm around me..my mouth still open in shock.. "It's time to go sweet heart." he smirks over at Craig-

Craig is just staring at me and Christopher..His eyes are wide..his mouth open..something in his eyes I can't read..slowly his mouth closes..his face goes blank..He trembles..gripping his fist..before he marches away..

That isn't' a good sign.

* * *

"W-Why the hell did y-you -erk- do that?!" I shriek when me and Chris get out of the mall..i'm trembling so bad..my body still worked up from that kiss.

"It's what I wanted." Christopher smirks. "And I got rid of zat boy didn't I?"

"B-But now he's pissed and p-people are going to think your gay! They're going t-to know i'm gay!" I grip my hair..trembling.

"Oh please zweek if people didn't know you were already gay zey are retarded." Christopher rolls his eyes. "And I am gay, well half way. I don't care what zey zink..." The French boy wraps his arm around me. "..I should save you move offen.." He leads close. "That kiss was good..I like the way you taste" I blush darkly..looking away from him. "zat was your first wasn't it?"

"W-What if it w-was?" I challenge, glaring at him.

"Then I say yay. I was 'oping it was your first." Christopher grins before letting me go. "Come on..i'm starving."

I can only stare at him in disbelief..that kiss jumbled my brain..I can't think of anything but his warmth..

Yet..I can't help to feel i'm forgetting something..wasn't there a bad reason I was coming here?..Didn't I talk to someone?..Wasn't some one else in the food court?..

No..It's just my mind again..i'll forget about it.

Now if only I could forget about Christopher's lips..and the feeling turning my stomach.

* * *

**Here you go!**

**Review please:)**


End file.
